THE REALLY IMPORTANT
by Lunadragneel24
Summary: Si tuvieras que robar para salvar a las personas que quieres ¿Lo harías? Nami lo hacía todo el tiempo, estaba resignada a hacerlo hasta que pudiera saldar su deuda con Arlong, sin embargo, un día en medio de una de sus misiones, conoce a Luffy y a partir de allí todo su mundo empieza a cambiar de forma drástica.
1. Fracaso conveniente

Holiss, llevo tiempo dudosa de si montar esta historia o no. Pero por razones misteriosas de la vida, hoy me animé a montarla. Es el primer longfic Luna que hago, normalmente hago oneshots de esta pareja, pero bueno ¡Espero que les guste!

 **ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **THE REALLY IMPORTANT**

 **CAP 1**

 **"FRACASO CONVENIENTE"**

Me preparé mentalmente para cumplir la misión que me había encomendado Arlong. Tomé aire exageradamente para calmar ese cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago, que siempre aparecía cada vez que iba a comenzar una misión, quizás era excitación o tal vez nerviosismo, a la larga era algo poco importante. Solté el aire que había retenido y empecé a correr tan sigilosa como un gato, hasta que llegué a mi primer obstáculo. Me detuve frente a las altas rejas negras de hierro que protegían la sofisticada mansión, lancé una cuerda que se enroscó en una de las puntas permitiéndome escalarlas, el traje negro que consistía en un unos ajustados pantalones elásticos y una manga larga hacías más sencilla mi labor de camuflaje. La noche era mi mejor aliada

Desde la cima de la reja pude ver por escasos segundos que muchos guardias estaban vigilando todo el perímetro, eran como 4, bajé la reja con suma rapidez y me escabullí por los arbustos y decoraciones extravagantes, evadiendo así a los despistados guardias, el dicho _"La vanidad es la perdición del hombre"_ vino a mi mente como anillo al dedo. El cosquilleo en mi estómago seguía presente, incomodándome. No era la primera vez que robaba, ni que me infiltraba en una mansión de ese tipo, no sabía por qué me sentía tan nerviosa, calmé un poco me mente alejando esos pensamientos y respirando profundo. _"Todo saldrá bien"_ me dije a mi misma

Llegué sigilosa a uno de los ventanales principales, que gracias al cielo estaba abierto, me introduje en él, no hice ni un solo ruido por lo que ninguno de los guardias hizo mella en mi presencia, la primera fase había salido exitosa, ya estaba adentro. No pude evitar reír para mis adentros

Observé mí alrededor, no me sorprendió su interior. La casa era la típica de la gente adinerada, el gran salón que desprendía lujo por todas partes, los grandes cuadros que costaban millones con los que bien se podría abastecer un pueblo entero por meses, los adornos que eran importados de sitios exóticos. Nada fuera de lo común. No me detuve a verlo mucho ya que no podía correr el riesgo que me descubrieran así que me aseguré que no hubiera nadie cerca, ni cámaras que me observaran, no habían pisadas ni movimiento. Todo estaba seguro, confiada empecé a subir por las elegantes escaleras de caracol, por un momento me imaginé lo divertido que sería bajar esas escaleras con un bello vestido y unos tacones de gran longitud, sería como una reina presentándose ante sus admiradores

¿Por qué me estaba imaginando eso en medio de un robo? Me reprendí mentalmente para centrarme nuevamente en mi misión. Por lo que tenía entendido solo vivían 3 personas en esa casa Monkey D. Marrie, la señora de la casa, una mujer de alta sociedad, rica de cuna, elegante y hermosa. Su esposo Monkey D. Dragón, un hombre muy influyente y el dueño de las empresas Monkey. D y por último Monkey D. Luffy, el primer hijo biológico de la pareja según tenía entendido, la familia Monkey D estaba conformada por los morochos Luffy y Layla y un hijo adoptado que era el mayor llamado Ace, sin embargo, Layla estaba estudiando actualmente en Dresrossa y Ace se estaba encargando de toda la empresa familiar en el Nuevo Mundo. Así que el único que estaba con ellos era Luffy, el menor

Nuevamente supervisé que no hubiera nadie a pesar de que Arlong me había dicho que no habría ni un alma en la mansión, tenía que tener mucho cuidado, ser precavida no estaba de más. Para transitarme mejor busqué las entradas de los conductos de aire, normalmente estaban ocultas detrás de los muebles o en el techo. Estaba en el pasillo así que seguramente debía de haber una cerca y ¡Bingo! detrás de una mesita de madera fina con un florero encima se podía vislumbrar. Aparté la mesita y destornillé la rendija para poder retirarla y así meter mi cuerpo adentro, volví a poner la mesita en su lugar, empujándola con las manos solamente y volví a atornillar la rendija. Era mucho más sencillo ir por los conductos de aire, después de todo no estaba segura si no habría una cámara en alguno de los pasillos, era la vía más segura

Me adentré por completo en él y lo recorrí, era bastante estrecho e incómodo, bueno, no podía esperar más, tuve que gatear con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido, lo hice así hasta llegar a una de las salidas que daba a una habitación bastante lujosa como toda la casa, aunque parecía la de un chico de 16 o 17 años ya que estaba toda pintada de rojo y blanco, tenía varios posters de un cantante llamado " _Soul King"_ había una guitarra de un color rojo brillante en la esquina y una cama sencilla aunque ridículamente grande con un cubrecama negro junto con unas cómodas, con facilidad podrían dormir allí 3 personas o quizás 4. Al frente había un escritorio inmenso con una computadora súper moderna y un gran armario color rojo brillante. Definitivamente desprendía lujo, pensé en continuar ya que mi objetivo era robar todas las joyas, en especial un anillo de oro puro que según tenía entendido iba de generación en generación en la familia y en ese sitio era improbable que lo encontrara lo más seguro es que estuviera en la habitación principal, pero para mí mala suerte la rendija de escape sobre la que estaba empezó a chirriar, eso era una muy mala señal. Intenté moverme rápido, sin embargo ya era tarde, cedió ante mi peso haciendo que cayera de sentón al suelo.

Evité gritar o soltar un chillido, aunque fue muy complicado ya que me había dolido el impacto y mucho. No pude terminar de recuperarme cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse. Pensé enseguida en esconderme bajo la cama pero para más mala suerte mía mi tobillo se había doblado retardándome el paso. Esto solo me pasaba a mi ¡Qué mala suerte! En abrir de ojos un chico de piel morena, cabellos oscuros y mirada divertida me estaba observando. No aparentaba más de 17 años, de seguro era el dueño de la habitación Monkey. D Luffy, solo tenía dos palabras en mi mente "Estoy Jodida"

Ya estaba preparada para que gritara, me metieran presa, se formara un escándalo social y Arlong decidiera acabar conmigo, aunque era culpa suya ¡El muy maldito me dijo que no habría nadie! Los sientes segundos fueron silenciosos y bastante tensos, no obstante, en contra de todo lo que había llegado a imaginar en mi mente el solo dijo…

-Hola Shishishi- como si fuera normal encontrase con una chica que ni conoces tirada en el medio de tu habitación con un esguince en el tobillo.

-Hola-respondí mecánicamente mientras mi mente trabajaba en una excusa decente que me pudiera sacar de esa situación

" _Piensa Nami piensa"_

-¿Cómo te llamas? - me preguntó acercándose a mi ¡Este chico está chiflado!

-Soy Namizou mucho gusto ¿Tú eres?- no me quedaba de otra que actuar con naturalidad y rogarle a Diosito que por favor ese chico no gritara

-Soy Luffy shishishi ¿Qué haces aquí?

No se me había ocurrido absolutamente nada y juraba que no era una mala mentirosa, al contrario. Solo me quedó como única opción decir lo primero que se me ocurrió

-Bueno lo que pasa es que se me cayó algo en esta habitación y los guardias me dejaron pasar para buscarlo- dije intentando sonar convincente, era la excusa más patética que había dado en toda mi vida, solo un idiota se la creería, solo me tocaba rezar, después de todo fue la única que mi mente logro crear en tan poco tiempo

El chico me miro con una mueca divertida, de seguro se estaba burlando de mi excusa antes de llamar a la policía

-Oh ¿Y qué fue lo que se te perdió?- me preguntó sin burla, sin sarcasmo, sin nada. Totalmente trivial

Me quedé perpleja ante la pregunta no distinguía si estaba probándome para ver hasta dónde podía llegar o simplemente era muy idiota, de todas formas reaccioné rápido y le señale el collar que llevaba en el cuello, el collar que me había regalado mi madre, era una simple cadenita de plata con un dije de una mandarina y un molino entrelazados

-Bueno ya que encontré mi collar es hora de que me vaya ¿No crees?-pregunté nerviosa

Intenté levantarme pero desgraciadamente me acordé tarde de mi tobillo, no pude evitar hacer una mueca, dolía demasiado. Cerré los ojos para hacer más llevadero el dolor

-Oyes ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó ¿Preocupado? definitivamente este chico es demasiado extraño

-Voy a llamar a Chopper para que te cure-anunció, mientras salía de la habitación

Yo me quede allí en el piso, lo primero que pensé fue en cómo escapar, al parecer no tenía intenciones de delatarme, pero aun así no me podía confiar, no podía confiar ni en mi sombra. Recorrí nuevamente toda la habitación con la mirada y no tardé mucho en encontrar la manera. El gran ventanal junto a la cama...

 **POV LUFFY**

Estaba muy aburrido, mis padres habían ido a una reunión de trabajo en no sé dónde, no les preste atención, Zoro estaba entrenando y me botó de su casa stk amargado, Sanji estaba ayudando a su padre con uno de sus restaurantes y Ussop estaba con kaya

-Stk

Odiaba estar solo en esa casa resultaba muy aburrido y tedioso, pero era mejor que ir a las aburridas reuniones de mis padres. Entré a mi habitación, a lo mejor me podría divertir jugando PlayStation un rato mientras escuchaba música de Soul King _"oh sí, no se oye mal"_ pensé sonriendo a más no poder, incluso podría asaltar la cocina más tarde. Una vez entre me encontré con una chica que estaba sentada o pudiera ser que estaba recostada en el medio de mi habitación, se veía agradable tenía un largo cabello naranja, unos ojos con una tonalidad parecida y piel pálida, no sé qué hacía allí, tampoco era muy importante ¿O sí? se veía buena persona, no sabía por qué pero algo me decía que no era mala. Así que ¿Qué importaba como había llegado? ¡Incluso podría divertirme con ella!

Me dijo su nombre Namizou y dijo que se le había perdido algo creo… No le preste mucha atención. La vi cerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca extraña. Vi su tobillo y estaba muy rojo y muy grande, decidí que lo mejor sería llamar a Chopper, él podía curar lo que sea. A lo mejor ella sabía Jugar PlayStation o cualquier otra cosa. Salí de la habitación para buscar mi celular

-Hey Chopper- lo llamé

-Hola Luffy, discúlpame ahorita no te puedo atenderte acaba de llegar un paciente de emergencia a la clínica- me cortó

Me quedé allí un momento ¿Por qué rayos todo el mundo estaba ocupado hoy?

Volví a mi habitación a ver que podía hacer, era un desastre colocando vendas y haciendo todo ese tipo de cosas, pero podía intentarlo ¿Qué tan mal podría salir?

-Oye Namizou...-la llamé pero ya no estaba y la ventana estaba abierta ¿A dónde se habría ido? Me acerqué a la ventana para ver si a lo mejor estaba cerca, pero nada había desaparecido

Solté un suspiro

-¡QUÉ ABURRIMIENTO!

 **POV NAMI**

Todavía no lograba entender cómo había logrado salir ilesa de allí, pero gracias al cielo lo había logrado, sin embargo, no completé la misión, eso me traería problemas. Con mucho esfuerzo salí de la mansión sin ser detectada y me monté en mi moto que estaba oculta a las afueras. Me dolía el tobillo pero logré prenderla y arrancar sin muchas complicaciones

La noche estaba fría y oscura, las nubes cubrían el cielo, impidiéndome ver las estrellas, que fracaso de noche. El viento helado me pegaba en la cara a medida que subía la velocidad. Era tarde por lo que la carretera estaba desolada, no tardé más de 15 minutos en llegar a mi urbanización, una de las más adineradas de la ciudad. Arlong había decidido que fuera así a pesar de que la vigilancia del lugar a veces era un estorbo, después de todo frente al mundo era su querida hija, su única familiar, una niña sucia abandonada que había encontrado en la calle y había provocado un sentimiento de fraternidad en él, por lo que decidió acogerla y darle todo lo que tenía. Una falsa fachada que tenía que mantener para que nadie sospechara de mí y poder colarme entre las malditas familias adineradas, pudo haberse ahorrado la parte de que era de las sucias calles del peor barrio de la ciudad. Con esa fachada solo logro que fuera rechazada por los estúpidos ricos

El viejo hombre de la garita de seguridad me vio con desaprobación e incluso rechazo, estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada, ya me imaginaba que estaba pensando "Una puta niña mimada perdida en sexo y alcohol y quizá en drogas" No le dije ninguna palabra, el abrió las rejas y continúe mi camino ignorándolo por completo. Nadie en esa maldita urbanización me aceptaba, me veían como escoria, solo me toleraban por la influencia de Arlong, odiaba que me juzgarán por esa maldita historia de Arlong, pero solo los ignoraba después de todo no veía mucho a mis vecinos para satisfacción de ellos y mía

Subí a mi apartamento, era lujoso, como todos allí, sin embargo, no tanto como la mansión Monkey D. Tenía una amplia sala con paredes color crema y sofás de cuero color negro, incluso había uno en forma de L, en el medio había una mesita de cristal con algunas revistas de farándula. A la izquierda estaba la cocina toda empotrada y con el espacio necesario para cocinar algo cómodamente. Al fondo estaban las habitaciones en el pasillo, eran dos aunque yo solo ocupaba una. Ingresé a mi habitación cojeando con cansancio, era una habitación monótona, neutra, con paredes color blanco perla, una gran cama, un closet amplio, un gran televisor, un baño personal pequeño pero cómodo, una peinadora y un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad, parecía más la habitación neutra de un hotel que la de un apartamento que ocupaba una universitaria.

No me había esmerado en personalizarla, después de todo no era mi hogar y que estuviera así de neutra me recordaba que era de Arlong y no mía. Busque mi kit de primeros auxilios y me senté en la cama para poner un poco de hielo en mi tobillo, el contacto me provocó escalofríos y un quejido de dolor. Apliqué una loción desinflamatoria y finalmente lo envolví en vendas con cuidado. Ya solucionado mi problema me di un relajante baño con agua caliente y me puse un camisón para dormir

Me tiré sobre el mullido colchón y las suaves sábanas de algodón, no pude evitar pensar en el castigo que recibiría por no haber completado la misión y en ese extraño chico, que me había permitido irme. Era una buena persona y una muy idiota también o quizás inocente, cosa que yo no era ni podía serlo mientras estuviera bajo las órdenes de Arlong, pero lo que más me impresionó fue su mirada, brillante, sin un rastro de discriminación, pura, completamente autentica. Lástima que el destino pusiera que lo conociera bajo esas circunstancias. Mis párpados empezaron a pesarme y mi cuerpo reclamaba descanso, decidí ceder ante él y dejarme caer en brazos de Morfeo dejándome como último pensamiento a ese chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, discúlpenme si tuve algún error ortográfico. La verdad es que disfruté mucho haciendo este cap, aunque fue un poco complicado hacer la parte de Luffy, sé que no quedó como el Luffy original, pero creo que no quedó mal. Si hay algo que quieran decir ya sea una linda opinión como una crítica constructiva estaré encantada de verla. Sin más que decir ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Encuentro desafortunado

Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con otro cap, que espero que les guste

 **ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **THE REALLY IMPORTANT**

 **CAP 2**

 **"ENCUENTRO DESAFORTUNADO"**

Abrí los ojos gracias a los molestos rayos de sol que provenían del ventanal, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, me pegaban directamente en la cara y me traían a la realidad. Me levanté con un poco de pesadez, el punzante ardor en mi tobillo me hizo soltar un quejido y me obligó a sentarme en el mullido colchón. Solté un suspiro era un lunes, un horrible lunes, tomé aire y volví a levantarme arrastrando el pie.

Me di un baño y me puse una camisa manga larga roja junto a unos shorts negros ajustados que me llegaban 10 cm debajo de los glúteos, unas medias color negras hasta por encima de las rodillas y unos botines del mismo color y procuré poner vendas lo suficientemente ajustadas en mi tobillo para no cojear, podría aguantar un poco de dolor, con tal de no verme vulnerable ante todas esas víboras. Tomé mi mochila ladeada color marrón, arreglé un poco mi largo cabello naranja, si, naranja y me puse una leve capa de maquillaje que consistía en un brillo labial, base y una sombra roja. Finalmente me fui a la Universidad en un Lamborghini, no podía arriesgarme a usar la misma moto que usaba para robar por más que la amara

Llegué a la lujosa institución y estacioné el auto, después de todo era para niños ricos y mimados, yo no era precisamente una niña rica ni mucho menos mimada, solo aparentaba serlo, una ridícula fachada, la fachada de Arlong. Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi aula, noté las miradas que me dirigían, unas eran morbosas, como si yo fuera una puta barata que podrían cogerse cuando les apeteciera, otras burlonas, quién sabrá la razón, quizás por ser una pobretona con "delirios de grandeza" y por último, las peores, las asqueadas, esas eran las que más me molestaban. Tomé aire y conté hasta 10 mentalmente "Ignorarlas Nami, son solo unos niños idiotas superficiales" Una vez crucé el pasillo logré huir de las miradas y los cuchicheos, no me había interesado en relacionarme con nadie allí, después de todo nadie merecía la pena, mi reputación no era la mejor y tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo libre para formar amistades ni nada por el estilo.

Por lo menos agradecía que toda esta mentira me permitiera estudiar la carrera que me apasionaba, economía, se me daban muy bien las cuentas y las finanzas, me hubiera gustado estudiar también meteorología pero ya era mucho pedir, quizás en un futuro, uno bien lejano

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi cara, en especial en mi nariz, por estar metida en mis pensamientos había chocado contra algo duro. Cerré los ojos por inercia, mis piernas perdieron toda su estabilidad, maldita suerte la mía, y de un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo. Mi tobillo empezó a palpitar por el dolor, ahogué un chillido en mi garganta. "Estoy bien, ya pasará, estoy bien"

-¿Oi Estas bien?-me preguntó una voz masculina. De seguro era con quién me había chocado, solo esperaba que no me diera problemas, ya había tenido suficiente con esto

Abrí los ojos y enfoqué mi vista en el dueño de esa voz, que en cierta forma se me hizo familiar. Al ver a quien pertenecía me quedé en shock, era el mismo chico de ayer... Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, si tenía Dios algo de misericordia para mi persona, él no me reconocería y seguiría su camino

-¡Pero si eres Namizai!-exclamó después de verme unos segundos, ofreciéndome su mano

La tomé y me levanté con cuidado para no agravar el dolor de mi tobillo. Una vena empezó a hincharse en mi cabeza, no se acordaba bien ni del nombre falso que le había dado, el muy idiota

-Es Nami, me llamo Nami-le aclaré ya de nada valía que supiera mi verdadero nombre, no sabía que estudiaba aquí. Maldito Arlong que no me daba bien las informaciones

-Yo soy Luffy- quise decirle que ya lo sabía pero me contuve

Me fijé en él por primera vez en toda nuestra conversación, tenía una camisa blanca junto a una chaqueta de cuero roja, unos jeans azul oscuro y finalizando el atuendo unos Converse rojos. Debía admitir que se veía bien en esa ropa "Nami ¿Qué estás pensando?" Me reprendí mentalmente mientras sentía un pequeño escozor en mis mejillas. No, sonrojarme no, decidí enfocar mi vista en su cara para distraerme, pero me llamó la atención un collar que no combinaba mucho con su estilo de ropa, tenía un dije de en forma de un sombrero de paja

-Nami ¡NAMI!-gritó trayéndome de vuelta a nuestra conversación si es que se podía llamar así

-¿Ah? Disculpa ¿Qué me decías?-pregunté algo desconcertada y apenada ¿Cómo es que me había distraído tanto mirándolo?

-Tu tobillo shishishi -sonrió

-¿Mi tobillo?- Y ahí hice la pregunta estúpida, rápidamente caí en cuenta que él me había visto cuando sufrí la caída- Ah sí, está bien, me tengo que ir tengo clases ahora

Me di la vuelta lo más rápido que mi tobillo me permitió y me adentré en el aula sin mirarlo nuevamente. Se sintió raro hablar como si nada con ese chico, es decir, había intentado robarle y él se portaba amable, aunque creo que no se percató que había entrado a su casa para eso, normalmente no veía a mis víctimas después de los robos y no, no me gustó la sensación. Me sentí ¿Culpable? De pronto vi a Luffy sentándose al lado mío. Esto era el colmo, una cruel pesadilla, una maldición

-¿Tu estudias economía?-pregunté insólita, intentado no sonar grosera

-Así es shishishi- confirmó sonriendo como siempre ¿Cómo es que podía sonreír todo el tiempo? Era incluso hasta un poco envidiable, o puede que estúpido

Desvié la mirada y me centré en mis pensamientos. No era de extrañar que no me hubiera percatado de la existencia de Luffy, era mucho decir que me sabía el nombre de dos de mis compañeros, me centraba tanto en las clases y Arlong me ocupaba tanto que poco me preocupaba por la gente que estaba a mi alrededor. Tanto así que me sentaba siempre en el último asiento junto a la ventana y poco intervenía en clases. Quizás por eso no había notado a Luffy, a pesar de que estoy empezando a notar que es muy ruidoso

Me pasé la clase completa escuchando las ruidosas y energéticas intervenciones de Luffy, de verdad no sé cómo no lo había notado antes, debí de haber estado sorda o bueno quizás era el efecto de normalmente usar audífonos cuando la clase se ponía muy aburrida, o quizás estaba incorporándose hoy a esta clase, era lo más probable, era imposible pasarlo por alto, no funcionaría ni que tuviera unas cornetas al lado

Una vez terminó la clase me levanté de mi asiento y estaba dispuesta a irme a un lugar alejado a leer un buen libro o tal vez sólo a escuchar música, pero esos planes fueron interrumpido por cierto pelinegro muy muy ruidoso

-Hey Nami, ven a conocer a mis amigos-ordenó sin preguntarme el muy descarado

Iba a ignorarlo pero me arrastró fuera del aula tomándome por la muñeca y sin escuchar ninguna de mis réplicas

-Idiota suéltame-dije ya enfadada por enésima vez, el tobillo aún me dolía y la velocidad con la que atravesábamos los pasillos era demasiada para lo que yo podía soportar- Me duele el tobillo...

Luffy se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que chocara nuevamente con el ¿De qué estaba hecho su cuerpo? ¿De piedra?

-Auch ¿Por qué rayos te detienen así?-reclamé enojada

-Lo siento shishishi

Sorprendiéndome me tomo por las piernas y me cargó entre sus brazos

-¡Qué haces! ¡Bájame!

Ese chico estaba loco de remate, primero me ve en su habitación y me trata como si fuera su amiga y ahora me carga por toda la Universidad. Deje de quejarme después de unos minutos, era malgaste de saliva

Cuando por fin llegamos a la cafetería me bajó, vaya que tenía fuerza no parecía cansado, solo un poco sudado, pero nada fatigado, aparte de que conservaba su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En seguida le di un golpe ¿Quién creía que era? ¿Su muñequita de trapo? Pues no, Iba a aprender a respetarme por la buenas o por las malas

-Iteee Nami ¿Por qué me pegas?-se quejó como un niño chiquito

-Por hacerme correr y luego por cargarme sin mi permiso, hago mucho con no cobrarte

-Itee lo hice porque me dijiste que te dolía el tobillo y no quería que te lastimaras

-Oh-fue todo lo que pude decir, todos mis argumentos se fueron al piso, no, al subterráneo. Ahora me sentía avergonzada, el calor ardiente volvió a mis mejillas con fuerza

Ignorando mi reacción volvió a hablar

-Ven-dijo tomándome de la muñeca y arrastrándome nuevamente ¿Acaso no había aprendido?

Nos detuvimos frente a una mesa con varias personas que se me hacían familiares, de seguro me las había cruzado en algún momento dentro de las instalaciones

-¿Oi Luffy dónde estabas?- preguntó amigable un chico narizón de tez morena, cabello encrespado y contextura atlética. Para nada atractivo a mi juicio

-Shishi les presento a Nami-dijo sin dejar de reírse mientras yo empezaba a sentirme incómoda, todos me estaban observando, pero no eran las típicas miradas que me dedicaban, solo podía sentir su curiosidad, nada de asco, morbo o burla. Ningún rechazo

-Nunca había visto tanta belleza en un solo ser, tu mirada es como la miel dulce y atrapante y yo soy solo una pobre abeja deleitada por el néctar de tu piel. Vivamos juntos una historia de amor ¡mellorine!-exclamó un tipo raro dando vueltas como loco, era alto de tez clara, cabello rubio que le tapaba mitad de la cara y lo más destacable en él era su ceja en espiral, vaya tipo raro-Soy Sanji para lo que se te ofrezca bella dama- se arrodilló y tomo mi mano para depositar un suave y galante beso en ella

-Si me vuelves a tocar te cobraré doscientos mil berries, así que aléjate de mí, Sanji-le dije cortante

Hace tiempo había adoptado esa aptitud con todos los chicos de la facultad que creían que con dulces y atrevidas palabras lograrían acostarse conmigo después de haberme llamado zorra por lo bajo, si querían una zorra ahí la tenían. El pobre que decía que podía pagar esa suma, le concedía el honor de sentir mi tacón en la cara

El chico se quedó de piedra mientras que otro de cabello verde, musculoso a su medida, de tez tostada, alto y con una fina cicatriz atravesando su ojo derecho empezó a reírse a carcajadas

-Te lo mereces ero-cook-se burló con ganas

-Respeta el sufrimiento de un caballero herido espadachín mierdoso

Apenas dijo eso el peliverde que Luffy me dijo que se llamaba Zoro, se abalanzó sobre él y empezaron a pelear, literalmente

-¿A qué son divertidos?-me comentó Luffy riéndose

-Yo no le veo a eso nada de divertido-contradije viendo el intercambio de puños y patadas

A pesar de verse como una pelea cualquiera, se veían muy sincronizados, como si ya supieran de memorias sus movimientos, por eso no se hacían daño alguno o por lo menos nada significativo. Interesante

Quité mi atención de lo que sea que fuera eso y se la di a la presentación del chico narizón, dijo que se llamaba Ussop y un poco de zarandeses que no iban al caso ni me interesaban

-A partir de hoy Nami comerá con nosotros-anunció Luffy sacándonos a todos de onda y con todos me refería a mí también

-¡QUE! yo no he aceptado eso

-Yo tampoco-protestó el peliverde mandándome una mirada asesina

Eso me molestó ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Acaso le habían pegado en la cabeza y me lo había perdido?

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?-pregunté apoyándome en la mesa mientras le mandaba mi mejor mirada intimidante

-Lo tengo- dijo limitándome-No me caes bien

-Pues tú tampoco me caes bien

Nos mandamos una mirada asesina y nos sentamos a la vez cruzándonos de brazos, era un arrogante, engreído "No me caes bien" repetí en mi mente con una voz más aguda y burlona. Tremendo imbécil

-Se llevan muy bien-opinó Luffy riéndose divertido. Cuando repartieron el sentido común definitivamente Luffy llegó tarde, bien tarde, de último

-¡NO NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN!-le aclaramos ambos golpeando la mesa y volviendo a cruzar miradas

Luffy se empezó a reír con fuerza, no le veía para nada la gracia. Lo miré mal, pero ni cuenta se dio o simplemente me ignoró. No tenía escapatoria así que me resigne a sentarme en la mesa, todos empezaron a hablar conmigo como si me conocieran de toda la vida, eran personas muy extrañas, El narizón contaba historias obviamente falsas sobre sus aventuras en el Amazonas, el de ceja rara, Sanji creo que es, se la pasaba dando vueltas a mi alrededor alabándome, simplemente lo ignoré, tenía algo diferente a los demás que me habían intentado cortejar, él no lo hacía con malas intenciones, parecía sincero, podría llegar a caerme bien. Luffy por otro lado se ponía a hacer ridiculeces con la comida y Zoro simplemente me miraba mal y yo me divertía haciéndome la desentendida

La verdad es que a pesar de ser raros, eran agradables a su manera, quizás no fuera mala idea pasar mi tiempo académico con ellos. De pronto el celular sonó sacándole de mi burbujita de tranquilidad y de ingenuidad, todos se quedaron viéndome

-¿Acaso nadie aquí nunca escuchado un celular sónar?-me quejé a lo que volvieron a sus chácharas

Me levanté y me aleje hasta el jardín trasero de la institución que no estaba tan lejos de la cafetería sintiendo todo el tiempo la mirada de Luffy taladrándome la espalda hasta que desaparecí de su rango de visión. Me puse en un lugar solitario y contesté la llamada

-Hasta que contestas Nami, Ya pensaba que me estabas huyendo por tu gran fracaso de ayer- empezó con su voz burlona y al mismo tiempo amenazante y tétrica

-Sabes que no soy ninguna cobarde, solo estaba buscando un lugar aislado-le respondí con todo el veneno que podía transmitir con mi voz

-Tu fracaso fue muy decepcionante Nami debería castigarte-me amenazó

-Sabes que no fue culpa mía, me dijiste que no habría nadie allí y resulta que estaba...-lo. Interrumpí, había fallado por su información mal dada no por mí

-No más excusas Nami, un fracaso es un fracaso, pero como soy tan tolerante y benevolente te la dejaré pasar está vez y porque ahora será muy difícil que te infiltres en esa casa nuevamente.

-Vaya gran Arlong gracias-dije con sarcasmo y veneno en la voz cuanto lo odiaba y odiaba más sentirme como su esclava

-Tendrás otra misión-inició ignorando mi burla- ve a la calle 90...-me dio una dirección- Allí encontrarás a unas personas que te darán los datos para tu próximo encargo, no quiero más fallas, la próxima no tendré tanta paciencia

Colgó la llamada y me quedé con rabia acumulada y el mal sabor de la amenaza, me mordí el labio con fuerza para contener mi furia, siempre terminaba de esa manera cuando hablaba con él. Me calmé mentalmente y anulé la presión en mi labio que quedó un poco hinchado. Solté un suspiro y me relajé todo lo que pude

No volví a la mesa en donde estaban los demás, después de todo no quería involucrarme con ellos, no quería involucrarlos en mis problemas ni yo relacionarme con ellos, quizás no fueran como los demás niños mimados pero yo no era alguien con quien ellos deberían tratar, fui una completa ilusa al pensar que podría pasar tiempo con ellos, ellos eran niños de cuna, yo una simple ladrona y debía centrarme en mi trabajo y nada más.

El resto del día fue tranquilo o bueno más o menos, apenas terminaban las clases salía como una bala del aula para que Luffy no me atrapara como en la hora del desayuno, no me atreví a ver su rostro, a lo mejor luego escucharía todos los rumores sobre mí y no volvería a buscarme, ni su grupo tampoco y no los culparía, a pesar de que los rumores en que me tildaban de Puta, ramera, arrastrada, aprovechada, sinvergüenza, sucia, hipócrita y muchos otros más eran completamente falsos, yo sabía lo que era, una sucia ladrona.

Me oculté en una de las áreas verdes debajo de un árbol que estaba un poco apartado, el sitio era solitario, la mayoría estaba en los patios principales con la fuentes lujosas y las mesas de cristal con paraguas incluido para el Sol o en la cafetería, casi nadie frecuentaba ese sitio ya que sólo estaba ese árbol unos arbustos con mandarinas, unas cuantas flores y pura grama. Adoraba ese lugar, me traía un poco de paz en medio de mi tormentosa vida

Cuando terminó la jornada tomé mis cosas y salí igual de rápido, si tenía suerte Luffy de seguro me dejaría en paz y no me hablaría más, bueno si es que eso se podía llamar suerte. Salí de la Universidad con mi Lamborghini, no me crucé con nadie para mí tranquilidad y me dirigí a la dirección que me había indicado Arlong, era una de las peores áreas de la ciudad, uno de los barrios con mayor índice de delincuencia, si es que no era el peor. Estacioné el auto antes de adentrarme en la calle, no quería que me lo robaran y tener un problema mayor con Arlong, cada cosa de su propiedad que dañara o perdiera la añadiría al monto que necesitaba pagar para liberar mi pueblo y eso no me lo podía permitir

Me bajé sin el celular, ni el bolso, solo con una pequeña navaja dentro de mi botín derecho. Caminé unas dos cuadras rápidamente adentrándome entre la gente para no llamar la atención, por suerte a esa hora mucha gente transitaba esa calle y no me podía dar el lujo de caminar en una acera sola porque la ropa me delataba, delataba que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar y me ponía como carne fresca para los ladrones y no es que no me pudiera defender sino que prefería la lucha innecesaria, maldije a Arlong todo el camino

Entré en un callejón oscuro y allí un grupo de 5 hombres estaban sentados encima de unas cajas viejas y agrietadas. El callejón olía fuertemente a cigarrillo, alcohol y a orina. Un olor completamente desagradable, tres de ellos aparentaban más o menos mi edad, 20 años aunque las ropas que llevaban y el aspecto descuidado que tenían los hacía aparentar mayor edad y los otros dos parecían tener el doble o más

Todos pusieron su mirada en mi produciéndome un escalofríos, sin embargo me mostré firme, confiada. Era como estar rodeada de perros rabiosos, un solo rastro de miedo y sería devorada

-Oh tú debes ser la ladronzuela de Arlong, tan bonita y decente que te ves, quien lo pensaría-dijo uno de los mayores mirándome morbosamente

Guardé el desagradable comentario en mi baúl de cosas para ignorar

-Entrégame la información de una buena vez, no estoy aquí para charlar-exigí lo más cortante que pude

-Pero por qué tienes tanta prisa, bellezas como tu no se aparecen por aquí todos los días-dijo otro haciendo reír a los demás

-¿Dónde están los papeles con la información?-reclame una vez más, quería irme de una maldita vez de ese horrendo lugar, el olor empezaba a darme náuseas

-Aquí están-dijo uno de los jóvenes de aspecto simpático entregándome un sobre amarillo

Prácticamente se lo arranqué de las manos en un movimiento rápido y estaba dispuesta a irme cuando el mismo chico me tomó la muñeca con fuerza lastimándome y atrayéndome hacia él. Intente pegarle en la cara pero me atajó la otra mano. Desprendía un hedor desagradable a alcohol rancio y cigarrillo

-¿A dónde crees que vas gatita? ¿No te piensas quedar un ratito a divertirte con todos nosotros?-dijo riéndose burlón

-Tengo que irme y a mí no me llames gatita-contesté metiéndole una patada en la entrepierna

Sabía que no me daría tiempo de correr antes de que llegaran los otros, así que solté la carpeta y agarré la navaja que estaba en mi botín. No dejaría que me tocaran, no sin luchar al menos

Uno de ellos intento agarrarme pero le enterré la navaja en el brazo

-¡PUTA!-gritó mientras la herida abierta empezaba a sangrarle

Agarré la carpeta y me dispuse a correr mientras la mayoría se ocupaba en auxiliar al hombre. Lo que no preví fue que uno me agarrara por la espalda, le di un codazo con fuerza y una patada en las piernas haciéndolo caer

Escuché como me maldecía, así que le saqué la lengua y me di la vuelta para por fin irme, pero el mismo me agarró por el tobillo que tenía herido haciéndome caer y soltar un chillido de dolor, me dolía como los mil infiernos y el hombre me apretaba con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera partírmelo

-¡SUELTAME!-grité empezando a sentir desesperación

Uno de los jóvenes, el que le había dado la patada en la entrepierna precisamente, se acercó a nosotros

-Por zorra te voy a castigar, voy a arruinar esa cara tan linda que tienes-dijo con una mirada macabra e impulsó su pierna hacía atrás para pegarme una patada en la cara

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, mientras unas lágrimas de dolor se escapaban de mis ojos, el tobillo me dolía, sin embargo, después de unos segundos abrí los ojos, la patada nunca llegó

-¡No se te ocurra tocarla maldito!

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, disfruté mucho haciendo este cap, las palabras fluían por sí solas, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen algo que comentar o algo que quieran decirme, háganlo, me encanta leer los comentarios

* * *

 **Quisiera hablarles de otro tema que me está incomodando y estoy segura que muchos otros miembros del fandom, los que hacen historias sobre Nami y los que también las leen, y es el hater que está publicando comentarios grotescos y bizarros al igual que historias carentes de sentido lógico, que solo dicen insultos. No es la primera vez que aparece, lo ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, una y otra vez. Por eso me gustaría que tomáramos medidas, no lo digo porque me haya escrito un comentario, me da igual, sus palabras carecen de toda importancia para mí, pero se me hace incómodo ver todas esas historias bizarras y me parece injusto que siga a sus anchas insultando a las personas y al personaje. Así que les pido que por favor denuncien a este usuario si les es posible**

 **Gracias**

Sin más que decir, me despido


	3. Contienda Beneficiosa

Disculpen el retraso, las clases me tenían horriblemente ocupada, de broma respiraba y cuando por fin llegaron las vacaciones no lograba escribirlo correctamente, escribía borraba, pero bueno no hablo más.

 **ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **THE REALLY IMPORTANT**

 **CAP 3**

" **CONTIENDA BENEFICIOSA"**

Nami llevaba mucho rato hablando por teléfono y no volvía ¿Qué estaría hablando? ¡Qué importaba! Sólo quería que volviera a la mesa y que estuviera con el grupo, ella definitivamente tenía que estar. Esperé, esperé, incluso dejé de prestarle atención a las impresionantes Historias de Ussop, después le pediría que me las repitiera, todas sus historias eran muy divertidas y fascinantes shishishi. Ace solía decir que no tenía paciencia, pero ¿Cómo tenerla? Tardaba demasiado

-Luffy esa bruja nos mintió y se fue-dijo Zoro como si fuera obvio

-Claro que no, yo la vi hablando por teléfono-refuté

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en tenerla aquí?-preguntó mirándome como si estuviera loco, quizás a veces me portara un poquito diferente pero ¡no estaba loco!

-Nami es divertida y es una buena persona-respondí

Zoro me miró con esa cara de limón agrio que siempre pone cuando según digo algo "extraño" Odiaba esa cara

-Ash está bien, está bien. Nami también golpea muy fuerte, pero sigue siendo buena persona-admití, pero Zoro tenía la misma cara fea

-Escúchame Luffy, no la conoces, no puedes saber si es buena o no, solo porque, porque...-Zoro se quedó en silencio, a lo mejor se le había olvidado la palabra

Por alguna razón me pareció gracioso, después decía que yo era el idiota. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada

-Shishishi, no sabes ni siquiera que vas a decir

-¡Esto es serio pedazo de idiota!-gritó golpeando la mesa

Todos empezaron a vernos. Ya no estaba siendo gracioso

-Ni siquiera sé por qué coño piensas que es buena ¡No ha hecho ni una maldita cosa por ti!

-¿Por qué insistes en qué es mala?-pregunté con seriedad, había dejado de ser divertido por completo.

No me gustaba que juzgaran a las personas. Nami no había hecho nada malo, Nami sólo se había divertido con todos. ¡Se estaba divirtiendo y los demás también con ella! No podía ser mala. Quizás ella no me lo hubiera dicho, pero era obvio que estaba feliz y una persona que está feliz estando con otras, es imposible que sea mala

-Luffy, se escuchan muchas cosas de ella. Dicen que es...

-¡No me importa!

Me levanté y empecé a caminar a la salida de la cafetería, escuché las voces de Chopper y Ussop llamándome. Me sentía muy enojado, no podía creer que Zoro la juzgara solo por lo que decían de ella. Todos se la pasaban hablando sobre mí, sobre qué era el preferido del director, que nunca podría ejercer la empresa, que era un idiota. Odiaba esos comentarios más que a nada, pero Ace me dijo que no le hiciera caso y aprendí a ignorarlos. Otras veces terminaba golpeándolos... Mi abuelo siempre me reprendía por ello.

Me di cuenta que había estado caminando en círculos por los pasillos y no había nadie ¡Nadie! Eso sólo podía significar que había sonado el timbre... Todo el enojo que había sentido antes desapareció. Tragué duro y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal solo al recordar lo que me hizo mi abuelo la primera vez que falté a una clase y la última...

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y Akainu estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Entré por los pelos, casi me agarra un dedo pero logré entrar. Me miró feo, como si quisiera matarme, no le presté atención y me fui silbando a mi puesto. Por alguna razón sentía la misma sensación que cuando mi abuelo empezaba a molestarse, preferí seguir silbando e ignorarla. ¿Akainu no me mataría o sí? Nah solo era un amargado shishishi

Al lado estaba una chica de cabello naranja, muy bonito por cierto, estaba concentrada leyendo un libro. Un momento ¿Cabello Naranja?

-¡Nami! ¿Dónde...

-¡MONKEY D. LUFFY HAGA SILENCIO!- gritó Akainu arruinando mi encuentro con Nami, que amargado stk

-Pero

-LEVANTATE Y CARGA ESAS ENCICLOPEDIAS, UNA PALABRA MÁS Y CARGARÁS EL ESCRITORIO

Agarré los libros de mala gana, estaban muy pesados, y me puse en una esquina del salón. Le eché una mirada a Nami y seguía concentrada en su libro. Stk amargado Akainu, con razón Ace decía que era un vejete con malos humos. Cuando terminó la clase y mis pobres bracitos pudieron descansar volteé a ver y Nami no estaba ¿Acaso tendría súper velocidad como Flash? Sería divertido shishishi.

Cuando por fin logré salir del salón Chopper, Sanji y Ussop se ofrecieron a ayudarme con mi búsqueda, me sentía como el detective ese que salía en las películas ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Sherlock Holmes shishishi. Zoro ni siquiera se acercó, estaba enojado. Pero no pensaba dejar de buscar a Nami, ya había dicho que quería que fuera mi nakama y lo sería

Por más que buscamos, no la encontramos. Las clases terminaron y no pude volver a hablar con ella. Era como si hubiera desaparecido. De pronto la vi caminando por el sendero de la entrada principal. Iba a alcanzarla pero se montó en su auto y no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de llamarla, me monté en mi moto y decidí seguirla. Quería que como diera llegar se uniera a mi grupo. No importaba si todo el mundo la juzgaba yo no lo haría.

La seguí como por quince minutos, la brisa fresca me pegaba en la cara, no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, pero era divertido, me llenaba de curiosidad, era como una especie de aventura. Después de recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros más se estacionó en una zona bastante fea la verdad, pero se sentía emocionante, nunca había estado en un sitio así. Una sensación que siempre venía a mi cuando conocía sitios nuevos me invadió, Ace me dijo que eso se llamaba Adenacida no no era, Edonicina, o Acoticina algo así…

Cuando volteé ya no estaba, definitivamente Nami era una especie de Flash o quizás podría ser como Speedy o ¡Como Sonic! Me bajé de la moto y empecé a buscarla, tenía que unirse a mi grupo sí o sí. Las personas me veían extrañadas, caminé por un rato, incluso le pregunté a medio mundo y nadie la había visto.

De pronto escuché un gritó en un Callejón, corrí hasta allí y vi que un hombre estaba agarrando a Nami del tobillo y otro estaba a punto de darle una patada en la cara. Una sensación inexplicable me invadió era como si me quemaran por dentro y ardiera ¡Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso a Nami!

-¡No se te ocurra tocarla maldito!-grité mientras enterraba mi puño en su cara

Mi contrincante se tambaleó hacia atrás y aproveché de darle otro puñetazo en la cara que hizo que cayera al suelo noqueado. Sentía como la furia me invadía

-¡Luffy!-me llamó Nami con una voz entre rota y sorprendida

De repente escuché como soltó un grito de dolor cuando un hombre la estaba arrastrando por el suelo jalando su tobillo, el que estaba lastimado...

No perdí tiempo y me abalancé sobre él. Por suerte Ace me había enseñado a pelear, le metí unos cuantos golpes logrando que soltara a Nami. Quedé encima de él y empecé a repartirle un golpe tras otro, incluso me dolían los nudillos pero no me importaba, sin embargo, el hombre me metió un puñetazo en la mejilla que hizo que perdiera un poco el sentido, luego otro me metió una patada en la espalda, le atiné un golpe nuevamente al que tenía en frente noqueándolo y recibí otra patada por la misma zona

-¡Luffy!-escuché el gritó de Nami ¿Todavía no se había ido?

Me volteé y Esquivé un puñetazo para devolvérselo, sin embargo otro me golpeó por detrás, tirándome al suelo ¿Cuántos había? Sentía un dolor agudo en la espalda, pero no podía rendirme. No lo haría

-¡Vete de una buena vez!- le grité

Estaba ya sangrando por la nariz y la boca, sentía el sabor metálico en el paladar y me dolían todos los golpes que había recibido. Seguía recibiendo de dos de los hombres uno en el estómago, otro en las costillas...

Escuché a Nami llorar ¿Por qué no se iba?

Intentaba defenderme pero no me daban tregua, dos contra uno no era muy justo, por suerte los otros tres ya estaban bloqueados

Intenté darle un puñetazo a uno pero lo esquivó, mis movimientos se habían vuelto más lentos. Otro de sus puños impactó en mi estómago sacándome el aire, de pronto sentí como uno se caía adolorido al suelo. Nami le había incrustado una navaja en la espalda. Aprovechando que el otro se distrajo reuní fuerzas y le di un golpe en la mandíbula y luego una patada dejándolo noqueado

Todo dolía. Sentí como mis piernas empezaban a fallarme, no respondían. Empezaba a caer, todo empezó a hacerse borroso

-¡Oh Dios mío Luffy!-dijo Nami mientras me sujetaba y ponía uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros -Eres un idiota

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro. Nami estaba bien...

 **POV NAMI**

Luffy estaba muy mal herido, tenía toda la cara llena de sangre al igual que los nudillos y la ropa toda ensangrentada y sucia. Estaba mal, lo lleve a rastras las dos cuadras, una persona encima mío y mi tobillo que dolía como si me clavaran mil agujas, no era una buena combinación y nadie se dignó a darnos ayuda. Cuando por fin llegamos a donde se suponía que estaba mi Lamborghini me llevé la sorpresa de que no estaba ¡NO ESTABA! ¡Lo habían robado!

No tenía tiempo ni de enojarme, Luffy estaba muy mal y sentía que no iba a poder tenerlo encima mucho tiempo más. Cerca había una moto muy moderna, no podía pertenecer a nadie de por allí, así que sólo podía ser la de Luffy, después de todo no había llegado hasta aquí por arte de magia

-Luffy ¿Dónde están las llaves?-intenté preguntarle pero ya estaba inconsciente

Rayos

Con mi mano libre rebusqué en sus bolsillos y encontré la dichosa llave. Monté a Luffy con mucha dificultad en la moto y por fin me monté yo detrás de el para evitar que se cayera en el camino

Arranqué la moto y opté por ir a mi departamento, fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió. Ya en medio del camino, no pude evitar pensar que hubiera sido mejor ir a un hospital a pesar de que tuviera dar explicaciones de por qué Luffy estaba en un sitio tan peligroso y como se había metido en tremenda golpiza. Podía imaginármelo "Bueno Todo paso porque estaba buscando unos documentos para hacer un robo y casi me violan y me desfigurar pero él lo impidió y quedó así" creo que pensándolo bien si fue una buena decisión

Cuando llegué a la urbanización el vigilante se me quedó viendo como un idiota. De seguro estaba pensando algo tipo "Esta jovenzuela, aparte de puta y degenerada es una asesina"

-Vivo aquí déjeme pasar de una vez-exigí

El tipo siguió viéndome y a Luffy, como queriendo saber si estaba vivo

-Lo sé pero ese hombre...

Maldito vigilante

-Eso no le importa ¿ME VA A DEJAR PASAR O NO?

-Stk pasa-permitió a regañadientes, si hubiera podido dejarme afuera lo hubiera hecho

Estacioné la moto y subí con él por el ascensor, vaya que pesaba. Una vez en mi departamento solté a Luffy en el sillón y me derrumbé por un momento en él. Mi espalda estaba adolorida por completo y mis piernas no dejaban de temblar por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Luffy pesaba mucho a pesar de ser tan delgado. No me permití descansar por más tiempo, busqué el kit de primeros auxilios y empecé a tratar sus heridas

Empecé por su rostro que estaba lleno de sangre e hinchado por los golpes que había recibido, lo limpié con sumo cuidado, desde su frente hasta su clavícula, sin embargo, a pesar de lo cuidadosa que estaba haciendo hizo una leve mueca de dolor inconsciente. Continúe sacándole la camisa toda desgarrada y sucia y continúe limpiando. Pasé el pañuelo con alcohol por su torso ensangrentado, la mayoría de la sangre no era suya, por suerte. Luffy estaba tonificado quién lo diría, tenía cuadritos y todo, se sentía duro, no pude evitar sonrojarme no estaba acostumbrada a tener un hombre tan cerca y mucho menos tocarlo

Quité mis pensamientos morbosos de la cabeza y terminé de curarlo dejando su cara llena de curitas y gasas mientras que su torso y sus puños los dejé vendado, me sentía agotada, por suerte parecía que no tenía nada roto, solo unos horribles moretones. Era fuerte

Con ese pensamiento, me recosté a su lado y mis párpados se cerraron siendo incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo abierto hundiéndome en el mundo de la inconsciencia

Desperté un poco desorientada, mire a mi lado y Luffy seguía inconsciente desparramado en el sofá, se veía tranquilo y sereno. Era un buen contraste con lo energético que era y también era un completo Idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurría meterse en una riña, por una chica que ni conoce? Estaba loco a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido eso, solo a él

Sentí el ardor en mi tobillo hacerse agudo, así que me di unos primeros auxilios, luego mire el ventanal de la sala, ya era de noche, de seguro la familia de Luffy estaría preocupada, pero no veía muy recomendable que se moviera mucho a estas alturas, necesitaba descansar, le debía una después de todo, mínimo tenía que cuidarlo

Busqué entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y encontré su teléfono. Estaba bloqueado, tendría que hackearlo, lo hacía con las claves de las computadoras de los empresarios a los que robaba no me sería muy difícil desbloquear su teléfono, era por una buena causa. Inicié por lo más simple Mugiwara, equivocado, emm Luffy equivocado, quedaba un intento, sólo tenía que meterme en su mente práctica, probé con la más típica 1, 2, 3,4 ¡Bingo! Al desbloquearse descubrí un fondo una imagen de Soul king, no le preste mucha atención y me metí en su WhatsApp

Entré en el chat de Zoro y le envié un mensaje, intenté meterme en la cabeza de Luffy a ver si el mensaje se hacía creíble, pero al final opté por hablar con el directamente. No tenía cabeza para pensar en cómo enviar ese mensaje

-Hey Luffy ¿Dónde coño estas metido? Tus padres me llamaron para saber dónde estabas stk-gruñó Zoro, que hombre tan amargado

-Es Nami

-¡Bruja! ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Luffy? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, Luffy está conmigo y se quedará está noche en mi casa, dile a sus padres que se quedará contigo, invéntales algo

-Pero...

Colgué la llamada, ya estaba hecho, no tenía de que preocuparme. Hice otra llamada y pedí una pizza a su cuenta, él tiene dinero así que no creo que le importe

 **POV LUFFY**

Escuché la voz de Nami lejana, todo estaba oscuro, intenté abrir los ojos pero no lo lograba, sentía como si una ballena me hubiera caído encima, no, una casa o puede ser que una nave espacial

Cuando por fin pude abrirlos noté que estaba en un departamento, intenté levantarme pero fue como si Sanji me hubiera dado un millón de patadas, vaya que dolía

-Ya despertaste-me dijo Nami sentándose a mi lado

-Si shishishi ¿Estás bien?

-Si, a diferencia de ti yo estoy perfecta

-Uff que alivio

Hubiera ido a darle otra paliza a los tipos esos si la habían lastimado, nadie lastimaba a mis amigos

-Tú de verdad que eres un idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterte a pelear con todos esos hombres? ¿Por qué simplemente no te fuiste? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto para ayudarme?

Eran muchas preguntas, pero no entendí por qué las hacía, la respuesta era más que obvia

-Me caes bien shishishi y quiero que te unas a mi grupo

Se quedó mirándome con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal ¿Acaso había dicho algo extraño?

-¿Tu grupo?

-Sí, el que viste esta mañana Andaaa Namii, será muy divertido, podremos ir juntos a conciertos, al parque de diversiones, al cine , a...

-¿Por eso me seguiste?-preguntó mirándome raro

-Así es

-Tú de verdad que no tienes remedio, pero como te debo una, está bien. Me quedo en tu grupo- dijo sonriendo

Quise levantarme para celebrar pero apenas me moví sentí dolor en todo mi cuerpo

-Itee

-Eres un idiota

Luego de eso trajeron una pizza, estaba deliciosa, Nami era muy divertida, me regaño como 4 veces por mi forma de comer y luego a ella se le cayó su pedazo de pizza. Se enojó tanto que dio miedo, pero por suerte no recibí otro golpe, luego me explico que le había dicho a Zoro que le avisara a mis padres y me ayudó a llegar a un dormitorio, a la cama. De ahí sólo recuerdo que me arropo y finalmente me quedé dormido con un rico aroma a mandarinas llegando a mi nariz.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Hacer la mayor parte del capítulo desde la perspectiva de Luffy fue un poco complicado, porque no quería hacerlo ver como un idiota pero tampoco que perdiera su esencia. Porque en el fondo Luffy es muy ingenioso, puse a propósito que fuera muy terco con el tema de Nami y su admiración por Ace. Con respecto a Zoro, ténganle paciencia please. Bueno sin más que decir ¡Nos leemos!

 **PD:** Agradecería mucho si me expresaran su opinión, si quedó bien o quedó horrible y deben lanzarme por un puente, o si necesito mejorar algo o cualquier cosa que les salga de su corazoncito

 **Guest:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado y te quedaran ganas de leer otro y gracias por el apoyo. Saludos

 **Sasusakugirl8282:** Me halaga muchísimo que te haya parecido muy buena la historia, espero que te siga gustando. Saludos


	4. Solo un poco de paz

Holaa aquí me tienen con otro cap. Este es más suave que los anteriores, sin embargo, espero que les guste

ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **THE REALLY IMPORTANT**

 **CAP 4**

 **"SOLO UN POCO DE PAZ"**

Me desperté algo somnolienta, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre enredado a más no poder, y sentía una leve molestia en mis músculos, dolían como si hubiera hecho un maratón de carreras. Mi cerebro no tardó mucho en procesar el por qué me sentía así. La pelea, Arlong, Luffy...

¡Luffy!

Me levanté abruptamente y me dispuse a correr a la habitación dónde se suponía que estaba Luffy, solo para corroborar que no había sido una cruel pesadilla de esas que me embargaban con frecuencia. Pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera, el dolor en mi tobillo apenas tocó el suelo me comprobó que efectivamente todo había sido real. Luffy se había involucrado

Me senté e hice unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para amenguar el dolor. Todo estaba bien, Luffy estaba a salvó, yo también... Era una estúpida mentira ¡Nada estaba bien! Los papeles que Arlong quería que obtuviera no los tengo, debieron perderse en la pelea, esas plastas del callejón le reportarían a Arlong de la intervención de Luffy en su contra y dirían que yo empecé todo, lo veía venir. Y para empeorar mi situación había perdido mi celular y el Lamborghini que ahora tendría que pagar sumado a mis deudas actuales

Un dolor punzante atacó mi atormentada cabeza. Tenía que tranquilizarme, no tenía celular así que Arlong no me molestaría por unos días, al menos, eso me daría tiempo de pensar en mis argumentos y Luffy... fui tan idiota para dejarme llevar por mis emociones y aceptar unirme a su grupo, lo ideal hubiera sido que me alejara totalmente de él. Si Arlong se entera que estoy relacionada con él... Tengo que buscar la forma de protegerlo.

Me levanté con más cuidado esta vez, poco a poco y caminé con pasos lentos hasta la habitación extra. Abrí la puerta de madera fina, la habitación estaba totalmente sumida en la oscuridad. Luffy estaba dormido aún, desparramados en toda la cama roncando con su torso al descubierto subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración acompasada, cubierto de vendas. Verlas me hizo sentir mal conmigo misma. Si no hubiera sido tan débil, él no hubiera tenido que intervenir, tenía que entrenarme tal como lo hacía antes, no volvería a pasar nada parecido, no podía permitirlo

Una persona como él no tenía por qué mancharse con toda la suciedad del mundo en que estaba metida

Aún no lograba entender su afán por ayudarme, ni por integrarme a su entorno. Pero ahora no podía estar más agradecida por lo que hizo, a pesar de que fuera una completa idiotez. Observé su rostro hinchado por los golpes. Inconscientemente mi mano tocó su mejilla con suavidad, su textura suave y cálida, me hizo acariciarlo con delicadeza. Su expresión mostraba paz, como un niño cuando duerme y tiene un buen sueño. Aunque Luffy no tenía un cuerpo de niño precisamente

Recordé sus marcados abdominales, duros y al mismo tiempo suaves al tacto. Sentí como mi rostro se calentaba ¡En qué estaba pensando! Alejé mi mano abruptamente como si su piel quemara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía irme y dejarlo dormir. Su cuerpo se movió de forma brusca para cambiar de posición. Casi suelto un chillido por el susto. Si hubiera podido salir corriendo de esa habitación lo hubiera hecho, todo se tornaba extraño cuando estaba cerca de Luffy

Me senté en un taburete de la cocina, tomé una taza de café y agradecí no tener teléfono por segunda vez. Arlong debía estar furioso y yo también lo estaba y que según no me iba a castigar, lo hizo mandándome a esa calle de mala muerte donde sabía que me iba a pasar algo. Apreté la taza con más fuerza de la necesaria y sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, sin darme cuenta me había mordido el labio

Me relajé soltando un suspiro, compraría otro teléfono en estos días, le diría que no había podido conseguir dinero para comprarlo. Porque a pesar de que Arlong me dio el apartamento y los transportes no me daba ni un Berrie para comprar víveres, ni nada que fuera de mi uso personal y en eso estaba incluido el celular. Debía encargarme de todo eso yo misma

Vi la hora marcada en reloj de pared, medio día. Decidí que era muy tarde para ir a la Universidad, lo mejor era descansar, no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fueran mis problemas

 **POV LUFFY**

Estaba persiguiendo un jugoso pedazo de carne, olía delicioso, humo caliente salía de él, como cuando estaba recién cocinado, era el más grande que había visto en mi vida. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, estaba tan cerca, podía saborearlo...

Lo próximo que sentí fue un golpe que me dolió bastante, como cuando Zoro me pegaba o Sanji me daba una de sus patadas. Abrí los ojos y tardé unos minutos en darme cuenta que me había caído de la cama. Mi pedazo de carne se había ido...

-Itee- me quejé bajito y me acaricié la espalda en un intento de aliviar el dolor.

Miré por todas partes, esa no era mi habitación ¿En dónde estaba? Me llevé la mano a la cabeza. Estaba todo vendado aparte de que me dolía todo el cuerpo. ¡Claro! Los recuerdos vinieron uno tras otro a mi cabeza. Me había peleado con unos tipos para ayudar a Nami

Me levanté ayudándome con los soportes de la cama, me sentía un poco débil y tenía mucha hambre. Un olor delicioso me hizo recobrar energías, seguí el olor y me llevo hasta una cocina. Nami estaba de espaldas preparando algo, de seguro era eso que olía tan bien. Aspiré un poco más, eran huevos y tostadas

-Oi Nami- la llamé

-Buenos días Luffy- dijo mientras servía un plato con unos huevos y tostadas en la mesa

-Huele delicioso-admití, si sabía cómo olía Nami era una buena cocinera shishishi

-Come lo que quieras- Eso fue todo lo que necesite para llevarme todo a la boca- ¿Café?

-nosh esho shabe asqjerosho

-Podrías no hablar con la boca llena al menos- me reprendió mientras se sentaba frente a mí

-lo jsientro shishishi, esh quedj estàsh deliciofisho

La Escuché suspirar

-Claro, lo hice yo

-¡Eres la mejor!- exclamé sincero

Su cara se puso toda roja, se veía graciosa

-N no digas tonterías Luffy- tartamudeó ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa?

No le di importancia y me centré de lleno en la comida. Ahora Nami estaría en el grupo y todo sería más divertido. La idea me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja

Apenas terminé, ya con el estómago lleno mientras Nami lavaba los platos, que quise ofrecerme a ayudarla pero no tenía muy buenas experiencias con los trastos, por algo en mi casa me tenían terminantemente prohibido tocar la cocina shishishi. Mirando a Nami lavar tatareando una canción que se me hacía conocida, me puse a pensar sobre lo que pasó en ese callejón ¿Por qué esos hombres habrían querido atacarla? Nami no parecía haber hecho algo malo y ¿Por qué había ido a ese callejón? Muchas personas dirían que soy demasiado atolondrado pero no era idiota como pensaban, o no tanto. Algo estaba mal

-Nami ¿Qué pasó ayer?-pregunté mirándola fijamente

Su mirada se volvió seria, incluso algo triste, pero en cuestión de segundos sonrió como si nada

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Te metiste en una pelea que no te correspondía-contestó, pero eso no era lo que quería saber

-Eso ya lo sé y oye si estabas ahí era mí pelea también, ya te lo había dicho y eso no era lo que yo…-intenté explicar

-Luffy…Lo siento pero no puedo darte las respuestas que quieres-se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí-Pero te prometo que algún día lo haré y no tendrás que involucrarte, nunca más

-Nami yo…

-Cállate, no digas nada más-culminó retirándose de la cocina

Me quedé paralizado con la palabra en la boca, su respuesta me dejó más confundido de como estaba antes. Me hubiera gustado decirle que no me importaba involucrarme ya que ahora éramos oficialmente nakamas, pero ya tendría oportunidad de decírselo.

POV NAMI

Ha pasado una semana desde todo el incidente en donde ambos salimos lastimados. Le insistí a Luffy para llevarlo a un médico privado, ya tenía una buena historia creíble para explicar sus heridas, pero fue terquísimo. Insistió en que Chopper se encargaría, no me quedo más que aceptarlo y dejarlo en su casa. No hubo problema ya que Luffy no me dijo nada sobre algún problema en su casa, aunque me preocupaba que no lo hubiera hecho para no hacerme sentir mal en el caso que lo hubieran reprendido, de todas formas no tenía más opción que creer que todo fue bien.

Cuando nos reincorporamos a la universidad, el día siguiente, cumplí mi promesa y me empecé a juntar con los chicos, que incluso tenían nombre, como si fueran una mafia, se hacían llamar "Los mugiwaras". Todos aceptaron con gusto excepto el estúpido amargado. Los rumores aumentaron, aparte de los míos, sobre la procedencia de los moratones de Luffy, pero por primera vez era como si no los escuchara, como si no incluyeran en nada. Antes a pesar de que no lo quería reconocer me sentía algo sola, lo cubría diciendo que era por el trabajo. Pero estar con ellos me hacía olvidar el resto del mundo después de todo eran muy particulares y lo más importante me hacían sentir como uno de ellos. Me divertía

Ussop contaba sus historias y me hacía reír con sus mentiras, Sanji me preparaba dulces exquisitos y hacia todo lo que yo le pidiera, El amargado ese y yo seguíamos en las mismas, no nos dirigíamos la palabra al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y bueno por parte de Luffy solía sentarse a mi lado en las clases y hacer chistes e idioteses así como me contaba las ganas que tenía de conocer el mundo. Nunca me había sentido tan parte de algo como cuando estaba con ellos y con Luffy me sentía segura su actitud despreocupada me sacaba muchas veces de quicio y descubrí su obsesión con la carne, ¿Era así como se sentía tener amigos? la sensación era agradable

Incluso pude imaginarme que así sería mi vida sin Arlong, que podía vivir así. Aunque yo misma sabía que era un pensamiento estúpido y sentimental

Había evitado llamarlo, a pesar de que tenía un teléfono de repuesto que pude activar apenas me enteré que había perdido o mejor dicho que me habían robado el anterior, pero lo había aplazado. Cada vez que lo miraba, pensaba que si había esa llamada todo se desmoronaría y sería así. Arlong debía estar por llamarme o localizarme, pero quería con todas mis fuerzas atrasar lo inevitable, solo quería un poco más de paz antes de volver a mí vida habitual

-Oi Nami ¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó Ussop sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ah sí, claro, continúa- dije algo desinteresada. No había escuchado nada

-Mentirosa-susurró refunfuñando

Lo miré con molestia

-¿Acaso dijiste algo?-pregunté amenazante

-No no sólo son imaginaciones tuyas- respondió nervioso haciéndome sentir complacida y algo divertida

Como estaba pasando últimamente a diario Luffy llegó haciendo un escándalo. Uno que lo caracterizaba de pies a cabeza y al que ya me había acostumbrado a duras penas

-¡Chicos! ¡Soul King dará un concierto! ¡Tenemos que ir!- exclamó con emoción

Sus heridas ya se veían mejor, al igual que mi tobillo. Solía preguntarle de su estado a diario, a mí manera discreta por supuesto, no era nada de afecto, simplemente me sentía responsable

-Luffy de seguro ya se acabaron las entradas. Yo el gran Ussop recuerdo que cuando fui a la India Soul King...-inició con sus mentiras

-Calla- le dije pegándole un golpe

-¿Cómo piensas conseguir entradas?- le pregunto Sanji nuevamente soltando el humo de su cigarrillo

-¡Ya las tengo!-anunció Luffy sacando 5 entradas

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste para conseguirlas?- preguntó Zoro algo sorprendido

-Estuve en vela toda la noche hasta que se abrieron las ven...

De pronto se quedó dormido de pie, vaya que era extraño

Todos aceptamos ir, era a las 7 y lo mejor de todo es que teníamos puestos en primera fila, me sentí emocionada secretamente también era fan de Soul King y nunca pensé que llegaría a ir a un concierto de él. Decidí dejar lo de Arlong para después del concierto, que se esperará un ratito más no lo iba a matar lastimosamente

Apenas llegue a mi departamento por medio de mi moto me di un relajante baño, una vez salí me puse unos pantalones de cuero negro, unas botas rojas hasta las rodillas y una camisa roja ajustada sin mangas, quería ir adaptada a su música. Amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones caer por mis mejillas y me aplique una leve capa de maquillaje. Nada extravagante

Cuando me fijé en el reloj ya eran las 6:30, se me estaba haciendo tarde, de pronto escuché un ruido de un motor

-Nami!-reconocí su voz escandalosa-¡NAMI!

Me asomé a la ventana y allí estaba Luffy en medio de la calle junto a su moto de último modelo ¿Cómo había entrado a la urbanización? Para el nada es imposible después de todo

-¡Que haces aquí!-pregunté estúpidamente, obviamente estaba por mí pero yo no le había pedido que viniera

-¡Vine a buscarte!

Sentí como una leve sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro, había sido un lindo gesto de su parte. Guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo y bajé con prisa. Luffy me estaba esperando, la luna llena se reflejaba en él, tenía una camisa roja holgada, unos jeans azules y sus típicos converse, se veía bien y su moto le daba un aspecto más ¿Atractivo?

-¿Qué esperas Nami? Se nos hace tarde-preguntó sacándome de mi escrutinio hacía su persona, que vergüenza

Bajé la mirada apenada, me monté en la moto y rodeé su torso con mis brazos, sentía su rigidez y su firmeza, me sentí un poco avergonzada, nunca había estado tan pegada a alguien. No pasó mucho antes de que la moto arrancara. El viendo contra mi cara y las luces de la ciudad hacían el paseo agradable, aparte de que estar tan cerca de Luffy me hacía sentir un poco extraña pero era agradable, olía a aventura ¿Eso es un olor? pues no lo sé pero Luffy me daba esa sensación

Una vez llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que todo el lugar estaba atestado de gente, sin embargo, gracias a nuestros boletos pudimos acceder a la primera fila, estaba muy emocionada. Saludamos a los demás y bueno Zoro me mandó su típica mirada asesina, no entendía que rayos tenía en contra mía, no le había hecho nada o por lo menos aún no. El público empezó a gritar sacándome de mis pensamientos, Soul King ya estaba allí

-Yohohoho ¡Gracias a todos por venir! Me alegra verlos a todos aquí aunque no tengo ojos yohohoho-saludó animando al público-¡VAMOS A EMPEZAR!

POV LUFFY

Empezó con new Word, esa canción era súper buena, no pude evitar cantarla a todo pulmón, Nami también la estaba cantando se veía emocionada tenía un brillo en los ojos y una mueca de felicidad en su cara que también me hizo feliz, Nami es muy divertida, muy tacaña a veces, pega muy duro, pero ahora que me fijo también es muy bonita...

Cuando reaccioné la canción había terminado ¿Cómo me había distraído tanto?

Miré a Nami nuevamente, me devolvió la mirada y me sonrió

Soul king fue cantando sus mejores canciones, era lo mejor y estar disfrutando con mis Nakamas lo hacía más divertido. Algún día me gustaría viajar por el mundo con todos ellos, el pensamiento se me hizo muy divertido ¡Era una muy buena idea! Después de todo viajar sólo sería aburrido, podríamos ir a Skypie, a dressrosa y a cupcake...

Ya estaba decidido viajaría con ellos sí o sí

-Yohohohoho Esta es la última canción de la noche, así que invitare a alguien al escenario a cantar conmigo-anunció

Grité con emoción yo quería subir, me alcé tanto como pude, quería subir

-Oiii Oiii Oiii

-¡Tú!-dijo señalándome- Se ve que tienes mucho entusiasmo yohohoho

No dudé ni un minuto en tomar subir, pero también quería que Nami subiera, ya que parecía querer subir también. Así que tomé su mano y la atraje hacía mí

-Oiii ¿Nami puede subir también?- pregunté solo por preguntar. Si me decía que no igual la iba a subir

-¡Luffy!

-Claro, el amor de la juventud me enternece el corazón aunque no tengo corazón yohoho

No entendí muy a que se refería, pero Nami se puso roja como un tomate ¿Tendría fiebre? Ambos subimos y me sentí como el rey del mundo estando frente a tanta gente. Era impresionante

-Sugoii

La canción de sake binks empezó a sonar con su ritmo suave, era mi canción favorita y la de mi padre también. Siempre que sonaba tomaba a mi madre de la mano y empezaba a bailar con ella, quizás eso se debía hacer cuando sonaba esa canción y tenías alguien al lado

Tomé a Nami de la mano otra vez y la pegué a mi cuerpo, creo que así lo hacía mi padre

-¿Luffy qué haces?- preguntó con la cara igual de roja

-Bailar-le dije acomodando mis manos en su cintura

-No es así bobo- dijo mientras ponía mis manos en la posición correcta

Empezamos a movernos lentamente. Nami olía a mandarinas y se sentía como si fuera muy pequeña, aunque no lo era, como si yo la tuviera que proteger, bueno era mi Nakama después de todo. La miré fijamente, Nami definitivamente era muy bonita, sus ojos tenían un color similar a la carne me gustaba verlos, ella me estaba viendo también, me sentí feliz

Cuando paró la música fue como si todo se hiciera ruidoso de repente y Nami se separó de mí, no quería soltarla pero la deje

-Muchas gracias a todos espero que hayan disfrutado-Son una buena pareja yohohoho

-¿Pareja?

Nami me arrastró fuera del escenario y nos encontramos con todos

-Guao Luffy. No sabía que tenías esas facultades-me dijo Ussop al oído confundiéndome ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Qué facultades?

-No te hagas el tonto, que te vi picaron, todos te vieron

-Eres un suertudo de mierda-Dijo Sanji empezando llorar mientras mordía un pañuelo-¿Cómo es que todas caen a tus pies? ¿Qué te ven mierdoso?

-¿De qué hablas Sanji?

-Eres un...-dijo mirándome con rabia ¿Acaso había hecho algo?

-Así es la gente envidiosa Luffy, no le hagas caso-dijo Zoro acercándose a nosotros

-Cállate marimo, tú no sabes nada del amor

-Se mucho más que tu ero cook, por lo menos a mí no me rechazan

-¿Quieres pelea?

-Siempre que quieras

Comenzaron a convivir como de costumbre, sí que se divertían yo también quería unirme, pero alguien me tocó el hombro

-Luffy, tengo que irme a casa-era Nami se veía extraña

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunté extrañado

-No es nada, sólo quiero ir a casa, es que estoy cansada

Algo le pasaba...Sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo de hace un rato y se estaba mordiendo el labio

-¿Segura?-insistí

-Que estoy bien Luffy sólo Llévame a casa-repitió

Hice lo que me pidió, me despedí de los chicos aunque se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no nos prestaron mucha atención, Ussop estaba contando una historia y un grupito de gente lo estaba escuchando ¿De qué se trataría? quizás de una de sus aventuras shishishi y Zoro y Sanji seguían divirtiéndose. El camino fue silencioso no se sintió igual de animado que antes, los brazos de Nami me apretaban, pero no me molestaba se sentía bien

Una vez llegamos se bajó lentamente

-Adiós Luffy- me dijo con un tono de voz ¿Triste? ¿No le había gustado el concierto?

-¿Por qué estás triste? ¿No te gustó el concierto?

-Oh no, más bien muchas gracias por invitarme, muchas gracias de verdad. Nunca me había divertido tanto-sonrió

-No hay de que Nami, estar contigo es divertido shishishi

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Cuando reaccione ya había entrado en su edificio, toque el sitio donde me había besado, sentí como por un momento un cosquilleo en el estómago quizás tenía hambre. Encendí la moto y me fui por la carretera pensando en lo que acaba de pasar y en que podría comer quizás un poco de carne

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, como les dije en un principio fue un capitulo un poco flojo, pero necesario para continuar con la trama. La verdad es que se me hace muy difícil expresar los sentimientos de Luffy ya que por ejemplo su afección hacia Nami parece un capricho pero tiene su razón de ser, intenté explicarla en el cap anterior. Luffy notó los rumores de Nami y se vio reflejado el mismo, luego se le ocurrió que debería estar en su grupo para demostrar que ella es tan buena como el cree, sin embargo esos sentimientos tengan por seguro que irán evolucionando, mientras tanto Nami es muy orgullosa y siente mucho temor al involucrar una persona que la ha ayudado tanto y con buenos sentimientos en mundo y con respecto a Zoro él es el único que sospecha que Nami oculta algo, solo que no se imagina que

Bueno me alargué muchísimo. Si tienen algo que comentar no duden en ponerlo, sin más que decir me despido bye bye

 **Guest:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y bueno en este cap no me centré mucho en ellos pero en el otro si me enfocaré un poco más en los sentimientos de Zoro con respecto a Nami. Saludos


	5. Ahnelos imposibles

Hola, sé que me he retardado unos días pero aquí estoy, cumpliendo con esta historia. Espero que les guste

 **ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA** **SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **THE REALLY IMPORTANT**

 **CAP 5**

" **AHNELOS IMPOSIBLES"**

Las cadenas que me mantenían de pie, me soltaron sin piedad, tirando mi cuerpo maltratado al suelo con fuerza en un golpe seco. Aquella sensación de ardor punzante a la que me había acostumbrado no tardó en llegar, sacándome un lastimero gemido de dolor. Los hombres de Arlong dejaron la celda abierta, dándome carta abierta para irme. Era un chiste de mal gusto para mí, porque no podía ni moverme. Pasaron unos minutos o quizás horas no tenía la más mínima idea, hasta que por fin me sentí con fuerzas para intentar levantarme

Me aferré a la pared, no iba a dejarme morir allí, clavé mis uñas en los mugrientos ladrillos. Hice uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para obligar a mis piernas a reaccionar, poco a poco en medio del dolor que me recorría el cuerpo logré mantenerme en mis dos piernas, pero un mareo me atacó sin piedad mandándome directamente al piso nuevamente. Solté unas lágrimas, todo dolía, pero más que todo vivir. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan duro? ¿Por qué no podía ser como cualquier otra persona con una vida normal? Por qué...

Todo se volvió oscuro y me dejé llevar porque no tenía más fuerzas para luchar ni para soportar más humillaciones

 **POV LUFFY**

-Este número no puede ser localizado, por favor...

Lancé el teléfono con fuerza, era la milésima vez que la llamaba desde el día de concierto. Por suerte cayó en la cama, mi padre me hubiera dejado sin carne un mes si dañaba otro, este era el tercero ¿O el cuarto? Nah que importaba, no servía de nada si no podía encontrar a Nami

¿En dónde está metida? ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué se fue? Todas esas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza como una grabadora, había ido a su apartamento todos los días y el viejo con cara de limón del edificio me decía que no estaba ¿Me estaría mintiendo?

-Tsk Luffy deja de llamar esa bruja- Había olvidado que Zoro estaba a mi lado

-Nami no es una bruja, es mi nakama-le respondí un poco molesto, Nami era buena, nadie me convencería de lo contrario

-Sinceramente no entiendo que le ves-dijo mientras se recostaba en la pared

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada Luffy, de seguro aparece en estos días

-Zoro... Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso eres idiota?-dijo enojado-¡Tú mismo me llamaste!

-¿En serio?- realmente no lo recordaba

Esquivé un golpe que iba directo a mi cabeza, menos mal que tenía buenos reflejos. Zoro pegaba muy fuerte, pero era divertido

-Eres muy lento Zoro

Le saqué la lengua y Zoro se puso rojo, se veía gracioso. Empecé correr y de pronto sentí un dolor agudo en mi dedo chiquito, me había golpeado con la cama

-Iteee

-Idiota

 **POV NAMI**

 _Todo estaba oscuro, absolutamente todo, no podía ver ni mis extremidades_

 _¿En dónde estaba?_

 _Apareció una luz en medio de toda esa penumbra, corrí hacia ella, todo con tal de salir de esa oscuridad. A medida que me fui acercando pude ver que había alguien en medio, su silueta alta y delgada se me hizo conocida era... ¿Luffy?_

 _-¡Luffy!-grité con todas mis fuerzas empezando a correr hacia él_

 _Me acerqué aún más casi llegaba, él me extendió su mano mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa suya tan característica de oreja a oreja. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y extendí mi mano para alcanzar la suya_

 _Casi llegaba_

 _Un poco más..._

 _Mis dedos ya rozaban los suyos, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, pero de pronto detrás de Luffy apareció Arlong._

 _-¡Cuidad..._

 _Antes de que pudiera terminar Arlong le cortó la garganta con una navaja, la sangre se dejó ver en gran medida como un torrente sin fin._

 _¡Luffy!_

Abrí los ojos algo exaltada, mi pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo y las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis mejillas. Me las limpié rápidamente con el dorso del brazo, había sido una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Luffy de seguro estaba bien ¿Verdad?

Contuve mis ganas de llamarlo para asegurarme

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces hasta lograr tranquilizarme. En seguida caí en cuenta que no estaba en la celda, miré todo a mí alrededor con perspicacia, era la habitación del apartamento. Estaba en la ciudad

¿Cómo?

Claro. Los sirvientes de Arlong de seguro, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas, las heridas seguían doliendo, pero en menor grado. Podía resistir. Intenté levantarme con suma paciencia y vi el reloj y el calendario, aún tenía tiempo de ir a la universidad. Había pasado una semana ya, una semana en la que cada día Arlong me había torturado como un animal en Cocoyashi. Ni siquiera me permitió ver a Nojiko ni a Bellemere y mucho menos a la gente del pueblo, era mi castigo. No había estado nada contento con lo que había pasado con la información, no la pude tomar debido a la pelea que se formó y también su furia se debía a mis dos semanas de ausencia, no me dejó darle una explicación. No me reclamó nada sobre Luffy por lo que me sentía tranquila por ese lado, sin embargo...

"Vuelves a fallar y tú castigo no serán unos simples golpes"

Decidí dejar de recordar lo sucedido para no amargarme el día que apenas empezaba, en lugar de eso me puse a pensar por un minuto que haría con Luffy y su grupo, después de esa pesadilla, no podía permitir que Luffy se involucrara más conmigo, Arlong lo mataría si se enteraba. No podría resistir que una persona como él muriera por mi culpa. Aparte de que no podía explicarle mi ausencia sin mentirle, no quería mentirle, no quería decirle más mentiras de las que ya le había dicho, no a la única persona de toda esa maldita universidad que había confiado en mí ciegamente

Ya lo había decidido, me alejaría por completo de él aunque implicada romper mi promesa, era por su bien y por el mío, no quería sufrir más. Estaba bien sin conocerlo, sin preocuparme por nadie más que mi familia y las personas del pueblo

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse ropa cerrada que evitara que se vieran los moratones que tenía por todo el cuerpo, no era invierno para ir tan cubierta pero no tenía más opción. Me puse unos jeans ajustados, unos botines caobas de tacón y una manga larga de un tono vinotinto totalmente cerrada. Apliqué en mi rostro más polvo de lo normal para cubrir la marca roja que tenía en la mejilla, por suerte ya no estaba inflamada. Finalmente me solté el cabello, no se notaba nada a simple vista ¡Perfecto!

Tomé un nuevo auto que me había mandado Arlong idéntico al que me robaron y eso por supuesto no significaba en lo absoluto que estaba exonerada de pagar el anterior, cada vez era más difícil para mí conseguir dinero. Pasé todo el camino pensando en cómo solucionar mis problemas económicos, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la universidad. Una vez estacioné, bajé del auto y entré dispuesta a ir a mi aula, todo seguía exactamente igual que siempre, la mayoría se negaba a mirarme o solo se limitaban a cuchichear como las ratas que eran. Cobardes, era una pérdida de tiempo prestarles atención

Cerca del aula, vi la silueta de la persona que justamente no quería encontrarme, en medio del camino hablando con Zoro. Sentí un alivio instantáneo de forma inconsciente, estaba bien, de espaldas a mí, vivo y seguiría así. Quise saludarlo, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía involucrarme más con él ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿O si Arlong descubría que él me había ayudado? No podría con la culpa. Me escabullí un poco hacia la pared y empecé a caminar por allí, el salón estaba cerca y podría deshacerme de mis pensamientos y estar a salvo por dos horas al menos, solo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad

Pero nada podía salir como yo quería

-¡Nami!

Apuré el paso lo más que pude, pero Luffy se interpuso, estaba igual que siempre aunque ¿Qué tanto podía cambiar en una semana?

-Se me hace tarde Luffy-dije con la esperanza que me dejara ir

No quería tratarlo mal, ni ser tan cortante, pero era necesario y actuar como una maldita era mi especialidad, aunque no estaba orgullosa por ello

-Aún no es hora de entrar Nami shishishi-me respondió como si nada ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan extraño? Cualquier otra persona se hubiera molestado

-Ah creí que sí- fingí demencia con respecto al tema

-Nami ¿Dónde has esta...

Por fin Dios tuvo piedad de mí y el timbre sonó dándome una excusa para huir de esa conversación. Me adentré en el salón casi corriendo dejando a Luffy con la palabra en la boca, me sentí un poco mal por eso

Me senté en una esquina con vista al patio. Sería suficiente para distraerme si la clase se tornaba tediosa, aunque con una semana perdida dudaba que no hubiera nada nuevo que aprender. La clase pasó con una velocidad vertiginosa. Tenía todo en mi cabeza, fue una clase interesante, la verdad es que la disfruté, mantuvo mi mente entretenida y alejada de todos mis problemas existenciales

Me levanté rápidamente y hui como estaba acostumbrada, me relajé al no sentir la voz de Luffy llamarme, aún no se había dado cuenta de seguro. A veces llegaba a ser muy despistado y demasiado terco para mí desgracia

-Luffyyyy- una voz cantarina me irritó de sobremanera ¿Quién estaría llamando a Luffy con ese tonito?

Me fue imposible privar mi curiosidad, necesitaba ver. Era una chica de piel mucho más pálida que la mía, parecía de porcelana, sus ojos eran azules y grandes, tenía una cabellera negra que le llegaba a las caderas y para qué negarlo, era muy bonita.

Me sorprendió ver cómo se lanzaba encima de Luffy poniendo sus senos en su cara descaradamente. El pobre parecía estarse ahogando. Una sensación extraña se instaló en mi pecho. Tenía ganas de decirle que lo soltara y lo dejara respirar

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas confianzas con él? ¿Acaso él ya me había reemplazado?

Ese último pensamiento me dolió

Luffy la apartó luego de unos minutos y se empezó a reír mientras ella le entregaba ¿Un almuerzo? ¿Acaso ella creía que estaban en el instituto? Él lo recibió con los ojos brillantes, alcancé a oír un gracias Hamock . No soporté ver más, no entendía por qué me sentía así, como si me hubieran traicionado ¿No era lo que quería? Que él me dejara en paz, que era lo mejor. Ella pudiera ser mejor para él que yo, como amiga claro ¿Por qué eso eran ellos no? amigos ¿O serían algo más?

En primer lugar ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? ¿Acaso yo...

Sentí un golpe leve en el hombro y recordé que estaba caminando hacia algún lugar alejado de la escena, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba yendo. Había tropezado con alguien

-Stk ¿No te piensas disculpar?- reconocí esa voz en seguida

Decidí reprimir todo lo que estaba sintiendo por el momento, no podía mostrarme débil frente a él, ni frente a nadie

-Pensaba, pero vi que eras tú-lo miré a los ojos poniendo mi mejor sonrisa soncarrona

Alzó una ceja, empecé a recordar lo divertido que era molestarlo

-Bruja- refunfuñó

-Idiota verde

Pensé en continuar mi camino, no podía seguir haciendo lo mismo con ellos, no más. Antes de que pudiera continuar su voz me detuvo

-Luffy ha estado preocupado todos estos días ¿No piensas darle una explicación?-la seriedad en sus palabras era notoria incluso se notaba algo molesto, más bien, muy molesto

-No tengo por qué dársela- oculté cualquier emoción en mi voz, tenía que ser lo más convincente posible, con él no sería difícil. Ya de por sí me odiaba de a gratis, aunque tenía razón al hacerlo

Sentí su mirada escrutarme y juzgarme al mismo tiempo. Podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando, solo que hubiera preferido no escucharlo

-Luffy se equivocó contigo, eres todo lo que dicen que eres. No te vuelvas a acercar a él ni a ninguno de nosotros-Sentí la fuerza de sus palabras, cada una como un cuchillo filoso que me apuñalaba sin piedad

-Lo entiendo- fueron las únicas palabras que logré expulsar de mi boca y las más sinceras en toda nuestro intercambio de palabras

Él me dio la espalda y se fue sin más. Me quedé paralizada con las ganas de llorar acumuladas, no quería hacerlo, no quería sentirme tan patética. Sabía que era lo mejor, que él tenía razón en todo lo que me había dicho, sin embargo, no hacía que dejara de dolerme como si me estuviera desangrando por dentro

Tenía que irme, no soportaría estar el resto del día fingiendo ser una mujer de piedra. Corrí al auto, las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas sin que pudiera retenerlas más. Lo superaría, estaría bien, Luffy estaría bien y yo ocuparía mi mente en el próximo robo. Todo tenía que seguir su ritmo, porque así estaba destinado a ser

 **POV LUFFY**

No encontraba a Nami por ningún lado, ya me estaba dejando de parecer divertida la manera tan rápida en que desaparecía, aparte de que Hamock no se separaba de mí. Lo mismo había sido los últimos 3 días desde que la ayudé con unos libros que se le habían caído, Hamock me caía bien y me daba comida deliciosa incluso era un poco divertida a veces, estaba estudiando... no recordaba qué, pero en verdad quería buscar a Nami y no me dejaba en paz

-¿A dónde vamos Luffy?- me preguntó mientras apretaba mi brazo- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a mi casa? Tengo un montón de carne lista para ti

La idea me sonó tentadora, no importaba el lugar, ni quien la hiciera, la carne era deliciosa. Aunque puede que la persona que la hiciera si porque Sanji la hacía especialmente deliciosa, pero no podía. Nami era más importante, un nakama está por encima de la carne, podría comer después

-Ahora no. Estoy buscando a Nami- dije intentado que se soltara, me repentizaba el paso

Me miró como si hubiera dicho algo extraño y su cara se arrugó como cuando Zoro se molestaba

-¿Quién es Nami?-preguntó con un tono raro o quizás fuera el de siempre, no importaba

-Mi nakama

-¿Tú nakama?

-Si-le repetí por segunda vez ¿Acaso estaba sorda?

-Te ayudaré a buscarla, no te dejaré hacerlo solo- se ofreció Hamock era muy amable

Solo pude asentir y esperar encontrarla. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y quería que estuviera con nosotros otra vez

 **POV NAMI**

La noche llegó rápida suplantando cualquier rastro de luz natural. Todo mi armamento estaba en su lugar al igual que mi apariencia, tenía un vestido rojo con un escote de corazón que se ajustaba hasta mi cintura y caía hasta el suelo dejando una abertura en mi pierna derecha. Se ajustaba como anillo al dedo a mi cuerpo, solté mi cabello dejándolo caer en ondas libres y me encargué de cubrir los moretones en mis hombros y en mi pecho con maquillaje. Para hacerle compañía me puse una cadena de oro y unos tacones negros y un maquillaje llamativo, siendo el principal atractivo mis labios rojos

Me miré en el espejo y no logré sentirme complacida conmigo misma por primera vez. Solo veía reflejada la persona patética que era y la persona que nunca podría ser, una feliz joven millonaria, con una familia unida sonriente por ir a una gala dónde encontraría a un chico con quién pasar gratamente la velada.

No tenía ganas de salir, solo quería quedarme en mi habitación unos días sin que nadie me molestara en un intento de evadir mi realidad, porque sentía que ahora me pesaba más que nunca, quizás porque había conseguido "amigos" o quizás personas con las que divertirme y las tuve que abandonar sin más, sin siquiera poderles dar una explicación. La vida me volvía a decir que no y no de forma agradable, siempre de la peor manera posible, quizás porque me empeñaba en querer cosas que no podía tener, no aún. Debía dejar de lamentarme y olvidarlo

Quizás algún día podría tenerlos

Quizás algún día podría liberarlos a todos

Quizás algún día podría ser libre.

Dejé de pensar en ello y me puse en marcha, con la cabeza fría. Mi objetivo era seducir al hijo del gobernador del estado en la celebración del cumpleaños de su padre, Trafagal. D Frank, también era dueño de una línea de hospitales de las cuales su hijo tomó el cargo. Arlong se enteró por sus medios que estaban desarrollando un virus, ganarían mucho dinero cuando se esparciera y solo ellos tuvieran la cura, tenía que conseguir su ubicación o la de la fórmula al menos para que Arlong pudiera chantajearlos y tenerlos bajo su control. Lo único que me reconfortaba era que un chantaje era mejor que una enfermedad, aunque hace tiempo había dejado de sentir lastima por la gente que entraba en mi lista de víctimas, todas eran iguales, ambiciosas, arrogantes, creyéndose omnipotentes por el dinero. Todas excepto él...

Por Dios ¡Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer en mi mente!

El claxon del auto que me llevaría al evento me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Era hora de trabajar, de ser la Nami de Arlong. Después de un corto recorrido el auto que tenía por chófer a uno de los hombres de Arlong para aparentar se detuvo.

-Si fallas le pediré a Arlong ser el que penetre ese cuerpo pequeña-me habló y no pude sentir más asco.

Era uno de sus hombres de confianza, siempre había estado rondándome, pero gracias a la orden de Arlong de no tocarme un pelo al menos que él lo autorice me he mantenido a salvo

-Sigue esperando y lo único que recibirás será un corte en donde más te duela

-Tienes agallas pequeña pero un día no te servirán de nada- rio estrepitosamente

Me bajé frente a la gran estructura que estaba frente a mí dando un portazo a la camioneta. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con Arlong, sus hombres, su base, todo. Me relajé un poco, no podía fallar esta vez, porque esta vez estaba segura que las consecuencias no serían unos simples golpes. Miré el lugar con atención por primera vez, tenía la estructura de una mansión, solo que se veía más antigua y al mismo tiempo sofisticada por las gruesas columnas que la sostenían.

No perdí más tiempo y decidí entrar, los periodistas no perdían la oportunidad de tomar fotos como si fuera una celebridad, no era de mi agrado verme tan expuesta al ojo público por las cosas que hacía, el anonimato era lo más conveniente, pero era imposible ser la "hija" de un millonario y no llamar así sea un poco la atención, más cuando eras una prueba andante de la benevolencia de Arlong. Intenté pasar lo más rápido posible. La seguridad me pidió mi identificación y la invitación al evento y se las entregué

-Señorita Park-Sonreí al escuchar el apellido que tanto odiaba- Pase por favor todo está perfecto

Las luces y la música clásica invadieron mis sentidos apenas puse un pie en el reluciente salón. Era una celebración elegante, llena de personas hipócritas, no era la forma en la que yo celebraría mi cumpleaños. Al parecer el cumpleañeros haría su presentación cuando no hubieran más invitados por ingresar. Alguien tenía que hacer de anfitrión y ya tenía claro quién era, era una buena oportunidad para empezar

En seguida uno de los criados al verme puso una copa de champán en mi mano la cual no pude evitar beber de golpe, el licor pasó por mi garganta dejando esa sensación de ardor y quemazón al mismo tiempo. Sentí muchas miradas sobre mí, las normales para una invitada que acababa de ingresar y entre ellas estaba la de mi objetivo. No tardó en hacerme compañía

Concordaba totalmente con la fotografía que había recibido en la información. Alto, Porte elegante, piel morena, cabello negro y barba en la barbilla, según sabía era un hombre serio, inteligente y reservado. No sería fácil pero no me quedaba de otra que intentarlo

-Le agradezco que haya venido señorita Park-dijo besando mi mano con elegancia, sin interesarse mucho en mí, su mirada solo mostraba aburrimiento de la monotonía

-Debe de ser agotador realizar esta misma rutina señor Trafalgar-respondí- Puede llamarme Nami si gusta, las formalidades no van conmigo-sonreí intentado mostrarme abierta a una conversación

Su mirada cambió por una escéptica, para luego volverse filosa

-Me gustan las formalidades señorita Park y justo ahora debo recibir otros invitados

Me dio la espalda sin más. Apreté la copa vacía más de la cuenta, estaba hecha una furia ¿No pudo haber sido más amable ese cretino? Respiré tendría que intentarlo nuevamente, tenía que conseguir esa maldita fórmula

Un estruendo resonó en todo el salón. Una copa rota por el sonido, hecha añicos en el suelo. Todos en el salón voltearon al ver el causante de tal estruendo y casi dejo caer la mía al ver quién era el autor de tanto desastre

-Shishishi Lo siento

Luffy..

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría saber sus opiniones buenas, malas, lo que quieran. Sin más que agregar me despido bye bye

 **Anie:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me hace feliz saber que te gusta, espero no decepcionarte. Saludos


	6. El peso del mundo

Bueno sé que me he tardado un mundo en actualizar, lo siento muchísimo, entre las clases, los problemas emocionales y de paso mi falta de inspiración, me hizo retrasarme, pero bueno no pienso abandonar, por ese lado pueden estar tranquilos

 **ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **THE REALLY IMPORTANT**

 **CAP 6**

 **EL PESO DEL MUNDO**

El alma se me fue a los pies, no me podía estar pasando eso a mí, el destino, Dios, Satanás o quien quiera que fuera que controlara los infortunios, la tenía agarrada conmigo ¿Qué hacía Luffy aquí? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer en los momentos menos indicados? No pude moverme, las voces de las personas se hicieron inentendibles, murmullos casi silenciosos, todo se hizo ajeno a mí, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por unos breves segundos. Excepto su silueta sonriente como siempre que se reía libremente a pesar de todas las miradas prejuiciosas que lo acosaban sin piedad

¡Reacciona!

El mundo hipócrita recuperó su curso, las personas seguían alardeando, sonriendo falsamente, atacando a otras por la espalda. Lo común en ese tipo de eventos sociales. Luffy definitivamente no podía verme, si lo hacía no me dejaría en paz hasta que le diera una explicación y no pensaba dársela, no sabía que decirle realmente. Tenía que irme de allí, dejé la copa en la primera mesa que vi y salí del salón con la mayor discreción que pude a una especie de jardín

Era bastante amplio, lleno de flores perfectamente cuidadas y bellas mesas de vidrio. El aire fresco me hizo sentirme un poco más tranquila, solo habían unas pocas personas cada una en su mundo, en su propia hipocresía. Me ubiqué en el espacio que noté más apartado, a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, donde nadie pudiera importunarme, aún quedaba tiempo antes de que el anfitrión principal hiciera su entrada. Me recosté de la pared, no había mucho que ver desde donde estaba, solo unos rosales carmesí y unas cuantas luces decorativas

Unos murmullos me hicieron darme cuenta de que no estaba completamente sola, en mi rincón, iba a ignorarlos, pero la voz que los emitía me sonó conocida. Provenían de un lugar cercano al que estaba, tanto como para poder escucharlos, no claramente por supuesto

Di unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a una esquina que doblaba hacia un pasaje del jardín que nadie de seguro había advertido, ni podría ver si no se acercaba lo suficiente y fue una grata sorpresa ver al maldito de Law hablando por teléfono, me acerqué lo más que pude para escuchar su conversación. Esto era muy conveniente para mí

-Son todos unos inútiles, Sal de allí... Iré mañana para allá... No se te ocurra intentar nada más hasta que llegue, el área es desolada, pero no podemos descuidarnos

No tenía idea de con quién estaba hablando, era información inútil, no entendía nada. Sí tan solo pudiera saber dónde están los laboratorios, podría complacer a Arlong. Tal vez si lo emborrachaba...

Dio un paso hacia mi escondite. Era hora de irme, con pasos silenciosos volví al área del jardín estipulada para la recepción. A los minutos mí querido anfitrión salió por el mismo lugar, sin embargo, su mirada se encontró con la mía, le sonreí un poco para evitar sospechas. Me pareció ver una leve sonrisa en el suyo igualmente, pero o era una falsa como la mía sino una zorruna, como una especie de signo de complicidad o quizás travesura ¿Me habría visto? No fui descuidada, nunca lo era. A lo mejor eran ideas mías

Una serie de aplausos me sacaron de mi estupor. El motivo de toda esa ridiculez había aparecido, el famoso Trafagal. D Frank

El salón principal estaba aglomerado por todos los invitados, felicitando al cumpleañero sin la más mínima sinceridad como era acostumbrado. Uno de los de servicio me ofreció otra copa y la tomé sin ninguna duda, me sentía muy tensa. El saber que Luffy estaba en alguna parte dentro del salón me crispaba los nervios, dejé que el alcohol pasará como agua por mi garganta, ardiendo un poco por donde marcando su recorrido. Quería verlo, hablarle, reír nuevamente con él, pero, al mismo tiempo quería protegerlo y ambas cosas eran imposibles, yo representaba el peligro, él era una oveja y yo el feroz lobo que se había encariñado con la víctima, pero que sabía que a la larga sus instintos le ganarían y terminaría dañándola y arrepintiéndose por la pérdida

Tenía que seguir siendo Nami Park, no Nami de Cocoyashi. Me acerqué con la mayor delicadeza posible evitando mis ganas de empujar a la gente atravesada, al hombre que me podría dar más información

-Le deseo un grato cumpleaños, señor Trafalgal- dije poniendo todo mi encantó en ello, una sonrisa sugerente sería suficiente

El hombre me miró complacido, como si fuera obvio que todas cayeran por él, aunque podría ser cierto, pero no por los motivos que él creía. Tenía una altura prominente, a pesar de sus 48 años estaba bien conservado, aparentaba 40 realmente, era esbelto, su piel era tostada al igual que la de su hijo, la misma mirada filosa y ojos oscuros sin ninguna pizca de humildad o benevolencia, lo único que los diferenciaba eran las arrugas a los costados de sus ojos y el color de su cabello, ya que era rojizo con leves tonos blancos debido a la edad

-Me complace recibir sus felicitaciones, señorita Park. Es todo un deleite el simple hecho de verla en persona y no en las revistas que déjeme decirle que no le hacen honor a su belleza

Me recordé de las tediosas secciones de foto que había tenido que hacer junto a Arlong como la hija adorada que lo felicitaba por ser empresario del año. Le mostré una sonrisa, la que la gente como él quería ver, la falsa.

-Me halaga de más señor Trafagal ¿Le parece si hacemos un brindis por la ocasión?-ofrecí señalándole mi copa ya vacía

-Por supuesto- exclamó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En menos de diez segundo ya teníamos una copa llena en nuestras manos, todo iba por buen camino, unos cuantos tragos y caería, aunque quizás no fuera tan fácil, hombres como el no eran precisamente descuidados, sin embargo, a la larga caían de una u otra forma

-Por un día tan especial-alcé mi copa

-Salud

Llevé el líquido a mis labios y antes de que pudiera saborearlo...

-Padre, señorita Park- habló Law mirándome con esa expresión tan estoica, se me dificultaba leerlo, adivinar sus intenciones. Estaba empezando a odiar a las personas impredecibles

-Hijo estábamos en medio de un brindis- respondió cortante, diría que algo molesto por la interrupción

-Oh lo siento, es que la señorita Nico Robin andaba preguntando incesantemente por ti

La mirada del hombre cambió por completo a una seria y dura, dejando toda amabilidad en su expresión, como si fuera alguien totalmente distinto ¿Quién sería esa mujer? ¿Estaría involucrada?

-Discúlpeme señorita Park, tengo que retirarme por el momento, cosas denegocio- recalcó- pero luego podremos continuar con el brindis, espero-dijo galante sí apartar la mirada de mí, solo pude sentir escalofríos

-Como usted guste

Se alejó por completo, pero Law seguía frente a mí, sin intenciones de irse al parecer. El miedo de haber sido vista me invadió, pero me las arreglé para mantenerme tranquila. Nami Park era muy cuidadosa y fría con sus emociones

-Ven conmigo- me pidió sin quitar esa cara ilegible, me frustraba esa cara

-¿Por qué debería? señor Trafagal -respondí tajante, primero me rechazaba una simple plática y ahora me pedía que fuera con él ¿Por qué? ¿A qué venía ese cambio de actitud?

Me tomó la muñeca sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, su tacto era helado

-Suéltame ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-exclamé sin hacer demasiado escándalo, no quería hacer una escena

-Ven conmigo, al menos que quieras que le diga a todas estas personas quién eres en realidad

No pude emitir otra palabra, fue como si me hubieran golpeado de lleno con un bate ¿Cómo él sabía eso? No podía ser otra cosa más que eso.

Me soltó de inmediato y empezó a caminar, sabía que no me podría oponer. Seguí sus pasos atravesando la multitud hasta llegar al pasaje del jardín donde lo había espiado. El aire nocturno me atacó sin piedad, sin embargo no hice nada que lo demostrara, el frío no era mi principal preocupación

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno pronunció una sola palabra, era un silencio matador para mí. Necesitaba urgentemente otra copa, parecía intentar dominar aún más la situación, poniéndome más nerviosa, pero no lo iba a conseguir

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?-pregunté ya dejando de lado mi disfraz, ya no servía de nada

-Estás aquí por el virus ¿Acaso sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Entrecerró los ojos y me miró soltando un suspiro

-Tengo mucha gente bajo mi mando. Los altercados a millonarios los últimos años es un tema de interés, fue cuestión de pensar un poco y mover los hilos. Gata Ladrona-dijo lo último con un deje de diversión. Maldito

Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil sin obtener ningún resultado, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría desencadenar esta conversación, nunca había sido expuesta de esa forma. Aun así mantuve la compostura, lo peor que podría hacer sería perder los cabales

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-volví a preguntar mirándolo directamente a los ojos y acercándome a él, no pensaba dejarme intimidar

-Quiero sabes tus intenciones. Lo más probable es que trabajes para Arlong ¿Qué piensa hacer con esa información?

No tenía muchas opciones, lo peor que me podría pasar sería que difundieran mi identidad a voz populis y mi instinto me decía que no era lo que pensaba hacer, sino no estuviera hablando conmigo

-Sobornar- respondí resignada

-Así que eso... Podemos trabajar juntos- soltó dejándome completamente fuera de lugar

Mi expresión se lo dijo todo

-Quiero detener el virus, sí sé que lo compone podré crear un antídoto. Sí me ayudas a obtener sus componentes te ayudaré a librarte de Arlong. Tengo muchos contactos y armamento si es necesario- dijo con parsimonia sin cambiar su expresión estoica

-¿Por qué querrías ir en contra de tu propio padre?

No pude evitar desconfiar, todo era tan extraño, tan conveniente.

-Tengo mis motivos personales ¿Aceptas o no?

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- contesté dándole a entender que el trato estaba hecho. Cualquier oportunidad de librarme de Arlong así fuera la más mínima era suficiente para aferrarme a ella, más adelante podría descubrir sus motivos, sería una total ingenua si me fiara totalmente de él

Me pasó por el lado depositando un teléfono con una antena en mi mano

-No pueden rastrearlo, tenlo contigo-susurró en mi oído provocándome un leve escalofrío

Dicho eso se unió a la tertulia. Guardé el aparato dentro de mi vestido y decidí unirme también, ya tendría tiempo para pensar. Mi misión no había terminado, no aún, igual que antes no había mucha gente en el jardín, mejor dicho nadie, la brisa nocturna estaba helada, todos preferían el calor del salón

-¡Nami!

No no no

Quise huir pero Luffy logró ponerse frente a mí, obstaculizándome el paso. Parecía estar enojado, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados me daban esa impresión. Tenía un traje negro que le quedaba muy bien y su cabello estaba extrañamente peinado. Ese look no pegaba con él realmente

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso en un momento así?

Intenté escabullirme por un lado pero fue inútil. Luffy no pensaba dejarme ir

-¿Por qué me ignoras?

Lo miré a los ojos por primera vez, no estaba enojado, como pensaba que estaría, era algo mucho peor, parecía dolido

-¿Te he hecho algo? Te juro por toda la carne del mundo que no me acuerdo- repitió suavizando su tono

Me sentí como la peor persona en la faz de la tierra. El ambiente se estaba haciendo tan pesado... No sabía que decirle, la verdad, la mentira, odiaba hacerlo sentir de esa manera y que no entendiera mis motivos. Solo quería que se alejara sin reprocharme, lo hacía por su bien

-Luffy yo...

Mi teléfono sonó estrepitosamente, por suerte. Lo saqué rápidamente bajo la mirada penetrante de Luffy

-Lo siento

Ví el remitente y supe que había sido una ingenua al pensar en que existía la buena suerte o en mi vida no al menos. Miré a mi acompañante forzado, de reojo antes de contestar, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. No era buena idea que Luffy escuchara la conversación

-Luffy ahorita necesito contestar...

-¡No me iré!-refutó como un niño berrinchudo

Me resigné a atender. Un castigo había sido suficiente, más que suficiente

-Has fracasado

Mi sangre se heló de repente, el frío que había se volvió una suave brisa en comparación al torbellino cruel que sentí con esa frase

-La reunión aún no ha terminado- susurré sin olvidar que Luffy estaba justo al frente

-Trafagal. D Frank se acaba de ir. Has fracasado Nami, estoy seguro que no lograste nada en los pocos minutos que hablaste con él- repitió

Mi mente trabajó lo más rápido posible en formular algo decente

-Dame más tiempo, obtuve una cita con él, solo dame un día más. Prometo darte resultados-rogué con desesperación, sabía que la advertencia de Arlong no había sido en vano, las consecuencias serían graves

-Yo a diferencia de ti cumplo mis promesas Nami ¿No es así?

Un grito desgarrador me llegó al tímpano. Esa voz...

-¡Bellemere!

-Así es Nami, estoy con tu querida madre. Fue muy amable al dejarme pasar, aunque déjame decirte que es un poco testaruda y mis hombres un poco bruscos

-¡Suéltame imbécil miserable!- escuché a mi madre gritar y junto a ese los gritos de Nojiko

Mi boca estaba completamente seca, me sentí perdida, mareada. No sabía qué hacer.

Otro grito

-Arlong por favor, te prometo que mañana te doy resultados, pero por favor no le hagas nada, por favor, te lo ruego

-Nami Nami. Te lo advertí, te di una última oportunidad y la desaprovechaste. Una buena educación necesita disciplina ¿No es así?-rio con ganas mientras los gritos de Bellemere iban subiendo de tono- Es la única forma que aprendas

-Nami- Fue lo último que escuché de la voz de Bellemere antes de que un disparo me retumbara en los oídos y los gritos de Nojiko fueran lo único que se escuchara

-¡Bellemere!-grité. Era demasiado tarde

-Te daré una semana, una semana para que consigas la información si es que no quieres otra visita a tu casa

La llamada se cortó

Mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme, un ruido lastimero salió de mi garganta y las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin pena alguna. Los brazos de Luffy me sostuvieron y empezó a decir palabras que me fueron completamente inteligibles.

-¡Bellemere!-volví a gritar como si eso la trajera de vuelta- Bellemere Bellemere

Dolía, no podía estar pasando. Todo por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi culpa...

 **POV LUFFY**

Nami empezó a gritar de repente, un nombre. Logré sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo, estaba muy rara. De pronto empezó a llorar y a golpearme, pero parecía no verme a mí ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Quién le estaba hablando?

No me gustaba verla llorar, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía carne para darle, ni dulces, ni nada. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía que, se sentía tan raro, me molestaba sentirme así. Quería hacerla sentir mejor

-Nami- intenté llamarla

-Todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa

-¡Nami!

No me escuchaba, seguía golpeándome y llorando. ¿Qué hago?

¿Si la llevaba a mi lugar favorito se alegraría?

Su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Quise quitarme mi abrigo pero Nami estaba tan pegada a mí que no me dejó. Seguía llorando, pero eso cambiaría, Ace siempre me llevaba allí cuando me sentía triste

La levanté, Nami no pesaba casi nada y estaba muy fría, no me gritó ni nada, hubiera preferido que lo hiciera, pero no solo susurraba repetidas veces un nombre. Atravesé el salón, la gente se quedó viéndome como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, estaba acostumbrado a que me vieran de esa manera, así que no les presté atención, como Ace siempre me decía que hiciera

Una vez salí y llegué hasta el auto que mi padre me había obligado a llevar, porque "las motos son inadecuada", Qué aburrido, sí montará una sabría lo divertidas que son. Volví mi mente a lo que estaba haciendo, Zoro solía decirme que tenía problemas de atención, quizás tenía un poquito de razón, Nami era lo más importante

Abrí la puerta como pude y dejé a Nami en el asiento, había dejado de llorar. Tenía los ojos cerrados ¿Se habría dormido? Le toqué el hombro, pero nada, no se movía

Me quedé mirándola un momento ¿Y si estaba enferma? ¿Y si estaba muerta? Puse mi mano debajo de su nariz, sentí un leve cosquilleo. Estaba respirando, estaba viva. Me sentí aliviado

Me senté en el asiento de copiloto y puse mi cabeza en el volante me sentí aterrado por un momento. Vi a Nami otra vez, su cabello naranja caía sobre sus hombros y su pecho subía y bajaba pacito, Nami era muy bonita

Encendí el auto y emprendí camino, conocía las vías de memoria, era una de las pocas cosas que nunca olvidaba, iba muy seguido. Más después de que Ace y lay se fueran, los extrañaba mucho, la casa era muy aburrida. Puse música de Soul King manejar siempre era más divertido cuando escuchaba las canciones

Apenas llegué y olí la sal del mar, me sentí feliz y tranquilo, siempre tenía esa sensación como si perteneciera allí. Algún día me compraría una casa frente a él, cuando me dejaran vivir solo. Intenté despertar a Nami nuevamente, pero no abrió los ojos. No serviría de nada si estaba dormida. La cargué y la puse en la arena, me quité los zapatos, la sensación de los pies en la arena era lo mejor del mundo aparte de la carne claro y le quité los suyos, aunque creo que los rompí, espero que Nami no se moleste

La luna ni se veía, eso era lo que llamaban luna nueva. Algo me había quedado de la historia de Usopp cuando conoció a un hombre lobo que se debilitaba cuando no había luna. Hacia un poco de frío, me pregunte si Nami también lo sentiría

Me quité el molestó saco que me habían obligado a usar y se lo puse a Nami. Miré el cielo otra vez esperando que Nami despertara pronto para verlo, mientras sentía la arena en mis pies y el viento desordenarme el cabello

 **POV NAMI**

Un extraño olor a Sal invadió mi nariz, y el leve sonido de ¿Olas? chocar entre sí, me hizo cuestionarme si estaba en un sueño. De pronto mis pies sintieron agua helada, haciéndome estremecer ¿Dónde estaba? Abrí los ojos de golpe, el cielo estaba oscuro y el mar estaba en toda su extensión casi negro frente a mí. La brisa lo volvía un poco inquieto, pero no sentí frío.

Me removí un poco y me di cuenta que estaba sobre alguien y una chaqueta estaba en mis hombros dándome calor. Intenté ver su rostro desde mi posición pero lo único que logré ver fue su barbilla. Intenté levantarme pero la mis músculos estaban algo entumecidos

-Nami! Ya despertaste- la voz de Luffy...

¿Despertar?

La realidad me golpeó de golpe. Bellemere... todo dejó de importar, si estaba en la playa, en las montañas, sola, acompañada, daba igual. Lo único que quería era desaparecer, no era justo, no debía estar viva mientras que ella sí, todo era tan malditamente injusto. El conocido dolor volvió con la misma intensidad, el saber que no la volvería a ver, que no me había podido despedir de ella, que por mí culpa había muerto y Nojiko lo había presenciado, de seguro me estaría odiando

Lloré, no me importó si Luffy me escuchaba, estaba cansada de las apariencias, estaba cansada de las máscaras, de la hipocresía, de toda la mierda que convertían el mundo en un infierno

-Nami ¿Por qué llora?-preguntó Luffy un poco alarmado- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo a Chopper? ¿Quieres carne? Dime qué hacer

Me aferré más a él como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta infernal.

-Solo... Quédate así...-pedí entre gimoteos

Luffy hizo lo que le pedí y rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos, para que pudiera llorar en paz. Pasaron unos minutos, quizás horas, el tiempo también había dejado de importar, es como si ahora estuviera en una burbuja en donde solo existiamos Luffy y yo

Cuando las lágrimas fueron incapaces de volver a salir, pude darme cuenta de lo cálida que me sentía, no solo el tipo de calidez que sientes cuando estás abrigado sino de alguna forma me sentía un poco protegida, acompañada, menos sola. No todo era dolor

-Gracias...

-¿Ya te sientes bien?-me preguntó con un tono preocupado

-Mejor

El agua llegó a tocar mis pies nuevamente, pero no me incomodó. Me permití ver todo lo que me rodeaba nuevamente, la playa, el mar...

-Ace siempre me traía aquí después de un mal día, me hacía sentí mucho mejor, incluso luego jugábamos en el mar y simulábamos que éramos piratas llegando a una isla

-¿Piratas?

-Los piratas eran muy divertidos, las personas más libres del mundo, hacían lo que querían, comían toda la carne que quisieran, conocían muchos lugares raros y divertidos y siempre tenían aventuras que contar cómo Usopp

El concepto me sonó de lo más tentador, a pesar de lo fantasioso que sonaba para la época en la que estábamos

-Me hubiera gustado ser una pirata entonces- dije sin pensarlo mucho

-¡Claro! Yo hubiera sido el capitán de un gran barco y hubiera tenido a todo mis nakamas allí, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Ace, tú shishishi

Logré sonreír un poco con su ilusión, no se me hacía difícil de imaginar. Más bien sonaba normal a pesar de lo loco que era imaginarnos a todos en medio del mar, libres, sin preocupaciones más allá de a dónde ir, sin dolor, sin opresiones, sin responsabilidades, solo nosotros y el mar

 **POV LUFFY**

-A qué suena divertido, nunca nos aburriríamos

-No me cabría duda de ello. Capitán

La frase se me hizo conocida, como si la hubiera escuchado antes, en algún lugar aunque capaz me lo estaba imaginando, no importaba de todas formas, me hacía feliz escucharla

Nami se separó de mí y sentó a mi lado

-Gracias

-No me tienes que decir eso, somos Nakamas, siempre te ayudaré Nami, cueste lo que me cueste

-Luffy... No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que por mí culpa también...

-¿Por qué me harías daño? No me importa si me pasa algo, soy fuerte shishishi

Nami no pareció alegrarse

-Luffy, no sabes que estás diciendo

Me molestó un poco ¡Claro que sabía lo que estaba diciendo! Nami era mi Nakama y haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso compartir mi carne

-Estoy asociada con gente muy peligrosa que podría hacerle daño a ti y a tu familia, no quiero que eso pase, por eso debes dejarme. Hoy ellos... ellos... mataron a mi madre, no quiero que te pase eso, no quiero que te pase nada-empezó a llorar otra vez

Me sentí muy molesto

-¡Dime quienes son y los haré pagar Nami!

-¡Luffy! ¡No lo entiendes! No puedes hacer nada, solo mantenerte alejado. Si te pasa algo yo...

-No me alejaré Nami, aunque me lo pidas mil veces no lo haré, ni por toda la carne del mundo lo haré. Eres mi Nakama, deja de apártame

La atraje nuevamente hacia mí, su cabeza en mi corazón

-Escucha Nami, Chopper dice que escuchando el corazón de alguien puedes saber si está mintiendo o no. Te estoy diciendo la verdad

 **POV NAMI**

Los latidos de Luffy eran calmados, con su ritmo normal. No debí decirle nada de aquello y sin embargo, lo había hecho, las palabras salieron solas, no quería perder a nadie más, no más. Tenía que entenderlo ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan egoísta?

-No puedo Luffy. Entiéndelo por favor

Me miró nuevamente con su ceño fruncido

-Dime que no quieres estar conmigo ni con los demás y te dejo en paz

Me miró y no pude sostenerle la mirada y mentirle tan descaradamente, lo deseaba, realmente lo hacía

-No quiero...

-¡Mírame a los ojos!- gritó- No me mientas. ¡Dime lo que quieres!

-Yo...

-¡Dímelo!

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, y si me permitía por una sola vez, sola una…

-¡Quiero estar contigo y los demás! ¡No quiero estar sola!

Gritarlo se sintió liberador, como si me quitara un montón de pesas de encima

Lo próximo que sentí fue una cadena de plata en mi cuello, aquella que Luffy siempre llevaba con el dije del sombrero, nunca lo había visto sin él, debía de ser importante

Me quedé muy sorprendida

-Luffy no hace falta que

-Cuídalo por mí. Me lo dio Shanks, no lo conoces, pero es una de las mejores personas del mundo, dijo que perteneció a un gran pirata

-Está bien-acepté, sin ninguna oposición

Me aferré una vez más a él, nunca una persona me había brindado tanta seguridad. Luffy era muy especial y estaba tan agradecida. No sabía que pasaría a partir de ahora, pero tenía algo claro, no pensaba perder a nadie más, por Bellemere haría todo lo posible por destruir a Arlong y quizás algún día podría ser como los piratas que Luffy mencionó.

Libre

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap, me costó muchísimo escribirlo, sobretodo la última parte, espero no retrasarme tanto para publicar el próximo. Si tienen alguna opinión, sugerencia, etc. Estaré encantada de leerlas, sin más que decir me despido bye bye

 **Lu Hermida** : Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando la historia, a partir de ahora me separaré de la trama del manga, manteniendo siempre la de Arlong pero también obteniendo otras como la de Law o la aparición de Robin, espero que eso no te desencante y puedes quedarte tranquila, no pienso abandonar la historia. Saludos


	7. Perfectamente imperfectos

Para no aburrirlos antes de empezar, diré todo lo que tengo que decir al final

 **ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **THE REALLY IMPORTANT**

 **CAP 7**

 **"PERFECTAMENTE IMPERFECTOS"**

Desperté sintiendo el Sol impactarme de lleno y la arena metiéndose entre mis dedos produciéndome un leve cosquilleo. Luffy mientras tanto estaba haciéndome de almohada, su pecho estaba cálido y subía y bajaba con parsimonia, no era un mal despertar

Me senté sintiendo mis músculos tensos, la arena no era el mejor lugar para dormir después de todo. El sonido de las olas al que ya me había acostumbrado, me pareció igual de relajante que la noche anterior, me gustaba la playa, era como si fuera parte de ella de alguna forma, tan libre, tan divertida y relajante al mismo tiempo. No podría explicarlo nunca con palabras exactas.

Dejé que la brisa mañanera removiera mis cabellos a su gusto. Me permití cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por la sensación del clima agradable.

Un sonido algo irritante me sacó de mi estado de letargo, venía de mi vestido, claro.

El teléfono de Law.

Me apuré en sacarlo y atender.

-Necesito que nos reunamos-escuché su voz firme y antipática que al parecer era permanente.

-Buenos días querido Law ¿Cómo estás?- solté con marcado sarcasmo.

-No seas ridícula, sabes que no es una llamada de amigos.

-Eso no quita la educación.

Escuché un chasquido al otro lado de la línea y me sentí satisfecha. Aún tenía algo de resentimiento por la forma en la que me arrinconó en la fiesta, pensaba contradecirlo todo lo que pudiera, su hastío iba a ser mi fuente de diversión.

-Necesito cortar, nos vemos a las 3 en una dirección que te voy a mandar.

La llamada se cortó en seguida dejando el típico pitido. Tenía que dejar de estar pensando en tonterías y volver a mí realidad, si no le daba un solo resultado a Arlong, Nojiko correría peligro y no estaba dispuesta a perder a nadie más. Vendería mi alma al diablo con tal de saber que estarían a salvo, mejor dicho ya se la había dado a Law.

Me levanté y estiré mis brazos bajo el Sol abrazador. Luffy seguía desparramado en la arena, que de seguro para él no difería mucho de una cama por lo cómodo que se veía, me daba algo de lástima, pero debía despertarlo, no era capaz de irme y dejarlo botado así como así, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Prometí no apartarlo, pensaba cumplirlo, así como protegerlo.

Una idea atractiva y un poquito maliciosa se me pasó por la mente. Me acerqué al mar, el agua cubrió mis pies descalzos, estaba fría.

Perfecto.

Me agaché y tomé un poco entre mis manos, corrí hacia donde estaba Luffy y la dejé ir. El líquido salado cayó directo en su boca abierta. La reacción fue inmediata, Luffy se levantó de golpe y empezó a toser con unas muecas exageradas, con él ni toser era normal.

-¡Me ahogo!

Solté una carcajada.

-¡Nami!

Se paró con una postura amenazante, aún llevaba su traje elegante incompleto, que no hacía alusión en absoluto al lugar en el que estaba. Mí vestido rojo mucho menos. Parecíamos fuera de lugar, aunque daba igual, no había nadie para juzgarnos, se sentía bien estar imperfectos en el sitio perfecto. Solo nosotros, no sociedad, no mafias, no reglas.

-¡Eso no fue justo! ¡Estaba dormido!

Me encogí de hombros.

-Si te descuidas no es mi culpa.

-Ya verás, te echaré al mar.

-Espera Luffy...

Dio un paso y llegué a la conclusión de que la mejor opción era huir y bien rápido. Me eché a correr sobre la arena espesa que ralentizaba mis pasos con Luffy pisándome los talones, y eso que no tenía mala condición física, sin embargo, Luffy tenía una mejor y unos pantalones, porque el maldito vestido no ayudaba en nada.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura sacándome un grito ahogado y me alzó sobre su hombro derecho con una rapidez impactante

-¡Luffy! ¡Espera!

Luffy hizo oídos sordos, o bueno escuché una de sus típicas risitas. Me resigné a mí destino, pero de un momento a otro estábamos cayendo, Luffy había tropezado con algo al parecer, dejé escapar un grito.

No sentí mucho el impacto, había caído encima de él, me encontré con sus ojos oscuros viéndome de cerca

-Shishishi Lo siento ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó sin tomar en cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban a una escasa distancia ¿Cómo podía ser distraído?

Me quedé observándolo por un momento, sus ojos que tenían siempre un brillo tan especial, su nariz, sus labios...

-¿Nami?

Salí de la especie de horrible trance en el que había entrado ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sentí el cosquilleo molesto en mis mejillas ¿Por qué pasaban este tipo de cosas con él?

Me levanté de inmediato como si todo él fuera una llama ardiente y yo un débil pedazo de papel que se consumiría al primer contacto.

-Estoy perfectamente. Vámonos- solté dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia el auto. No podía perder más tiempo y necesitaba estar alejada de Luffy un rato.

 **POV LUFFY**

Fue muy divertido estar en la playa con Nami, estar con Nami siempre es agradable y a veces un poco extraño, cuando nos caímos sentí una sensación extraña en el estómago, de seguro el hambre. No importa. Me hubiera gustado quedarme siempre con ella allí, pero descubrí 10 llamadas perdidas del viejo y ella también se tenía que ir.

Tsk

Pero Nami me prometió que podríamos salir en la noche a cualquier lugar, el cine me pareció perfecto, hace tiempo quiero ver una película llamada "Gold" y si Sanji, Ussop y Zoro van shishishi sería muy muy divertido.

Entré a la casa y sentí un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla, caí de sentón al suelo, alguien me había golpeado y por la fuerza con la que lo había hecho, de seguro era...

-¡Mocoso estúpido! ¡Dónde carajos estabas!

-Viejo...

-¡Luffy cariño! Garp por qué siempre tienes que actuar tan a lo bruto

Mi madre puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me acarició, dolía un poco. Hace tiempo que no la veía

-Lo consientes demasiado Marrie por eso siempre es así.

-Déjame sola con mi hijo Garp, mejor llama a Dragon para avisarle.

-Stk mujeres...

Escuché al viejo seguir refunfuñando, después el niño era yo.

-Luffy cariño ¿Dónde estabas? Me dijeron que saliste con una chica del evento- me preguntó mi madre mientras me ponía una bolsa con hielo en la cara.

-Estaba con Nami en la playa.

El hielo se pegó en mi mejilla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Una chica! ¡Toda la noche! ¡En la playa!

-Fue muy divertido shishishi

-¡Luffy!

-¿Qué?

Me miró como si hubiera dicho una estupidez, normalmente las decía pero no había dicho ninguna esta vez.

-No puedes decir esas cosas así como así.

-¿Qué cosas?- No estaba entendiendo a que se refería

-Tú sabes cariño ese tipo de cosas...

-Pero si lo único que hicimos fue dormir juntos y jugar en el mar.

-¡Luffy! No seas maleducado, ya te dije que no puedes andar diciendo por ahí ese tipo de cosas.

-Mamá, duele...

El hielo dejo mi cara, ya estaba empezando a arderme.

-Lo siento cariño. Pero es que me sorprende mucho que mi bebé tenga una novia, ya me preocupaba que no hubieras tenido alguna aún, quiero nietos a futuro, claro ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Cómo es?

-¿Novia? Nami no es...

-¡Marrie tu aparatajo no deja de sonar!

-Garp no hace falta gritar, ya voy.

Mi madre se levantó.

-Tienes que presentarme a esa chica, después te digo un día para que la invites a cenar. Ahorita tengo unos asuntos que atender y me iré de viaje- me dirigió una mirada severa- Nada de destruir la casa en mí ausencia.

-Si mamá.

Llevé el hielo a mi mejilla nuevamente y decidí irme a mí habitación antes que el viejo me diera otro.

 **POV NAMI**

Quedaba media hora para mi cita con Law, sin embargo, ya estaba casi lista. No reconocía mi reflejo, frente a mí estaba una chica de cabello negro lacio hasta las caderas y unos grandes ojos color jade cubiertos con unas sencillas gafas de montura negra que favorecían el rostro levemente maquillado de una forma incomprensible. Llevaba una camisa manga larga ajustada al cuerpo de color azul cielo con un cuello circular, mundano, y una larga falda suelta de color negro acompañada de unas zapatillas del mismo tono de la camisa.

Era sorprende el cambio, solo esperaba que en verdad nadie sospechara, sí Arlong llegaba a enterarse. No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría. Miré el reloj nuevamente, ya era hora

Salí del baño del centro comercial siendo otra, por suerte las cámaras no estaban en funcionamiento, solo estaban de adorno para asustar a los ilusos. Pasaba completamente desapercibida entre las masas, ciertamente Law había sido acertivo, un sitio tan común y concurrido lleno de personas es mucho más seguro que uno solitario y poco frecuente, da pie para más sospechas

Entré al área de feria, habían locales de comida por doquier rodeando un montón de mesa poco elegantes, en donde las personas comían animadamente sin prestar atención a todo el bullicio. Busqué con la mirada a Law, cabía la posibilidad que tuviera un disfraz como yo

¡Bingo!

En una mesa central estaba sentado con una gorra y unos lentes de sol, que no hacían mucha diferencia realmente

-¿Está ocupado?- pregunté dulcemente con una sonrisa

Su mirada me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo lentamente por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Esa sonrisa zorruna tan chocante apareció en su rostro

-Puedes sentarte Nami

-Pensé que tenía un buen disfraz-dije mientras me sentaba, no tenía idea de cómo me había reconocido tan fácil

-No lo suficiente para engañarme-Otra vez la sonrisa soncarrona y chocante

Al parecer le divertía burlarse de mí el muy maldito. Estaba a punto de soltar uno de mis cariñosos comentarios, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una carpeta amarillo pálido fue puesta en la mesa llevándose toda mi atención.

-Logré localizar uno de los laboratorios principales, necesito que entres y recojas una muestra del virus. Allí tienes todo lo que necesitas saber.

Tomé la carpeta y la revisé por encima, coordenadas, fotos, datos. Suficiente para mí.

-Necesito darle información a Arlong sobre la ubicación del virus...- dije de repente, necesitaba urgente esa información y darle datos del laboratorio sin consentimiento de Law, dañaría todo el trato que teníamos y no era algo que me favoreciera precisamente.

Me miró sin expresión alguna como siempre, imposible de leer.

-Te enviaré algo que decirle esta tarde.

Asentí aliviada.

A pesar de lo seguro que se veía todo, la duda del porqué debía de confiar en Law me Seguía carcomiendo la cabeza ¿Y si era una trampa y Arlong estaba detrás de todo? ¿Y si Law pensaba utilizarme y luego traicionarme? Había conocido mucha gente como para ser tan ingenua.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- Volví a preguntar.

Su rostro serio e inescrutable no cambió en lo absoluto.

-Si te doy mis motivos ¿Cambiará algo? Yo no confío totalmente en ti gata ladrona, puedes traicionarme y darle esta información a Arlong.

-Yo nunca...

-Cada palabra que salga de tu boca puede ser una mentira, no lo sé con certeza- Su mirada cambió, volviéndose más filosa y sus ojos pasaron de un gris suave a uno semejante al de los nubarrones tormentosos- Pero si te puedo asegurar que no me conviene traicionarte, te necesito para mis fines. Recuerda esto Gata ladrona, nos necesitamos y la traición se paga caro en este mundo.

Se levantó sin darme oportunidad de decir algo, desapareciendo entre la gente con suma eficacia en cuestión de segundos. Tendría que confiar en él, no tenía más opciones de igual forma.

Como prometió Law me envió la ubicación de un laboratorio. De inmediato se la hice llegar a Arlong, no recibí respuesta de su parte. Aun así me tranquilizaba saber qué por el momento Nojiko no correría ningún peligro. No había tenido el valor de llamarla, no sabía que decirle "Siento haber hecho que mataran a Bermelle" "Siento que tuvieras que verlo" No tenía nada que ofrecerle más que vanas disculpas, de seguro me estaba odiando. No quería ver el odio reflejado en sus ojos dirigido hacia mí, no sería capaz de soportarlo

-¡Nami!- el grito me sacó de mis pensamientos. Luffy había llegado

Bajé rápidamente, me había puesto unos jeans y una camisa de volantes color perla, que se sostenía por unos finos tirantes. Completaba mi atuendo con unos tacones del mismo color. Cómo supuse Luffy estaba en su moto con sus típicos jeans, una camisa de color rojo junto a una chaqueta negra y su cabello revuelto. Sinceramente me gustaba más verlo así que en traje, se veía más él

-Apúrate Nami.

-Hai Hai

Me monté detrás suyo y rodeé su torso con mis brazos, la misma sensación reconfortante de la primera vez me invadió. El motor hizo ruido y la moto avanzó con gran velocidad

Una vez dejamos atrás el edificio el viento me pegó en la cara, éramos nosotros contra el mundo, el pensamiento se arraigó en mi mente y no quise soltarlo. Escuché a Luffy reírse con ganas y me contagió un poco. Me olvidé de Law, de Arlong, de todos y me concentré en la sensación del viento nocturno contra mi rostro y en la calidez de Luffy. Después de todo había aceptado salir con él a cualquier sitio que me sugiriera para escapar un poco de mi propio mundo y de los pensamientos que me atacaban en la soledad, Luffy representaba todo lo bueno por así decirlo, todo lo inocente, lo puro y era justo lo que necesitaba y lo que temía ensuciar.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí la moto detenerse. Estábamos frente al cine de la ciudad, era bastante grande y había mucha gente haciendo fila para poder comprar un boleto. Nunca había ido a un cine, me empecé a sentir un poco nerviosa y al mismo tiempo excitada por la emoción.

-Vamos Nami- dijo tomando mi mano hasta la cola de las cotufas y golosinas

-¿No vamos a hacer la cola de los boletos?

-Los pagué antes de buscarte shishishi

-¿Y los demás? ¿No van a venir?

-Todos dijeron que estaban ocupados stk

-No importa

Era claro que todo había sido a propósito, pero no me quejaba. Estar sola con Luffy no era nada desagradable de todas formas.

Entramos a una gran sala oscura, con asientos por doquier. Había una enorme pantalla reproduciendo comerciales a vivos colores que resaltaban aún más en la oscuridad. Nos sentamos en los asientos finales dónde podíamos ver perfectamente la pantalla. Era espectacular.

No tuve palabra alguna para describir lo maravillada que me sentía, me hubiera gustado poder haber estado aquí con Bermelle y Nojiko...

Podía agregarlo a mí lista de sueños imposibles. Nojiko de seguro estaba sola odiandome cada día más, en el pueblo. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

-Nami ya va empezar-me avisó Luffy señalando la gran pantalla que empezaba mostrar la famosa película

La velada fue muy divertida, la película trataba de un grupo de piratas que habían desembarcado en una isla en la que todo era de oro, se metieron en muchas dificultades y batallas pero vencieron al final. Debo de admitir que fue muy buena y me distrajo un montón. Verla con las palomitas de maíz solo hacía más grata la experiencia, aunque tuve que comérmelas rápido para evitar que Luffy me las robara todas. Que no nos sacaran de la sala también fue todo un reto, Luffy gritaba cada dos por tres, pero no era nada extraño, era Luffy.

-¿A qué estuvo divertido?

Asentí, mientras caminaba a su lado para buscar la moto. El estacionamiento estaba al lado del cine

-Solía venir mucho con Ace y Layla

-Siempre hablas mucho de ellos...

-Son mis hermanos, casi no los veo, pero son muy divertidos. Algún día te los presentaré- sonrió como si estuviera recreándolos en su mente-Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi mamá quiere conocerte también.

-¿Conocerme?

Eso definitivamente no era una buena idea, se daría cuenta en seguida que yo no soy buena para su hijo, aunque ni que fuera su novia, simplemente soy una amiga, aun así si dice que no...

Un pequeño ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos y me puso alerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Luffy miró hacia un rincón lleno de contenedores de basura. A los pocos segundos salió un gato de color azabache y ojos amarillentos

-Shishishi es sólo un gato.

Solté el aire que contuve, estaba demasiado paranoica, todo estaba bien, Arlong ya estaba tranquilo con la información, por lo que no tenía ningún riesgo con él

-Vamos Luffy empieza a hacer frío...

Luffy se posicionó a mi lado y no pude sentirme más tranquila

¡Que ingenua!

 _La calma siempre viene antes que la tormenta._

.

* * *

Bueno después de añales, lo sé, créanme que lo sé

LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO

Aquí estoy, no pienso abandonar, solo que me costó bastante escribir este cap y ush como que he estado full, si no es una cosa es la otra, en fin. Este cap no tiene mucha acción en sí, disculpen si no era lo que esperaban, quería que Nami y Luffy tuvieran un pequeño break y bueno son necesarios los hechos de este cap para proseguir. Luffy es un poco lento pero pronto madurará, con una madre así hay que entenderlo, aparte de que el pobre no es que siempre tenga mucha compañía y bueno Nami anda en lo suyo, pero van lentos pero seguro

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, sí es que llegaron hasta aquí después de mis divagaciones y bueno cualquier review es bienvenido, **no sean tímidos** , me encanta saber su opinión, buena, mala. Escribo para ustedes, así que cuéntenme.


	8. Remolino

Hii aquí me tienen nuevamente, está vez no me tardé tanto, pero para no fastidiarlos más, nota al final

 **ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **THE REALLY IMPORTANT**

 **CAP 8**

 **REMOLINO**

Me bajé de la moto y me saqué el casco dejando a la vista mí peluca azabache que me llegaba hasta el cuello con mechones lacios, estaba siendo lo más cuidadosa posible. A mí alrededor no había más que terrenos áridos, que se resumían en tierra seca y plantas muertas por el exceso de Sol. El laboratorio estaba cerca según las coordenadas, pero no podía acercarme con la moto, tenía que ir a pie.

El frío nocturno se hizo sentir, la luna estaba presente en todo su esplendor iluminando la oscuridad dentro de sus capacidades. La noche era mi mejor amiga, estaba lista para ir de la mano con ella. Escondí la moto detrás de una roca y empecé a caminar con pasos silenciosos, no me llamaban gata ladrona por nada.

No caminé demasiado hasta que pude ver desde mi posición elevada el famoso laboratorio, que estaba dentro de una especie de cráter rodeado por altas rejas eléctricas, luces y guardias en posiciones discretas. Todo tal cual Law me había especificado.

Descendí con mis botas de tacón oscuras sin hacer mucho ruido, el terreno irregular no lo hacía demasiado sencillo, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Un as de luz, parte de la vigilancia se acercaba, me aparté con rapidez y me posicioné detrás de una roca lo suficientemente grande para cubrirme si me agachaba. Había 4 guardias, uno en cada lado de la estructura cúbica, cada uno entrenado rigurosamente, no debía confiarme. Sin embargo, ni todo el entrenamiento podía hacer algo contra un golpe en la nuca dado de improvisto en el punto exacto. Así cayó el primero, no logro advertirme.

No hacía falta incapacitar a los demás mientras no notaran mi presencia, claro estaba. Ahora tenía un lado despejado para escalar, me había puesto mi traje de látex negro para no correr ningún riesgo con la electricidad. La reja no era demasiado alta y logré escalarla con rapidez.

Hasta ahora todo estaba siendo relativamente fácil, esperaba algo con más dificultad, ya le había agarrado el gusto a la adrenalina, se podría decir que la extrañaba un poco en medio de tanta normalidad. Crucé el campo y llegué hasta la entrada trasera del laboratorio, el traje me ayudaba a camuflarme en la oscuridad con suma eficacia.

La puerta trasera no tenía más seguridad que una vaga cerradura con llave. Suele ocurrir que le dan tanta importancia a la entrada principal que descuidan la trasera, idiotas, como si el ladrón fuera a llegar precisamente por la puerta más evidente. Me quité el gancho que traía en el cabello y luego de probar un minuto, logré abrirla.

Temí por un momento que fuera una trampa y se activara una alarma, para mi suerte no pasó, el laboratorio había sido construido hace 15 años por lo que encontrar sistemas de seguridad demasiado sofisticados no era una posible amenaza.

El interior era frío y la luz contrastaba enormemente con el exterior. Sentí un dolor en mejilla de repente, caí al suelo en un golpe seco.

¡Maldición! Me había descuidado, había un guardia tras la puerta.

-Informo a todas las unidades...

Antes que pudiera seguir hablando aproveché su distracción y desde el suelo, le di una patada en sus piernas desestabilizándolo. Otro golpe seco. Me levanté con rapidez, le puse una mano en la boca con firmeza, mientras que con la otra le incrusté la aguja de un calmante que tenía en el cinto del traje. Proporcionada por Law.

Hizo efecto en seguida. Estuvo cerca.

-12445 ¿Sigue allí? ¿Pasó algo? Comuníquese.

Agarré el comunicador e intenté poner la voz más gruesa.

-Todo en orden. Informo que no hay irregularidades.

Corté de inmediato la comunicación y me lo quedé, por si acaso, era mejor estar informada si llegaban a descubrirme. Llevé una mano a mi mejilla para menguar el dolor, parecía que tuviera un corazón allí, odiaba que me tocaran el rostro. No debía perder más tiempo, mientras antes saliera mejor.

Corrí con sigilo por el pasillo helado, hacía frío, parecía un refrigerador gigante. Las paredes parecían estar hechas de metal, no tardé en ver dos cámaras, tenía varios dispositivos para burlarlas, solo era necesario que se los pusiera.

Saqué una pistola del cinto, y le disparé a ambas, el dispositivo se configuró de inmediato. No se vería más que la misma imagen repetidas veces. Si el mapa de Law era correcto dentro de poco llegaría al centro del laboratorio donde estaban las muestras. A estas horas los científicos deberían de estar en sus dormitorios.

Solo tendría que enfrentarme a unas cuantas cámaras más, un código de seguridad para abrir la vidriera que las protegía y saldría rápidamente. Todo saldría bien. Como lo planeado.

Lo primero que vi fueron las múltiples mesas llenas de artefactos químicos y papeles por doquier, de seguro con anotaciones. No era mala idea llevármelos, pero Law no los había pedido y llevar cosas que a mí no me servirían de nada, no tenía sentido. Me ocupé de las cámaras y me acerqué a la vitrina. El panel con la hilera de números estaba justo al lado, marqué la clave que Law me había dado y se abrió ante mí, dejando salir un poco de humo frío en el proceso. Habían solo dos frascos, tomé uno y...

Otro golpe en el rostro ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre en la cara?

-Es un placer conocerte en acción gata ladrona.

Me recompuse con rapidez, limpié la sangre que empezaba a salir de mi boca con el dorso del traje, tendría un buen morado en toda la cara. Genial.

Vi a mí atacante, no era un guardia, claro que no, era una chica al igual yo y también llevaba un traje de látex, solo que a diferencia de mí llegaba a cubrirle todo el rostro excepto sus ojos, que eran ¿Azules?

Esquivé otro golpe también dirigido a mí cara, tenía que concentrarme.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté mientras intentaba asestarle otra patada.

-Miss Sunday- Me esquivó con agilidad, se movía muy bien. Aun así no logró evadir una dirigida a su estómago.

Iba a continuar con nuestra pelea, pero se alejó de repente moviendo sus extremidades con gracia, digna de una atleta y tomó el frasco que no logré alcanzar. Lanzó una bomba de humo que me nubló los sentidos por unos segundos, no obstante, escuchaba sus pasos, intenté seguirla a ciegas.

-No te apresures gata ladrona, nos veremos muy pronto-Desapreció por completo.

Law no Iba a estar muy contento. Guardé el frasco y me dispuse a irme, no sin tener en mente a esa nueva adversaria.

 **POV LUFFY**

Ir a la universidad sin Nami, era un poco aburrido, las clases parecían no tener fin. También tenía hambre.

-Luffy ¿Me estás escuchando?-la voz de Hamock me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento Hamock, me distraje shishishi

-Dijiste mi nombre...- se encorvó en una mueca extraña, con la cabeza hacia atrás, la espalda arqueada y señalando a ¿La pared?

Hamock era muy rara.

Seguí caminando, parecía muy entretenida y tenía mucha hambre. Llegué al comedor y me encontré con Usopp, Sanji y Zoro. El resto de las horas me quedé dormido.

Entré a casa, al parecer no había nadie. Sería un día muy aburrido, Ace de seguro lo llamaba hoy o mañana. Iba a ir a mí habitación, pero escuché un ruido. Venía de la oficina de mi padre.

Me acerqué, era raro que estuviera en casa. Casi nunca hablaba con él, desde que se convirtió en primer ministro de Grand Line hace poco, menos y como Ace tomó el mando completo de las empresas, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Estaba de pie recostado en su escritorio, con el traje negro. No sé cómo hacía para soportarlo, era demasiado incómodo y sofocante.

-Es muy grave, podría extinguir a la población completa...Estoy ejerciendo todas mis influencias para conseguir información... Lo sé mejor que nadie. Más bien ni deberías estar enterado de ello mocoso, es un asunto secreto del Estado... No te involucres más, es peligroso, céntrate en lo que te concierne y déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz. Mi padre, mi equipo y yo somos suficientes, no te necesito... Hazme caso mocoso, tengo que cortar.

Me aparté en seguida de la puerta, si se enteraba que escuché algo... Aun recordaba cuando hice algo parecido de niño, si no es por Ace me dejaban encerrado en el sótano un día entero. Odiaba el encierro, no tenía la enfermedad esa rara que Chopper siempre repite, sino que era muy muy aburrido y desesperante.

Salí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación, me reí al recordar que solía hacer juegos así con Layla y Ace dónde corríamos por toda la casa shishishi.

¿De qué estaría hablando? Algo que eliminaría la población. Parecía importante y estaba hablando con Ace, siempre nos dice mocosos y no estaba hablando conmigo así que, sí, lo hacía con Ace. Tenía curiosidad, pero nadie iba a decirme nada stk.

La puerta sonó y no tardé en abrirla.

-Mocoso ¡Cuánto has crecido!-Exclamó dándome una palmada en el hombro, que admito que me dolió un poco.

-¿En serio?- Me veía exactamente igual. Y el también lo estaba.

-Totalmente en serio. Me iré ahora mismo, tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Iremos a comer un día de estos para hablar de hombre a hombre.

La puerta se cerró, y me sentí solo, otra vez. Siempre decía eso y nunca pasaba, había dejado de emocionarme por eso hace tiempo. El único que cumplía sus promesas era Ace y estaba ocupado. No quería estar solo en la casa, odiaba la casa, demasiado aburrida y el silencio demasiado atosigante.

Se me ocurrió una idea.

Agarré el teléfono y llamé a Zoro, no contestó, decidí enviarle un mensaje.

"Voy para allá shishishi"

Tomé las llaves de la moto y salí por fin. La casa de Zoro estaba algo lejos de la mía, pero no importaba me gustaba sentir el viento chocar contra mi rostro.

Di una vuelta y ví por el retrovisor dos motos haciendo lo mismo, capaz era casualidad pero parecía que me estuvieran siguiendo. Agarré un desvío a otra calle y sucedió lo mismo. Definitivamente me estaban siguiendo.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Seguí rodando, pero la gasolina no era eterna y ya ni sabía con exactitud a dónde me dirigía, estaba empezando a salir de la ciudad, algo me decía que era una mala idea quedarme en un sitio solo. La adrenalina me invadió como si me quemara la sangre.

Tomé el primer retorno que encontré, aunque no estuviera permitido ya que estaba cubierto de grama. Cualquier cosa, el viejo debía de entender

La moto logró pasar, pero mis perseguidores hicieron lo mismo ¿A dónde debía ir?

Qué estúpido ¡La casa de Zoro!

Aumenté la velocidad y retomé el rumbo, sentía que me alcanzaban. Sentía ganas de detenerme y preguntarles qué rayos querían, ni los conocía, no les había hecho nada. Pero Ace me lo había repetido muchas veces, no debía ser impulsivo y si tenían armas no podría hacer nada. Si tan solo tuviera alguna de las armas del viejo... Podría defenderme perfectamente, Ace Layla y yo habíamos sido entrenados en el uso de armas.

Escuché un disparo y la llanta desinflarse

¡Rayos!

La moto se desestabilizó por completo, no podía controlarla. No lo pensé siquiera y me lancé al borde de la carretera que por suerte era pura grama, aun así sentí el duro impacto en mi espalda.

Apenas pude moverme, me levanté para echarme a correr y tomé mi celular, sí le avisaba a Zoro podría ayudarme, no pensaba morir, no quería morir.

Otro disparo. Caí al suelo en un golpe seco.

Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta que mi pantalón empezaba a oscurecerse rápidamente, estaba sangrando. El dolor llegó de pronto, ardía mucho, sentía el golpeteo palpitante en la herida, como si tuviera otro corazón allí. Quise arrastrarme, pero el dolor me lo impidió, mis ojos empezaban a aguarse, no iba a gritar mucho menos llorar.

-No corras más niño. Tenemos que llevarte vivo, más no entero.

Se puso frente a mí, pude ver que era un hombre extremadamente grande, se veía oscuro, no lograba distinguir sus fracciones, capaz por el Sol. Me arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Qué coño quieres Luffy? Más te vale que sea importante, interrumpí mi rutina de ejercicio ¿Luffy?

-Zoro...- intenté decir pero sonó más como un susurro, empezaba a sentirme débil, con mucho sueño...

La llamada se cortó de inmediato y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Todo se volvió oscuro y el dolor se fue.

 **POV NAMI**

Me senté en la lujosa cama de hotel. Me permití quitarme la horrorosa peluca rubia que tenía y soltar mi cabello naranja, era poco práctico para el trabajo pero me gustaba. Me miré en el espejo que estaba frente a mí, últimamente tenía la costumbre de mirarme fijamente, quizás en un intento de recordarme quién era realmente, no la ladrona de Arlong y ahora de Law, solo Nami Park de Cocoyashi.

-El espejo no solucionará tus problemas Nami- dijo con un tono malicioso, típico de Law, neutro y cortante.

-Gracias, esperaba que sí-contesté sarcástica enfrentando sus ojos grises.

Se sentó a mi lado sin dejar de mirarme, como una batalla en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Law llegaba a ser exasperante, aparté la mirada para dejar toda esa disputa silenciosa, solo quería irme de una buena vez.

-Aquí tienes tú nuestra, fue relativamente fácil.

Le entregué el frasquito verdoso.

-Los moretones en tu rostro no dicen lo mismo.

-Me distraje y tuve un inconveniente que no estaba en mis planes.

Law quitó su atención del frasco para regalarmela por completo.

-¿Qué inconveniente?

-Una chica, no pude ver su rostro pero tenía ojos claros y mucha agilidad, me conocía y parece haber registrado toda nuestra conversación-Su expresión se volvió completamente dura e impenetrable- Robó la otra muestra.

Law no dijo nada, pero sus dientes apretados a más no poder y su puño apretado con fuerza, me bastaban para saber qué era peor de lo que pensaba.

-Alguien más sabe de la muestra, probablemente otra banda criminal como la de Arlong. Esto empieza a convertirse en una cacería.

-Una cacería que no podemos perder-afirmé.

Se levantó.

-Voy a analizar esto. Deberías descubrir la identidad de esa mujer, necesitamos saber quiénes más están tras el virus y con qué fines.

Asentí y Law cruzó la puerta de la habitación con su suéter mostaza y sus jeans oscuros y rotos en varias zonas que no lo abandonaban jamás.

Me retiré igualmente al rato. Ya en mi cama revisé mi celular, habían unas llamadas de Nojiko, pero no pensaba contestarlas, sería demasiado escuchar palabras de odio de su parte. Mantenerla a salvo era suficiente para mí, aunque no volviera a escuchar su voz o sus palabras de aliento. No me las merecía todas formas. Si tan solo hubiera protegido a Bellemere... Decidí dejar esos pensamientos de lado, necesitaba trabajar duro, para librarme de Arlong y su gente. Empecé a recordar a aquella chica, dijo que nos encontraríamos pronto ¿Sería de una mafia? Lo más probable es que sí. Miss Sunday. ¡Por ahí debía empezar! Alguna mafia que usara nombres tan exóticos.

Si me surmergía a investigar en los prostíbulos y bares del bajo mundo, probablemente obtendría esa información. Revisé la hora, doce de la noche, tenía tiempo para prepararme. Esa mujer quería que supiera quién era, de lo contrario no me hubiera dado su nombre. No pensaba decepcionarla. Ibamos a bailar al mismo compás.

Me disfracé nuevamente, esta vez frente al espejo estaba una chica de un exótico cabello rubio ondulado hasta las caderas, ojos oliva y unos brillantes ojos carmesí, con su rostro maquillado perfectamente para tapar los moratones. Un top color que dejaba al descubierto su escote y expuesto su abdomen junto a una falda de imitación de cuero color negra, finalmente para completar el atuendo unas altas botas de tacón.

Llegar a los grandes bares no fue un problema, ni entrar tampoco gracias al dinero. Me abrí pasó entre el tumulto de gente y me senté frente a la barra dónde un simpático bartender me atendió, era raro ver a un joven en vez de un señor con experiencia, no debía de saber nada.

-Dame los más liviano que tengas por favor-le pedí con mi encanto. El chico se apresuró a atenderme, no podía tener más de 18 años.

Una vez me sirvió un trago, me atreví a preguntarle.

-Estoy buscando a una mujer, de ojos claros, llamada Miss Sunday ¿Será que la conoces?- Era un riesgo preguntar tan directamente pero, de qué otra forma.

-No tengo idea señorita- respondió notablemente sincero, no me sorprendía que no supiera nada. Eso quería decir que era un nombre exclusivo entre los miembros del bajo mundo, no era tan viral.

El bantender se retiró y tomé un sorbo de mi trago, mi mente debía de estar clara, me fijé en lo que había a mí alrededor. Demasiadas personas bailando en la pista, el olor a marihuana, sudor y cigarro en el aire, hombres riéndose a risotada en sus asientos y mujeres atractivas esperando para cazarlos o que las buscaran a ellas, bajo la música estrambótica a todo volumen retumbando en los tímpanos y las luces de neón que hacían un intento de destacar en la oscuridad, donde el sexo no perdía oportunidad. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un hombre joven, de unos 25 años, de piel pálida y cabello rojo como el fuego se acercara con una exótica chaqueta que dejaba al descubierto su trabajado cuerpo. Su mirada carmesí me devoró.

-Otro trago para la señorita-pidió mientras terminaba el que tenía en su mano, tenía pinta de ser vodka.

Un shot del mismo líquido se posó frente a mí. Lo miré a los ojos fijamente.

-Salud- dije y el líquido ardiente recorrió mi garganta dejando una sensación de escozor.

El sonrió complacido al ver aceptada su invitación.

-Es raro ver a una belleza tan exótica sola por aquí.

-Es raro ver a un hombre regalar tragos a una belleza exótica.

-Ingeniosa también, eres todo un combo.

Sonreí coqueta, sin embargo, me preguntaba si un hombre como él podría saber lo que estaba buscando. Más bien me preguntaba si era buena idea seguir hablando con él, parecía alguien problemático y no del mismo tipo de problemático que Luffy, más bien la antítesis.

-¿Y qué hace un hombre por aquí en este bar de mala muerte?

Tomó otro shot antes de responderme, conveniente, sí se emborrachaba sería más fácil.

-Buscar bellezas como tú para divertirme, está claro-su mirada me recorrió, era directo.

-Oh, me imaginaba una respuesta más interesante. Hay gente de todo tipo por aquí. Quiero saber a cuál de todas perteneces...

-Kid, preciosa, te doy un consejo eso es algo que no debes de saber si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo. Solo diviértete y no te inmiscuyas.

-¿Y qué tal si quisiera inmiscuirme? Quiero saber con quién estoy hablando, no soy una chica que vive en nubes de algodón. Tengo experiencia en este mundo aunque no lo parezca.

Tomó otro shot para mirarme con gracia.

-Eres toda una cajita de sorpresas...

-Amy

-¿Y de qué clase de experiencias hablas? ¿Eres una puta acaso Amy? Chicas bonitas como tú, aquí no tienen más oficio.

Tenía que ser machista. Para conservar la conversación reí antes el comentario.

-No precisamente, no vendo mi cuerpo. Pero es injusto que yo hable sin que tú lo hagas primero Kid.

-Muy bien preciosa, pero tendrás que pagar por ello antes. Acompáñame.

Nunca había vendido mi cuerpo para ningún trabajo, ni lo pensaba hacer ahora. Me levanté de mi asiento y lo seguí, aún sin saber si era la persona indicada, pero parecía muy metido en el bajo mundo, pertenecía a él. Algo en él me lo gritaba, su apariencia, su forma de hablar, no sabía qué, pero debía de saber.

Salimos del local, el frío me azotó sin piedad y el nerviosismo también, pero podía controlarlo. Nos metimos en medio de un callejón oscuro. La música se escuchaba lejana y el único sonido palpable era el del viento remover los objetos regados en la carretera.

Kid Puso su mano en la pared dejándome atrapada entre él y la pared. Olía a alcohol totalmente.

-¿Y bien? Cuéntame Kid-dije hablando casi encima de sus labios-¿Qué papel juegas en este mundo?

-Directa al grano preciosa, me gusta, tráfico drogas.

Me besó con fiereza haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra la pared, le seguí el ritmo, no había nada especial, solo un contacto carnal, vacío. Me separé un poco para continuar, a tentar mi suerte jugando con las palabras. No tenía ni idea que papel tenía miss Sunday pero si era el bajo mundo las drogas eran una opción.

-Debes conocer entonces a Miss Sunday-afirmé con una seguridad que obviamente no tenía.

Solo necesitaba un poco de suerte, un poco nada más y eso era precisamente lo que no tenía.

De un momento a otro mí cuello estaba entre sus grandes manos, siendo apretujado. Se me iba el aire, no podía perder la calma, luchar físicamente contra el no serviría de nada.

-¿Estás emparentada con esa puta? ¡Quiero que me devuelva lo que me robó!

-Yo no sé nada...- Intenté decir sin mostrar un astibo de miedo, le sostuve la mirada mientras rebuscaba en mi ropa sigilosamente un arma.

-Quiero mis cargamentos, perdí mucho de dinero. Ese maldito de Crocodile- exclamó más para sí mismo que para mí.

Kid Definitivamente tenía problemas de ira, su rostro contraído por el enojo no me miraba realmente, estaba desahogándose conmigo y yo estaba quedándome cada segundo que pasaba sin aire. Si seguía así iba a morir. Hice acoplo de todas mis fuerzas, sobrellevando el dolor de cabeza por la falta de aire y le clavé en el brazo una de las jeringas que me había proporcionado Law para mi misión anterior. De inmediato me soltó.

-¡Maldición! ¡Qué me inyectaste!

Cayó de inmediato al suelo, tomé grandes bocanadas de aire, mis pulmones ardían como si hubieran podido explotar de un segundo a otro. Apenas me recuperé lo suficiente para levantarme, me dirigí hacia Kid que seguía sin poder moverse en el suelo, a pocos minutos de perder la consciencia por completo. Al parecer la contextura afectaba la eficacia del efecto.

Me puse a su altura y lo vi directamente a sus ojos encandilados.

-Espero que pases una buena noche Kid. Nunca subestimes a una mujer, mucho menos a una con experiencia en el bajo mundo.

Escuché unos murmullos que no prometían ser halagos, pero más que molestarme me dieron gracia. Le di la espalda y me retiré de aquel horrible callejón. Ya tenía lo que quería, Miss sunday, una ladrona de la banda de Crocodile, conseguir más información sería mucho más sencillo.

Arranqué la moto y dejé que la velocidad y el viento en mi cara me relajaran, no podía estancarme en las experiencias desagradables de mi trabajo si quería seguir teniendo salud mental. Lo mejor era pasarlo por alto. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Luffy apareció lúcida en mi mente y me animé a soltar una igual.

Subí al ascensor agotada, la mirada inquisidora del vigilante siempre era como una piedra en mi zapato, iba a poner una queja para despedirlo, cualquier cosa con tal de no ver su estúpida mirada juzgándome cada vez que salía o entraba. Me quité la peluca dejando caer mi cabello naranja, definitivamente nunca sería rubia, retiré el labial corrido y finalmente las puertas se abrieron.

Me froté los ojos por si estaba mal de la vista y empezaba a ver doble. Zoro estaba en mi puerta.

-Bruja- dijo apenas fue consciente de mí presencia.

-Buenas noches Zoro ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien, gracias- solté sarcástica, ahora nadie era educado.

-Stk.

-Vamos a pasar ¿Quieres? Necesito quitarme estas botas.

-¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?- señaló las marcas rojas que lo rodeaban, el estrangulamiento de Kid había dejado marca Maldición.

-Larga historia, vamos a pasar.

Él asintió y nos adentramos en mi apartamento impersonal, lo dejé en la sala esperando mientras me ponía unos leggins negros y un suéter holgado. Mis pobres pies los dejé descalzos, que bien se sentía la sensación de dejarlos libres después de una larga jornada.

-¿Quieres algo?-pregunté más por cordialidad que por gusto. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacía en mi apartamento.

-No. Pensaba que tal vez Luffy estaría contigo, pero ya veo que no- afirmó sin ningún tono bromista o malicioso en su voz.

-No lo he visto en todo el día ¿No estará en su casa? ¿O con los demás?

Su expresión dura me dio un indicio que yo había sido su último recurso.

-No, salió de su casa esta mañana según las mujeres de servicio de la casa y nadie lo ha visto.

Sentí mi saliva pasar pesada por mi garganta. No me estaba gustando nada el tinte que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Me envió un mensaje temprano que iba a mi casa y luego me llamó, pero cuando atendí no me contestó, muy extraño, la llamada se cortó de inmediato y ahora no aparece- Bajo la cabeza y se revolvió levemente el cabello cerca de la nuca en señal de frustración.

Se me formó un hueco en el estómago y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. No podía estar pasando eso, todas los hechos lo indicaban. No quería pensar que mis sospechas eran ciertas, si le llagaba a pasar algo yo...

Un mensaje llegó a mi celular y lo tomé temblorosa. Era de Arlong

Solté un grito desde el fondo de mi garganta. Se veía claramente a Luffy desparramado en la celda en la que yo misma había sido torturada, con moratones en el rostro y sostenido por las cadenas de hierro. Estaba todo lleno de sangre.

-¿Qué pasa?- Zoro me arrebató el teléfono de las manos y me quedé estática.

Lo que más había temido estaba sucediendo.

Luffy estaba en manos de Arlong y no sabía siquiera si estaba vivo.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado, me gustó mucho escribirlo, las letras fluyeron solas y bueno empieza la tensión en la historia, este cap si tuvo más acción. Si tienen algo que decir, una crítica, una opinión, estaré encantada de verla, escribo para ustedes después de todo. Sin más que decir, espero que nos leamos pronto

 **Guest:** Gracias, espero que te guste el cap. Saludos :p´

 **TIME:** Muchas gracias por comentar, me hace feliz que te guste. Espero no decepcionarte. Saludos


	9. Punto de quiebre

Bueno aquí estoy después de mil años, dejaré la nota de autor al final para no quitarles más tiempo

ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **THE REALLY IMPORTANT**

 **CAP 9**

 **"PUNTO DE QUIEBRE"**

Todo estaba oscuro, algo frío me sostenía mis muñecas, no tenía idea de qué, no recordaba haberme dormido en una posición tan incomoda. Me sentía muy cansado aunque, todo seguía oscuro ¿Era una pesadilla? La última que tuve, Sanji me persiguió por haberle quitado un trozo de carne shishishi, fue muy aterrador, por suerte cuando me alcanzó desperté.

Sentí la necesidad de abrir los ojos ¡Claro! Por eso todo estaba oscuro, definitivamente estaba muy atontado, más de lo normal shishishi, sin embargo, mis párpados estaban pesados, como si les hubieran puesto una de esas pesas que Zoro y yo usabamos para entrenar, para que no pudiera abrirlos. Pero no me detuve, lo intenté una y otra vez, cada vez costaba menos, hasta que por fin logré ver.

Lo primero que vi fue una pared de piedra, como las que salían en las películas de acción que solía ver con Ace, en donde el policía atrapaba al villano y lo metía en una cárcel con esa misma pared. Entonces ¿Estaba en una cárcel? Tenía toda la pinta de serlo

Intenté moverme, muy mala idea, sentí un pálpito en todo mi cuerpo, ardía, dolía, mis músculos estaban adormecidos y algunos contraídos. Especialmente mi pierna... ¡Mi pierna! La observé, estaba vendada, de la venda sobresalía una mancha roja, o no roja como tal, sino un rojo muy oscuro, vinotinto ¡Sangre seca! Mí pantalón estaba roto totalmente dejando mi pierna expuesta más allá de la venda y lo que quedaba de él estaba lleno de sangre, igualmente seca, eso significaba que llevaba mucho rato en este lugar.

Imágenes borrosas empezaron a pasar por mi mente, yo en mi casa, mi padre, el mensaje que le envié a Zoro, mi moto, personas persiguiéndome… ¡Estaba secuestrado! Los hombres esos me habían disparado y perdí el control de la moto. Intenté moverme nuevamente, no me importó el dolor, mis manos estaban esposadas, amarradas al techo, tenía que salir, necesitaba salir. Me moví con todas mis fuerzas impulsando mi cuerpo hacia delante.

Un grito salió de mi garganta, no pude evitarlo, era como si me hubieran clavado mil agujas en la pierna, mis brazos estaban como dormidos, no los podía mover, solo mis dedos me respondían y no es que pudieran hacer mucho. No me importó, lo hice otra vez y otra vez y una vez más

 _Necesitaba salir_

Sentí un ardor intenso en la pierna, mi muslo derecho, la sangre, esta vez fresca, empezó a traspasar la venda, eso era malo, me sentía muy cansado, mis brazos seguían sin responderme y las esposas no parecían ceder, mucho menos el agarre del techo, el metal se clavaba en mis muñecas dejando rasguños dolorosos en mi piel, pero si no hacía nada me matarían y no quería morir. Había muchas que quería hacer, comer la carne de Sanji, pelear con Zoro, hablar con Ace, estar con Nami... Comprar esa casa en la playa con el Sol y el Mar. ¡Ser el rey del viento! Aun recordaba perfectamente aquella sensación de libertad cuando estaba en la playa, libre, con la brisa pegándome en el rostro y el olor a sal marina, la arena cosquilleándome los pies, quería ser rey de todo eso. Navegar de una isla a otra ¡En un yate! Con Nami Ussop, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper incluso con Soul King. Explorar cada isla, vivir aventuras. Definitivamente quería ser Rey de todo eso. No podía morir

Tomé impulso, llené de aire mis pulmones y halé, mi garganta empezó a escocerme por gritar tanto, dolía demasiado. Casi alcanzo mitad de trayecto hacia la pared contraria, las cadenas se tensaron. Mi pierna sangraba mucho, no podía más. Deshice toda mi resistencia y caí nuevamente dejando mi pierna en el suelo frío y algo húmedo. Todo empezó a volverse negro, no tenía más fuerzas, no quería dormir, pero mis ojos se cerraron solos, no supe nada más.

 _Todo estaba oscuro otra vez_

 **POV NAMI**

Tardé una media hora exacta en tomar el control de mí misma nuevamente, no iba a dejar que la desesperación nublara mi juicio, tenía que comprobar si Luffy estaba vivo, tenía que estarlo e iba a salvarlo a como diera lugar. Tenía que admitir que tener a Zoro calmándome, con su aura de "todo estará bien, hay que pensar" a pesar de que también estaba alterado resultaba de gran ayuda y para qué mentir, compartir la situación, hacía todo más llevadero que sola.

Necesitaba comprobar si Luffy estaba vivo en primer lugar.

Tecleé tan rápido como mis manos me lo permitieron. La expectación llenó mi pecho, necesitaba que estuviera vivo. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, no resultó nada conciliadora, como era de esperar. Maldito Arlong

"Ven a comprobarlo"

Contuve el impulso de estrellarlo contra el suelo, pero nada lograría con quedarme sin celular. Tenía que empezar a actuar, con cabeza fría.

Fui a mí habitación con la mirada de Zoro clavándose en mi espalda a cada paso, me cambié la ropa, por lo primero que encontré. Una blusa de tirantes verdes con estampado de flores, en tonos más claros y unos sencillos pantalones cortos azul marino, acompañados por unas sandalias marrones de tacón medio. No me molesté en arreglar mi cabello, tomé efectivo, armas, las llaves de mi moto y del yate que Arlong me había proporcionado para ir a la isla cuando lo ameritaba.

Volví a la sala dispuesta a atravesar la puerta e iniciar mi travesía, cada minuto era crucial. Cada minuto que pasaba Luffy estaba en mayor peligro

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Sabes dónde está Luffy cierto?-más que preguntas parecían afirmaciones

-No tengo tiempo Zoro, te llamaré si pasa algo. Haré todo lo posible

Antes que pudiera salir su mano atrapó mi muñeca en un fuerte agarre. No me quejé, a pesar de que la presión me incomodó

-No sé a dónde coño vas, ni dónde está Luffy y mucho menos quién lo hizo. Pero está muy claro que tú si lo sabes, iré contigo.

-No puedes...

-Dije que voy, aunque me digas que no te seguiré.

Me retó con su mirada almendrada y cedí, no tenía tiempo ni energías para evadirlo, capaz lo podría necesitar. El idiota verde era muy terco.

-Muy bien, pero hazte responsable de ti mismo, no voy a mover ni un dedo por ti, mi prioridad es Luffy- le advertí, no pensaba tener más peso sobre mis hombros, sin embargo, sabía que por más amargado, idiota e irritante que fuera no lo iba a abandonar si estaba en peligro y que si le pasaba algo iba a terminar culpándome una y otra vez en un círculo vicioso de autodestrucción.

-No hacía falta que me lo dijeras- respondió sin hacer ninguna mueca en su rostro.

Subí a la moto y mi acompañante voluntario, repitió mi acción apoyando su mano en la parrillera para no tocarme y así no caerse. Las manos me temblaban, no podía ocultar eficientemente mi nerviosismo, mis músculos estaban en completa tensión, una tensión desagradable. El aire frío me pegó en el rostro y junto con el estruendoso sonido inicial del motor, emprendí marcha, ya fuera a salvarlo o a recoger un cadáver. La segunda opción me provoco un malestar en el estómago, era mejor no pensar en eso. Estaba vivo e iba a salvarlo de lo que yo misma le había provocado.

 **POV LUFFY**

Hacía frío, todo estaba oscuro, otra vez, abrir los ojos fue mucho más difícil que antes. Pero esta vez no me dolía nada, no sentía mis brazos, ni mis piernas ni nada, como si no las tuviera ¿Y si me las quitaron? Había visto una película en que le cortaban las piernas al protagonista mientras estaba dormido.

Intenté ver mis piernas de inmediato, pero mis brazos estaban muy pesados, solo logré recostarme de mis codos y sí. Me sentí tranquilo cuando las vi ¿Por qué no las sentía entonces? Me fijé en donde estaba, una habitación de un feo color verde, ese tipo de verde, que no tenía brillo, sino que era todo... cómo decirlo ¡Opaco! tenía incrustada en mi mano una aguja muy grande unida a un tubito, no dolía, ese tubito estaba conectado a una bolsa llena de ¿Agua?

-Al fin despiertas. Vaya alboroto haces- dijo un hombre alto, bastante feo la verdad, su nariz era tan grande como la de Usopp, pero era diferente, como triangular y puntiaguda

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-No hace falta que grites, que ruidoso eres. No deberías ni poder hablar, los efectos de la anestesia deben estar debilitándose.

Me habían anestesiado, por eso no sentía nada

-¿Quién eres?-volví a preguntar e intenté moverme pero fue inútil

Se sentó en la cama y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso? No le veía la gracia

-Monkey. D Luffy, no pensé que Nami llegara a juntarse con alguien parte del mundo que vive aborreciendo-rio- Si tan solo la escucharas diciendo lo mucho que los odia a todos ustedes

-¿Conoces a Nami? ¡Nami no me odia!

La risa se hizo más estruendosa, ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Estaba empezando a irritarme

-Si conozco a Nami... Por supuesto que sí, ella roba para mí, más bien, la mande a robarte aquel día ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Eso es mentira!

Volvió a reír

-Vaya que eres ingenuo, Nami es solo una ladrona mentirosa, lo único que quería era robar las joyas de tu madre porque se lo ordené. ¿Acaso creíste que era tu amiga?

-¡Nami no sería capaz de hacer algo así! Nami no es una mala persona. No me importa quién seas, pero Nami...

En un rápido movimiento sentí una descarga de dolor en mi mejilla, un poco de sangre escurría de mis labios, degusté el característico sabor a metal, me había golpeado. Hice un esfuerzo por voltear mi cara nuevamente hacia él. Nami era una buena persona, no pensaba creer lo contrario

-¿Por qué me miras así?

Otro golpe, más fuerte que el anterior, cerré los ojos un momento y tragué la sangre para volverlos a abrir.

-Señor, la señorita ha llegado a la isla- dijo un hombre que no logré ver ¿Acaso era Nami?

-Muy bien-Se dirigió a mí nuevamente-Pronto me creerás Monkey.D Luffy

 **POV NAMI**

Embarcar mi pequeño bote no fue lo más complicado, el clima fue ideal para llegar rápidamente a la isla, a pesar del ambiente nocturno logré ubicarme muy bien, en otra vida me hubiera gustado ser cartógrafa, pasármela navegando por el mar y trazar en papel cada sitio que conociera, libre, toda una aventurera. Zoro no me dijo nada en todo el camino y lo agradecí, los nervios me consumían y no necesitaba más presión.

Una vez llegamos, los hombres de Arlong que vigilaban las costas desde los riscos le informaron de mi llegada, le indiqué a Zoro que se agachara, tenía que pasar inadvertido, Arlong no podía saber qué había llevado apoyo, sí es que se le podía llamar así al idiota de pelo verde que tenía al lado. Desembarcamos y gracias a la oscuridad pudimos cruzar hasta el pueblo sin ser vistos por los hombres de Arlong, solo estaban conscientes de mí presencia, era lo mejor.

No quería enfrentarme a mi hermana, mucho menos a todos los demás, los había decepcionado, tuvieron que enterrar a Bellemere por mí culpa. No quería ver sus rostros contraídos en resentimiento, no estaba preparada para ello. Nunca lo estaría realmente, pero en algún momento tendría que afrontarlo.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora bruja?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos

Las numerosas casas humildes, separadas por el sendero amarillo, se veían a medias por la densidad de la noche. Unas cuantas tenían lámparas que alumbraban pobremente el camino. Me embargó la tristeza al verlo así, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, las personas estaban siendo explotadas, mi familia estaba siendo explotada y yo... yo aún no lograba salvarlos, pero tenían que esperar un poco más. Sí lograba reunir todo el dinero, serían libres y toda la pesadilla acabaría.

-Tú te quedarás aquí. Yo iré donde Arlong, dirígete a esa casa si quieres-le señalé una de las casas, donde debía de estar Nojiko, por la luz de las ventanas, seguía despierta- y espérame allí, si no regreso vete.

No di tiempo a que me replicara nada y corrí hundiéndome en la densidad de la noche para tomar el sendero que me llevaría directo a la fortaleza de Arlong. El sonido de los bichos nocturnos y mi cuerpo apartando las plantas que bloqueaban mi camino, era lo único que rompía el silencio absoluto. Lleve mis manos al collar que yacía en mi pecho, y lo apreté con fuerza. Iba a salvarlo, a como diera lugar, porque sino no sabría cómo continuar...

Apenas visualicé prominente, me preparé mentalmente para sus palabras burlonas y su sarcasmo. Sabía muy bien que no me esperaba nada agradable, pero con que Luffy estuviera vivo era suficiente. Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar sin pausa en mi muslo, no estaba para atender a nadie, fuera quien fuera, tendría que esperar un buen rato. Salí de entre la maleza y me presenté en la entrada principal que decía ARLONG PARK en letras gigantes, como si la estructura en sí no fuera suficiente para llamar la atención.

Los guardias me dejaron pasar con las típicas miradas lascivas y maliciosas, sin dirigirme la palabra. Caminé con la frente en alto para evitar cualquier contacto visual, no valía la pena ni verlos. Llegué al área de la piscina con pasos firmes, a pesar de que en el fondo estaba aterrada, no por mí, por supuesto, dónde Arlong normalmente se encontraba, y cómo era de esperar. Allí estaba, aguardando por mí.

-Tardaste Nami- Su alta estatura lo hacía inclinar la cabeza para verme y me obligaba a alzar la mía para encararlo

-¿Dónde está Luffy?-pregunté directa al grano- Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Su risa extravagante y grotesca me aturdió

-Tiene que ver contigo, eso lo involucra en todo este asunto. Me lo estuviste ocultando Nami, pero a mí nada se me escapa. Tú me perteneces, pensaba que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para estar consciente de ello- Me tomó ambas mejillas con sus ásperas manos, las manos de un asesino, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria- Que no se te olvide

-Dónde... está... Luffy- volví a preguntar en esa incomoda postura, sin bajarle la mirada, no le tenía miedo. Lo único que temía era el alcance de su poder y las consecuencias que acarreaba.

Me soltó con brusquedad, haciendo que retrocediera un paso, para darme la espalda.

-Está vivo, pero lamento informarte que el pobre al parecer se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que no le permite entender la situación querida Nami- Me miró de reojo y un mal presentimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo- Sería muy amable de tu parte que se la explicaras ya que se llevan muy bien, para que pueda ir tranquilamente a casa.

-¿Explicarle qué?- pregunté redundante, sabía a qué se refería

-No te hagas la tonta Nami, sé que tienes el suficiente intelecto para saber exactamente las palabras que tienes que usar. Estaré presenciando mediante las cámaras, sí te hace sentir más segura- rió cínico

Enterré las uñas en mi palma, Lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba, como desearía matarlo de la forma más cruel posible, con mis propias manos. Enterrarle la daga escondida entre mis ropas en ese rostro suyo, una y otra vez hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Y aun así no sería suficiente para hacerle pagar todo lo que ha hecho

-Nami, no hagamos esperar más a nuestro invitado- empezó a caminar y me obligué a seguirlo. Me vengaría cómo diera lugar, por Bellemere, por Cocoyachi, por mí

Llegamos hasta la enfermería, me pregunté que le habrían hecho esos monstruos a Luffy como para haber llegado hasta allí y no estar en el calabozo. A cada momento mi furia se acrecentaba, pero debía calmarme y hacer lo que mejor se me daba, mentir, disimular, engañar.

La puerta se abrió y me alivió en medio de todo que se encontrara forcejeando con las esposas con desesperación y torpeza. Tenía unos moretones muy marcados en el rostro. Su torso y sus brazos estaban vendados, parecía una momia. Maldito Arlong

Parecía sorprendido de verme, porque detuvo de inmediato su forcejeo.

-¡Nami!- gritó, siempre he admirado esa energía tan característica de él. Me odiaba a mí misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

\- Los dejo solos para que hablen, no te quito más tiempo querida Nami- sentenció Arlong para por fin retirarse, cínico

Tomé aire, profundo, no iba a ser tan fácil, aunque nunca creí que lo fuera. Lo hacía por su bien, por mí estaba allí, lo iba a sacar y alejarlo al fin de lo que yo representaba. El caos, la desgracia.

-Luffy…

-Me alegro que estés bien Nami-sonrió de oreja a oreja como si nada- Ese tipo andaba hablando cosas horrendas de ti ¿Acaso esta es la gente peligrosa que me dijiste?

Volví a tomar aire, miré de reojo la pequeña cámara en la esquina superior de la habitación.

 _Empieza el Show_

-Todas esas cosas son verdad Luffy. Nunca me importaron tú ni tú estúpido grupito. Solo quería otra oportunidad para robar tu casa. Que idiota fuiste al creerme.

-Pero que dices Nami ¡Eso es mentira!- exclamó empezando a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-No sigas siendo tan ingenuo. Solo me produces lástima-Iniciaba mi mejor actuación- En serio creíste que necesitaba amigos, por favor solo me interesaba tú dinero, pero hay gente más rica que tú incluso, no valiste la pena. Solo me diste este estúpido collar

Me lo arranqué del pecho para tirarlo en su cara.

Su rostro no me mostraba ninguna expresión, era como una escultura de mármol, impenetrable, eso me preocupaba más, esperaba ver dolor, negación, incluso odio. Pero nada. Esperé unos segundos a que dijera algo pero el silencio reinaba entre nosotros incómodo y doloroso

Su mirada se escondía en la sombra de su cabello, oscura, necesitaba salir o me desmoronaría por completo, el ambiente era asfixiante y no obtenía ninguna respuesta que aliviara o destruyera mi alma. El silencio era mil veces peor, me negaba sus pensamientos.

-Vete a casa. No nos volveremos a ver- fue lo último que dije. Me cambiaría de universidad, me mudaría a otra ciudad, Arlong me daría una misión lejana o conociendo mejor al muy maldito me negaría todo para que sufriera viéndolo todos los días.

Maldito sea

Maldito sea

Maldito sea

Salí lo más firme que pude y una vez cerré la puerta, corrí, corrí sin importarme que los hombres de Arlong me vieran burlones, sin importarme si mis pulmones empezaban a quedarse sin aire, e incluso mis piernas pedían un descanso, simplemente corrí. Los odiaba, los odiaba tanto…

 _Pero más me odiaba a mí._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Muy bien hasta aquí el cap, sé que para todo lo que me he tardado, no es lo suficientemente largo, como se lo merecen, pero la verdad me costó traerles este después de tanto tiempo. Me ausenté por muchos problemas personales, pero estoy de vuelta y espero no volver a retrasarme, asimismo sé que dije que el cap lo publicaría en julio y ya es agosto, siento muchísimo eso y bueno también por la espera, por todo. Soy un desastre, pero bueno de que la historia sigue, sigue.

Sobre el cap, ya entramos de lleno en el arco de Arlong Park totalmente adaptado por supuesto, el que viene me emociona mucho iniciar a escribirlo, espero tenérselos este mismo mes. No sé si sigue alguien pendiente de este fic, pero en caso que sí, please review. Me gustaría saber que opinan o cualquier cosa

Dato curioso: Cumplo el 9 de este mes XD


	10. Pasado

¡Volví!

 **ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

 **THE REALLY IMPORTANT**

 **CAP 10**

 **PASADO**

Todo estaba muy oscuro. El hombre de nariz larga me puso en esas sillas que siempre usan los enfermos en los hospitales, intenté levantar la mano pero el metal frío rozo mi piel, era muy duro, sería muy difícil romperlo a base de fuerza. Aunque Zoro siempre decía que el entrenamiento solucionaba todo, había entrenado mucho los últimos meses podía intentarlo; la última vez Zoro se molestó porque le escondí sus pesas, fue muy divertido shishishi

-Stk tienes suerte de ser un estúpido niño consentido, sino estuvieras muerto y no tuviera que llevarte como un maldito inválido.- No recordaba exactamente como era su cara, tampoco importaba

Me distraje otra vez... Tenía que escapar, encontrar a Nami, esa no era la Nami de siempre, estaba totalmente seguro, estaba muy extraña, necesitaba buscarla... ¿Cómo podía escapar?

Intenté levantar mis brazos nuevamente haciendo más fuerza, dolían un poco y las esposas no cedían igual que en la prisión. Tal vez el entrenamiento no es lo único que cuenta, debía haber alguna otra forma, tenía que darme prisa si llegaba al puerto me llevarían a casa y Nami se quedaría con ese hombre.

¿Qué hago? ¿qué puedo hacer? Respiré hondo, Ace siempre me decía que para pensar debía estar relajado. No era fácil para mí concentrarme, pero debía intentarlo, cerré los ojos, solo escuchaba las ruedas de la silla cruzar los baches del sendero y los animalitos nocturnos, concentrate, concentrate, concentrate... Un momento ¿Ruedas? ¡CLARO! Podía intentarlo. Le daría las gracias a Ace cuando lo viera

-¡Mira! ¡Un Rinopuerco!

-¿Ah? Eso no exis...

Me impulsé hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas, logrando así golpear al tipo ese con la silla. Escuché un grito, pero no podía perder tipo ¡A rodar! Zoro si tenía razón después de todo, el entrenamiento funciona para todo. Giré lo más rápido que pude, sentía tensos los brazos pero no podía detenerme, salí del sendero y me metí por la grama frondosa

-Maldito mocoso ¡No llegarás lejos! Ya verás cuando te atrape ¡Perderás una mano!

Seguí, la tierra y las matas hacían más difícil todo, ya mis brazos se sentían cansados y las manos empezaban a arderme por la... La... Fision no no, era ¡Ficción! Eso. Por más que avanzará no veía nada más que matas y más matas, ya no escuchaba gritos, lo había perdido shishishi que tonto se creyó que los Rinopuercos existen, aunque sería muy divertido si en verdad hubiera un Rinopuerco ¿Cómo sería? Un puerco con un cuerno de rinoceronte o no no, mejor aún; un rinoceronte con cola de puerco shishishi

La silla dió un salto, tenía que concentrarme, Nami... Cada vez las matas eran más bajas ¿Será una buena señal? Ya ni sentía mis brazos y mi piel quemaba cada vez que tocaba el metal y había algo húmedo. Desvíe un momento la vista del camino, era sangre

Había una pequeña subida de tierra, creo que se le llamaba terreno irregular, Hamock me lo dijo una vez, eso era malo, me costaría mucho subirlo. Todo por Nami, cerré los ojos. Ella estaba sonriendo, de verdad lo hacía, tomé impulso echándome hacía atrás y rodé lo más rápido que pude.

El viento helado me pegó en la cara, ignoré el dolor y apreté los labios para no gritar. Ahora la silla rodaba sola, estaba bajando ¡Lo había logrado! Estaba en un sendero otra vez, pero no era el mismo, era mucho más fácil avanzar allí aunque mover un solo ápice las ruedas hacía que me ardieran mucho las manos. Unas casas estaban al frente, capaz en una estaría Nami, solo un poco más, un poco más...

-¡Oye!

Maldición. Me encontraron

 **POV NAMI**

Mis piernas se movían con voluntad propia, el viento azotaba con fuerza mi rostro y mi respiración cada tramo era más pesada, pero no quería detenerme, quería correr por siempre para no pensar, había hecho demasiado daño, siempre hacía daño ¿por qué nada podía salir bien? Solo condeno a las personas que amo

Aumenté la velocidad, sentí una presión dolorosa, mi cuerpo se quejaba, no pensaba parar. De un momento a otro mi rostro tocó el suelo, un escozor incómodo apareció, había tropezado. No intenté levantarme, mi pecho se contrajo y las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin previo aviso

Quería regresar el tiempo, lo recordaba con claridad, el olor de las mandarinas, la sonrisa de Bellemere, incluso cuando sus puños golpeaban mi cabeza para reprenderme por haber hecho alguna travesura

 _"Robar es malo Nami, yo te compraré lo que necesites"_

¿Que pensaría de mí ahora?

 _"No seas tan duro Bellemere, es solo una niña traviesa, todos pasamos por esa etapa"_

 _"Eres demasiado blando Genzo"_

 _"Y tú demasiado dura Bellemere"_

 _"Está bien, ya es suficiente, ve a tu habitación Nami y reflexiona. Es la sexta vez este mes"_

 _"¡Jum!"_

 _"¡Sin groserías señorita! Necesitas más disciplina"_

 _"Déjala ya"_

 _"Vaya carácter tiene esa niña"_

 _"¿No te recuerda a alguien jajaja?"_

 _" ¡Yo no soy así!"_

 _"Por supuesto ajajajaj"_

 _"¡De qué te ríes Genzo!"_

-Por supuesto que éramos parecidas Bellemere...

 **POV LUFFY**

-¡Oye!

No podía moverme más rápido, si quiera podía avanzar, ya no podría encontrar a Nami. No importa, volvería a escapar, encontraré la forma...

-¡Luffy!

Esa voz... No podía ser de más nadie que

-¡Zoro eres tú!- exclamé muy fuerte... Oh no

-Hablemos bajito- susurré

-¿Te dejaron más idiota?- me miró con su cara de limón agrio

-Me escapé, tengo que esconderme

Toda la cara de Zoro cambió, ahora estaba más serio. Me miró pero esta vez con esa expresión, se puso detrás de mí y empujó la silla, mis manos se relajaron al igual que mis brazos. Ya podía descansar un poco, confíaba más en Zoro que en mí mismo shishishi

Entremos a una casa que estaba iluminada, mis ojos tardaron en adaptarse, pero realmente era un alivio porque todo estaba oscuro, no me gustaba la oscuridad, tampoco es que me asustara, pero la luz es lo mejor que hay. No habían demasiadas cosas, una mesa con sus sillas, una cocina pequeña, un pasillo y el piso era de madera al igual que la mayoría de las cosas. Nunca había visto una casa así pero no era fea, más bien me recordaba a una casa del árbol, quisiera una

-¿Quién es ese chico?- preguntó una voz de mujer

Era alta y tenía el cabello ¡Morado! Que divertido ¿Se lo habría pintado? Mi mamá a veces decía que las mujeres cambiaban el color de su cabello para verse más bonitas.

-Es el amigo por el que vine. Su nombre es Luffy

Se llevó las manos a la boca y me miró extraño

-Dios como lograste escapar ¡Mírate! Estás todo vendado- su mirada se quedó en mis manos- Oh tus manos... Buscaré algo de inmediato

Zoro también me estaba mirando

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La chica llegó y me hizo beber agua, era muy amable y empezó a limpiar mis manos, dolía un poco pero podía soportarlo

-Mi nombre es Nojiko, con todo esto olvidé presentarme ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Luffy shishishi

Zoro puso su cara de limón agrio y recordé lo que quería.

-Bueno Recuerdo que estaba conduciendo...

Cuando terminé Nojiko tenía una mueca triste, y Zoro parecía molesto

-Maldita bruja, sabía que no podíamos confiar en ella ¡Te lo dije!

-¡No le digas así a Nami!

-¡Por qué la defiendes!

-¡Nami no es mala!

-¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE DIJO CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO ES MALA!

-PORQUE NAMI NO ES ASÍ

Un grito de Nojiko hizo que nos calláramos, estaba muy molesto, Zoro no lo entendía y no sabía cómo hacer que lo entendiera

-Nami es mi hermana

-¡Qué!- gritamos ambos

La miré detenidamente no se parecía a Nami, ni un poquito. Nami tenía la piel muy blanca, ella era morena, el cabello de Nami era naranja y el de Nojino morado, Nami tenía...

-Si siguen gritando de esa forma encontrarán a Luffy. Pueden por favor escuchar una historia y luego si quieren pensar mal de Nami, están en su derecho.

Yo asentí y Zoro puso su cara fea

-Nada me hará cambiar de opinión con respecto a esa mujer, pero está bien.

-Antes, podrías darme algo de comer por favor shishishi- En verdad tenía mucha hambre

-Idiota

Nojino sonrió

-Eres un chico bastante peculiar, puedo entender a Nami- puso esa sonrisa que a veces Nami también ponía, una triste.

No pasó mucho cuando me puso un plato de carne en la mesa con unas mandarinas al lado. Se veían deliciosas

-Buén provecho- me dijo muy amable, Nojino también era una buena persona

-Bueno, por dónde empezar... Cocoyashi era un pueblo muy tranquilo, Bellemere, nuestra madre vino aquí cuando nos encontró en una isla, huérfanas

-Por esho no she parejcen

-¡Luffy!

-qshe

-Cómo que qué idiota, no hables con la boca llena y no hagas comentarios así

-Lo shiento

Zoro me miró feo. Nojino se rió

-Cómo decía, Bellemere nos adoptó a ambas y se retiró de la marina para dedicarse a nosotras. Éramos muy felices, el mayor problema que teníamos eran las travesuras de Nami, siempre robaba cosas a los vecinos y estos siempre nos andaban reclamando. Se llevó unos buenos coscorrones de Bellemere...

Me imaginé a una Nami pequeña siento reprendida, que divertido shishishi, me recordaba incluso cuando me pretendía mi abuelo, me hubiera gustado verlo

-Todo acabó el día que llegó Arlong junto con sus hombres, impusieron cuotas a cambio de la vida de cada uno, Bellemere se impuso pero fue inútil, fue totalmente amedrentada al igual que todos...-Nojino puso una cara muy triste- Nami era una niña muy rebelde y se enfrentó a Arlong, este por supuesto se burló de ella, era una pequeña niña de 9 años, pero su carácter le llamó la atención. Por lo que se la llevó, intentamos impedirlo... Pensamos que no la veríamos más, todos fuimos despojados de medios de comunicación para evitar que se alertara a la marina. Sin embargo, Nami regresó al día siguiente muy golpeada; dijo feliz que había conseguido un trato con Arlong, que necesitaba trabajar para él y conseguir una suma de dinero, entonces él nos dejaría libres a todos. No pudimos persuadirla, era muy testaruda, ella ha estado trabajando para él desde entonces, nosotros tenemos que pagar la cuota y si no tenemos dinero para hacerlo debemos trabajar en los campos, Nami no tiene permitido venir a la isla a voluntad, solo en ocasiones contadas que es solicitada y no puede hacer visitas- volvió a sonreír de esa forma triste, no me gustaba- ella siempre viene, me dijo que todo nuestro trabajo es para mantener la fachada de la distribuidora internacional de alimentos que Arlong utiliza para lavar el dinero de sus negocios turbios, la isla es muy fértil- se quedó en silencio- Estoy muy preocupada por Nami, desde que Arlong asesinó a Bellemere y la hizo escucharlo por teléfono no se ha vuelto a comunicar conmigo... Ella no es una mala persona, estoy segura que lo que te dijo lo hizo para protegerte, ella siempre ha tenido esa mala costumbre de sacrificarse por los demás sin pensar en ella, por favor no la juzguen, vayanse pronto de aquí. Es lo que ella quiere, por eso hizo lo que hizo, quien sabe que castigo habrá asumido por ello.

-No me voy a ir

-Pero...

-No me iré sin Nami, destruiré a Arlong si es necesario pero no me iré sin ella

-Stk iré contigo

-No lo entienden Arlong es muy poderoso, no pueden hacer nada contra él, aunque salga de aquí con ella. Arlong la localizará y ella no dejará a Arlong hasta que el pueblo esté libre. Es inútil.

-No me importa. Sea como sea Nami vendrá conmigo, será libre, veremos el mar juntos otra vez.

Nami había sufrido mucho, por eso esas sonrisas tristes, por eso me ocultaba cosas, no me importa si quiere ser ayudada o no. Yo voy a salvarla como me llamo Monkey.D Luffy porque Nami es mi Nakama

 **POV NAMI**

Un tono bastante conocido sonaba con insistencia... Era mi teléfono. Me desperté de golpe, mi mundo dió un giro, el teléfono seguía sonando pero estaba más concentrada en estabilizar mi visión, miré al cielo aún era de noche. Intenté levantarme, mis piernas me recordaron de inmediato a lo que las había sometido.

Decidí quedarme así un rato, después de todo no tenía nada urgente que atender. Arlong me había ordenado reunirme con él una vez terminara con Luffy, se podía ir a la reverenda mierda. Una brisa helada me pegó en el rostro y revolvió mis cabellos, se sintió muy bien, no me venía nada mal un poco de calma .

El teléfono sonó nuevamente, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie pero al parecer era importante.

-¿Por qué coño no contestas?- la voz enojada de Law que siempre estaba calmado era digna de recordar, perturbadora

¿Qué estaría pasando?

-Estaba ocupada con unos asuntos

-En dos horas nos veremos, te mandaré las coordenadas.

La llamada se cortó de inmediato, maldito Law no me dijo nada. Tampoco logré decirle que había descubierto que Miss sunday pertenecía a la banda de Crocodile, había escuchado mucho de ella gracias a Arlong, según mis recuerdos no podían tener una buena relación, lo había escuchado muchas veces enojado refunfuñando su nombre. Necesitaba trabajar y concentrarme en eso, no más Luffy, por su bien, no debía de querer hablarme de todas formas

Llegué a la base a paso retardado, nadie me mandó a correr de esa manera. Los hombres de Arlong me mandaron sus asquerosas miradas como siempre. Clavé las uñas en mis palmas, mostrar mis emociones me hacía ver más débil, ya había dado demasiado espectáculo por un día. No tendrían de que más burlarse, cuánto daría por matar a todos, uno por uno hasta que no quede ni un rastro de su ser.

-Dime qué quieres ahora

-Ese es un tono muy altanero para alguien que hace unas horas salió llorando de aquí- su sonrisa burlona se extendió por todo su rostro

¡Maldición!

Controlate Nami, tú puedes. Relajé mis puños, debía mostrarme fría como siempre, no caería en sus provocaciones

-Si no necesitas nada, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Me sentí satisfecha

-No me hables en ese tono Nami, recuerda quien soy yo y quién eres tú, puedes morir en este instante si así lo deseo. Toma el sobre, espero buenos resultados, sabes que pasará si no es así- Me miró despectivo- Retírate

Retiré el sobre de la mesa y me voltee sin decirle nada, mi labio empezó a sangrar, tenía que tranquilizarme. Salí con la cabeza en alto, era hora de volver a ser la gata ladrona.

 **POV LUFFY**

Nos despedimos de Nojiko, estaba bastante triste aunque sonreía. Le prometí que haría que Nami hablara con ella, la muerte de su madre no había sido su culpa, cada vez sentía un impulso en mi pecho por querer ayudarla, Nami era muy importante para mí no la dejaría sola.

-Luffy ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? Llevamos rato dando vueltas por estas malditas matas y la bruja no aparece

-No lo sé shishishi

-Idiota- un golpe impactó en mi cabeza, como dolía

-No es mi culpa que siempre te pierdas

La cara de Zoro cambió totalmente, creo que estaba molesto

-Es que te lo mereces... De paso que estoy moviendo tu silla criticas mi orientación. ¡Yo he seguido el camino que me has dicho!

-¡Te dije a la derecha!

-¡Esta es la derecha!

-¡Es la izquierda!

-¡Si siguen gritando así los van a encontrar niñatos estúpidos!

Zoro y yo volteamos, esa voz definitivamente era de...

-¡Viejo!

-¡Abuelo para ti maldito mocoso!

Mi cabeza empezó a arder, al paso que voy me dejarán sin cabeza. Cómo duele

-Por allá los escuché- eran los hombres del tipo de nariz larga, nos habían encontrado, todo por los gritos del viejo

De pronto estábamos corriendo a toda velocidad, o bueno Zoro estaba rodando mi silla shishishi que divertido. No estábamos demasiado lejos del puerto, podía oler el mar, Zoro no estaba tan perdido entonces

-¡Atrapénlos!

Habían hombres detrás de nosotros con escopetas. El viejo de inmediato se puso detrás de ambos y empezó a disparar, era muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas, siempre me vivía contando sus historias como jefe de la marina aunque siempre se dormía a la mitad shishishi

El fuerte sonido de los disparos me hicieron volver. Zoro gruñó, mi silla se desestabilizó un poco

-¡Zoro!

-Solo me rozó el brazo

-Ya estamos cerca, metanse entre la maleza, la oscuridad nos ayuda y no griten par de mocosos

Asentimos, no quería un hueco en mi cabeza. Los hombres seguían cerca pero no lograban ubicarnos, si estuviera bien mi pierna les metiera una paliza o podía ser como un héroe que ví en los cómics que era ciego y los derrotaba a todos. Yo sería tipo "Rueda man" shishishi, me imaginaba con una máscara y sacando armas de mi silla de ruedas

-Es ese barco de ahí, nos están esperando para zarpar

Si nos íbamos... ¿Quién ayudaría a Nami? No podía irme

-No me iré sin Nami

-No seas idiota Luffy si no nos vamos ahora nos matarán, veremos cómo rescatar a la bruja después

-¿De qué coño hablan? Suban su culo al barco ya

-¡NO ME IRÉ SIN NAMI!

Los hombres aparecieron empezando a disparar

-Maldición. Mocoso verde encárgate, yo los distraeré

Un grupo de hombres de la marina salieron del barco, no me iría sin Nami, tenía que levantarme y buscarla

-Lo siento Luffy

Todo se volvió negro, me estaba durmiendo, no quería, no sin Nami, no...

 **POV NAMI**

La marea estaba calmada, maldito Arlong, como lo odiaba. Me humillaba una y otra vez...

Lleve la mano a mí pecho, no me gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, pero no encontré nada esta vez. Cierto, se lo había tirado en la cara, la verdad es que me gustaba mucho ese collar me hacía sentir tranquila, como si el estuviera conmigo. Tenía que aceptar que el collar no estaría nunca más y él tampoco, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Abrí el sobre para distraerme, eran las fotos de una casa muy lujosa, las típicas mansiones de los millonarios; me dispuse a leer las instrucciones, sin embargo, las fluorocentes luces de la ciudad me alertaron que ya estaba de vuelta.

Nuevamente frente al espejo del rústico baño había alguien ajeno a mí, una mujer de cortos cabellos castaños, ojos azul cielo, vestida con un jean rasgado hasta los tobillos y un crop top negro a juego con unos botines del mismo color. El maquillaje era simple, labios brillantes y naturales, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarme a los disfraces. Ya estaba lista para nuestra reunión, el lugar era un sencillo bar lleno de personas como supuse; todos reían y tomaban al son de la música acorde al ambiente, perfecta para opacar cualquier conversación

Un hombre estaba sentado frente a la barra con una gorra gris y un suéter del mismo tono con una extraña calavera. No era difícil adivinar que esa era mi cita, Law era un pésimo maestro del disfraz

-Un trago para la señorita- pidió con su voz monótona apenas me senté a su lado

En seguida un shot con whisky estuvo a mi disposición, lo revolví un poco antes de darle una probada. Era justo lo que necesitaba para relajarme, los ojos penetrantes de Law de fijaron en mí por primera vez en la velada.

-No te ves muy bien-recalcó

Me sorprendió que pudiera ver a través del maquillaje las marcas de mi cuello y los raspones en mis brazos a causa de mi caída

-Gajes del oficio- terminé mi trago, el líquido quemó mi garganta y me relajó un poco. Había sido una noche muy particular y estaba lejos de terminar

Su silencio bastó para entender que no ahondaría más en el tema

-El virus está casi terminado. Necesito que le robes el componente final a mí padre mañana mismo- soltó sin ninguna emoción

Pedí otro trago

-Me estás pidiendo que ingrese como si nada en una zona de un día para otro

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y su mirada se clavó en la mía

-Nada que la gata ladrona no pueda hacer- el silencio perduró unos segundos- Mañana habrá un evento social, aprovecharás la ocasión, estaré allí por si algo sale mal. No te estoy lanzando a un precipicio- recalcó

Law estaba hablador, no distinguía si era por el alcohol o alguna otra razón en particular. Di otro sorbo

Si eso implicaba obtener mi libertad, la de mi familia y bueno... Salvar personas que ni conozco. Lo haría, necesitaba el apoyo de Law para destruir a Arlong, que se le cayera un negocio de tal magnitud por mi causa era un motivo fuerte para animarme a hacer algo tan peligroso

-Lo haré

Me entregó una carpeta idéntica a la de la vez anterior, su contenido era fácil de adivinar, planos, rutas, imágenes del componente, entre otras cosas útiles

-La mujer de la que te hablé la vez anterior, es conocida como Miss Sunday de la banda de Crocodile

No hubo ninguna expresión en su rostro, llegaba a ser exasperante. Como si supiera todo y nada llegara a sorprenderlo.

-Eso nos dará problemas, ella estará allí. Tenlo por seguro

Se levantó, no sin antes vaciar todo el contenido del pequeño vaso de cristal.

-Ten cuidado

Su silueta no tardó en desaparecer entre la multitud de cuerpos danzantes. Tomé a fondo, "Ten cuidado" como si no supiera que los gatos siempre caen de pie. No pensaba morir, no sin liberar a mi gente, no sin destruir a Arlong

No sin redimir todo el daño que le causé a Luffy.

Salí del bar, el amanecer se alzó en todo su esplendor. El cielo cubierto por lazos violetas, rosados y amarillos fue todo un espectáculo. Tal vez el más bonito que hubiera visto, capaz porque lo estaba viendo en un momento idóneo, sonreí un poco ante la vista. Estaba agotada en todo sentido.

Llegué al departamento, estaba hecho un desastre, el que había causado yo misma antes de salir. Me deshice de los tacones y me tumbé en el sofá, el sobre de Arlong estaba frente a mí, decidí abrirlo no quería otra consecuencia fatídica, ya había sido suficiente.

Las imágenes de la casa que ya había memorizado, sin embargo, no pude creer lo que había en la siguiente hoja

Roba el siguiente componente en la fiesta de los Trafagal

"Esperemos buenos resultados, sabes que pasará si no es así"

Mierda

.

.

.

Debo disculparme por todos estos meses desaparecida, mi existencia estuvo muy complicada y no es que sea una excusa pero no tengo nada más que decirles que una sincera disculpas y la actualización que sé que han esperado, si es que alguien sigue por allí. Lo siento, intentaré ser mucho más constante como propósito de año nuevo :) Ya saben que cualquier comentario que quieran expresar, es gratamente bienvenido.

 **Ángel. D Jesús:** siento mucho haberme desaparecido así y no actualizar la historia, ya lo dije pero muchas gracias por estar al pendiente e insistir, te habría respondido pero no revisé el fanfiction en meses.

Por si acaso les dejaré mi correo del fanfiction para que se comuniquen conmigo cualquier cosa es exclusivo para eso y estaré al tanto allí de sus mensajes. :)


End file.
